


Un vide en ce monde

by Hanako_Hayashi



Series: Aucun autre coeur que le tien [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Rape/Non-con References, References to Homophobia, References to Suicide, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, references to child prostitution/abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de Sherlock's Scarf (titre original : A Hole in the World)</p><p>John a du mal à faire face à la perte de Sherlock. Un mystère apporte de la distraction... ou pas ?</p><p>Partie 5 de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien". Suite de "Toujours le dernier à comprendre", "Absolument fantastique", "Le Cantique de Sherlock" et "Le gardien de mon frère".</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi sauf le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."<br/>- Maya Angelou<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je meurs de ton absence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hole In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428377) by [SherlocksScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf). 



> Résumé : John a du mal à faire face à la perte de Sherlock. Un mystère apporte de la distraction... ou pas ?
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la cinquième partie de ma série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien". Elle peut quelque peu spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas lu les parties précédentes, ça sera donc plus compréhensible si vous lisez la série dans l'ordre, vous saurez ainsi comment John et Sherlock s'en sont retrouvés là.
> 
> Warnings : Slash Sherlock/John, assez imagé. Et gros, très gros spoils de la saison 2. Pensées suicidaires, références à une ancienne relation abusive, non-consentie, agression sexuelle.
> 
> Lisez et s'il-vous-plaît laissez des reviews !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous et bonne rentrée que ce soit travail ou études ! Comme vous l'attendiez, voici le premier chapitre de la cinquième partie de "Aucun autre cœur que le tien", suite de "Toujours le dernier à comprendre", "Absolument fantastique", "Le Cantique de Sherlock" et "Le gardien de mon frère".  
> Je compte également, mais ce n'est pas sûr (car j'ai déjà deux autres traductions en cours), traduire la sixième partie que Sherlock's Scarf a publié, s'intitulant "La famille est tout ce nous avons", et qui est l'histoire de la rencontre entre Sherlock et Mme Hudson, la circonstance de leur premier câlin, bref, comment Sherlock à gagner une deuxième maman.
> 
> Je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'en raison de mon emploi du temps changé, et des devoirs qui accompagnent le tout, je ne serais plus capable de publier aussi régulièrement que je l'ai fait pour les autres parties. Attendez-vous donc à un ou deux chapitres par mois (en comptant les autres traductions également).
> 
> ATTENTION ! Je tiens également à re-préciser, car il me semble que ça n'est toujours pas totalement clair pour tous, que Mycroft n'est pas celui qui a organisé le meurtre de Sebastian. Le responsable est Moriarty, qui a envoyé ses sbires exécuter celui qui avait osé toucher à celui dont le malheur appartient. Mycroft a juste été le plus "intelligent", car il savait comment allait réagir Moriarty, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il a tout révélé à Jim, concernant Sebastian. Là où Mycroft ne peut se montrer inhumain, il se débrouille pour quelqu'un d'autre le soit à sa place.
> 
> (1) Ceci correspond à peu près à 2 030 000 euros.
> 
> "Dans le monde entier, il n'y a aucun coeur pour moi que le tien. Dans le monde entier, il n'y a pas d'amour pour toi, à part le mien."  
> \- Maya Angelou

Chapitre 1 : _**Je meurs de ton absence**_

__

 

 

 

 

_**** _

__

 

 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**   
  
**_"Là où tu étais, se trouve désormais un vide en ce monde,_ **   
**_autour duquel j'erre le jour,_ **   
**_et dans lequel je sombre la nuit._ **   
**_Je meurs de ton absence."_ **   
**_– Edna St. Vincent Millay_ **

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_ **

__

__

Lorsque le réveil se déclenche à 8h30, ma main claque immédiatement pour l'arrêter, et je me retourne automatiquement dans le lit, cherchant à tâtons la forme chaude, et flexible qui devrait être blottie contre moi. La réalité me frappe violemment, gravant un creux ayant la même forme que la tête de Sherlock dans ma poitrine.

_Plus jamais._

C'est ma routine de chaque matin, désormais. Quelques merveilleuses secondes d'oubli, à chercher instinctivement le corps de Sherlock, puis l'agonie du souvenir, de la réalité. L'horrible vide en moi, ma peau n'est plus qu'une enveloppe entourant une charpente faite de verre brisé.

Cela fait 38 jours, 18 heures et 33 minutes que l'amour de ma vie a sauté du toit de St Bart's, 55 833 minutes que je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide, 3 349 980 secondes écoulées depuis que l'homme le plus vivant que je n'aie jamais connu a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, juste sous mes yeux.

Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, lorsque je venais d'être rapatrié d'Afghanistan à Londres, ma vie était fade, sans couleurs, ce n'était pas une vie. Je traînais les pieds chaque jour, cherchant une raison de continuer à vivre cette existence ennuyeuse. J'avais frauduleusement conservé mon Browning L9A1, le nettoyais et l'entretenais soigneusement, une porte de sortie qui pourrait servir si la recherche aboutissait nulle part. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Sherlock, j'aurais fini par l'avoir, ce rendez-vous avec mon arme.

Ces jours-là, ce n'était qu'un pique-nique comparé à ma vie, maintenant.

Le réveil sonne de nouveau, et je me retourne pour l'éteindre complètement. Grognant, j'extrais ma pitoyable carcasse du lit, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, ma routine commence. J'évite autant que je le peux de me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne supporte pas de voir ces yeux mornes, vides me regarder, les yeux d'un étranger. Je m'en vais ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un café.

Ce n'est seulement que lorsque j'en suis à ma deuxième tasse, tentant le plus fort possible de garder mon esprit vide, et _de ne penser à rien_ , que je me demande d'un seul coup – pourquoi ai-je programmé mon réveil ? Je ne suis certainement pas attendu à la clinique, je n'y ai plus travaillé depuis… depuis que c'est arrivé, alors pourquoi me suis-je levé si tôt. Puis je me souviens, et presse deux doigts autour de mon nez, pour essayer de garder mon sang-froid.

 _Mycroft._  
  
J'avais reçu une note hier, une épaisse carte en relief.

 

> _Cher John,_
> 
> _J'ai respecté votre souhait (très clairement exprimé) voulant que je "reste hors de votre vue", mais il reste des détails dont nous devons discuter, et malheureusement, ça ne peut plus être davantage retardé. Je passerai au 221B Baker Street samedi matin, à 9h00, nous pourrons ainsi avoir une discussion concernant ces problèmes.  
> _ _À bientôt,_
> 
> _Respectueusement votre,_   
>  _Mycroft Holmes_

J'envisage un instant d'éviter la confrontation, mais je sais qu'il s'arrangerait pour envoyer ses sbires me kidnapper, si je le fais, et je préférerais éviter un autre désagréable voyage en voiture aux côtés "d'Anthea", ou quel que soit son vrai prénom. Alors je me résigne, préparé à l'inévitable, m'assoie dans mon fauteuil, et m'adosse contre le coussin Union Jack.

Je m'aperçois que mes pieds sont nus, je médite quant à savoir si je vais oui ou non chercher des chaussettes ou bien des chaussures, puis finalement je hausse les épaules. Je ne vais pas m'emmerder à savoir si mes pieds dérangeraient Mycroft ou pas. Je ne l'ai pas invité ici, il s'est invité tout seul.

La sonnette résonne brièvement, et je me souviens de Sherlock avec ses remarques dédaigneuses, lorsqu'il savait que Mycroft était à la porte _("Il appuie le moins longtemps possible, puis essuie son doigt sur un mouchoir, monsieur le délicat.")_. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et je ferme les yeux, tentant d'éloigner l'image de roulement d'yeux méprisant et de boucles toutes agitées qui allaient de pair avec ce commentaire.

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Après un moment, je peux entendre Mme Hudson ouvrir la porte, et saluer Mycroft avec son habituelle chaleur et sa convivialité. Je me sens un peu mal de l'avoir laissée ouvrir. Leurs voix me parviennent, basses et inquiètes, je sais donc qu'ils sont en train de parler de moi. J'en soupir d'irritation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft clos la conversation, et j'écoute le bruit de ses semelles en cuir hors de prix s'approcher. Il apparaît sous l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, ayant l'air tendu et serré par son costume. Pour une fois, il n'est pas avec ce parapluie qu'il balance tout le temps d'une main, mais à la place se trouve un attaché-case en cuir fin.

 

"- Bonjour, John."

"- Mycroft."

 

Il s'installe de lui-même sur le siège cuir argenté situé en face du mien. C'est atrocement douloureux de le voir assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, et je dois m'empêcher de me mettre à lui hurler dessus, de lui ordonner de se lever. Avec réalisme, je pense au fait qu'il devait bien s'asseoir quelque part, dans cette pièce ou chaque objet me fait penser à Sherlock.

 

_Chevauchant Sherlock installé sur le fauteuil, les genoux plantés de chaque côtés de ses hanches, échangeant de longs, profonds et langoureux baisers, nos langues glissant, s'entrelaçant, mes doigts agrippant ses boucles soyeuses, et ses longs doigts, si gracieux, montant et descendant le long de mon dos…_

Il va vraiment falloir que je me penche sur la question du déménagement – je suis hanté par Sherlock, qu'importe sur quoi je pose mon regard.  
Est-ce donc si étonnant que je ne puisse pas commencer à tourner la page ?

Pourtant… _où_ pourrais-je aller ? Quel but ai-je, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien ?

Mycroft gigote dans le siège, et enlève des fils microscopiques, parasitant son pantalon. Ses yeux bleus si froids m'étudient incessamment, et au bout d'un moment, je ne le supporte plus.

 

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mycroft ?"

"- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, et ce à l'encontre de vos souhaits précédemment exprimés, John. Malheureusement, il subsiste quelques questions juridiques à régler, et cela ne peut plus attendre."

"- Et en quoi ça me concerne, Mycroft ?"

"- Vous êtes le bénéficiaire exclusif de Sherlock, comme le stipulent son testament et ses dernières volontés, John. En tant que son exécuteur testamentaire, j'ai été en mesure de me charger de la plupart des démarches judiciaires." il grimace. "Néanmoins, il y a des documents que vous devez signer, et vous avez quelques décision à prendre."

 

Je tombe tout simplement de l'armoire suite à cette annonce. Si jamais l'idée, de ne serait-ce qu'y penser, m'avait traversé l'esprit, j'aurais assumé que les biens de Sherlock seraient tous revenus à Mycroft. Et pourtant, honnêtement, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des biens matériels, lorsque ma raison de vivre, de _respirer_ , n'est plus là ?

Je me secoue un peu, stoppant toute pensées avant de finir par fondre en larme. En arriver là, face à Mycroft, serait mortifiant.

 

"- Très bien. Où dois-je signer ?"

 

Mycroft ouvre son attaché-case, et en sort une liasse de feuilles, ainsi qu'un stylo à plume doré.

 

"- J'ai déjà rempli tous les formulaires fiscaux nécessaires, et pris la liberté d'ouvrir un nouveau compte afin d'y placer la majorité de votre héritage. Toutes ses possessions vous reviennent, bien évidemment, et vous êtes en droit d'en disposer comme bon vous semble."

 

Héritage ? Nouveau compte ? Mon ahurissement doit être visible sur ma face, parce que Mycroft ajoute :

 

"Sherlock a toujours voulu le meilleur pour vous, John. Et il voulait que vous ayez largement de quoi subvenir à vos besoins."

 

Un vague nauséeuse s'abat sur moi. _Il voulait ce qui avait de mieux pour moi ?_ Ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux pour moi n'inclue certainement pas de regarder mon petit-ami s'éclater le crâne et finir en bouillie sur l'un des trottoirs de Londres. Ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir de mieux pour moi n'aurait pu inclure ce trou béant, si douloureux dans ma poitrine, là où mon cœur reposait autrefois.

Je réalise que Mycroft a dit quelque chose, ce qui me sort des méandres de l'horreur, je dois me concentrer sur le visage de l'enfoiré installé face à moi.

 

"- Pardon– quoi ?"

"- J'ai dit 'vous allez devoir décider de ce que vous comptez faire du Stard'." répète-t-il.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

 

Mycroft lâche un soupir ennuyé.

 

"- Vraiment, John. Le Stradivarius. Le violon de Sherlock. Vous n'avez sûrement pas oublié ?"

 

Je me fige.

 

"- Le violon de Sherlock… est un _Stradivarius ?_ " parviens-je à articuler.

 

Je ne suis pas un amateur de musique classique, mais je sais quand même qu'un Stradivarius est extraordinairement rare, que c'est un instrument d'une qualité exceptionnelle, et que ça coûte une fortune. Mais merde, comment ai-je pu ne pas savoir que Sherlock en avait un ? Et puis, bon Dieu, cette chose avait toujours été _posée dans un coin de l'appartement_ , et non pas dans un lieu spécial, ni sûr, ni n'importe quoi d'autre pour le protéger, et ce depuis que j'ai emménagé ici. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit jamais fait volé ?

Mycroft porte son petit sourire froid.

 

"- Je suis surpris que Sherlock ne vous ait pas mis au courant, John. Le petit instrument ici présent est un objet d'une très grande valeur."

"- Il ne me l'a jamais dit." je murmure.

"- Dans ce cas vous devriez en savoir un peu plus concernant votre nouvelle propriété." déclara-t-il. "Comme vous le savez, il n'existe pas grand nombre de violons pour gaucher faits par Antonio Stradivari, peut-être 600, tout au plus. Ce Stradivarius en particulier, connu sous le nom de _'La Donna'_ , a été conçu en 1727, et a été possédé par Niccolo Paganini."

 

Je me souviens brusquement d'une conversation chez Angelo, avant que nous ne devenions un couple, lorsque Sherlock s'était mis à déblatérer sans fin à propos de Paganini, _s'extasiant_ sur sa virtuosité, ainsi que les techniques brillantes qu'il avait développées. _"Si Paganini n'avait pas existé, John, tu n'aurais jamais pu entendre un seul violon, en tant qu'instrument solo. Son utilisation des harmoniques et du pizzicato a révolutionné la manière dont le violon était joué."._

Je peux encore me remémorer l'étincelle dans ses yeux, pendant qu'il en parlait, encore et encore, plus enthousiasmé par Paganini que par un triple homicide, et je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer un sanglot.

Mycroft m'observe, et j'aperçois soudainement le remord qu'il y a dans ses yeux. J'ai tellement été centré sur la rage que j'ai contre lui, pour être en partie responsable de la chute de Sherlock, que j'en ai presque oublié ceci – il a perdu son petit frère. La culpabilité d'avoir révélé les secrets de Sherlock à son pire ennemi le pèse.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis continue.

 

"- Le violon est estimé à 1,6 million de livres **(1)**."

 

Quoi ?

 

"- _Quoi ?!_ "

 

Mycroft penche la tête, et se répète.

 

"- 1,6 million de livres. Il est assuré, bien entendu, chez Lloyd's, à Londres."

"- Seigneur, Mycroft ! Ce truc est toujours resté ici, dans l'appartement ! Il doit bien y avoir des conditions à respecter chez Lloyd's, quand on possède un truc pareil, non ?"

"- En effet, John. Je paye des sommes significatives afin de permettre ce type d'accessibilité à _'La Donna'_. Cependant, comme vous n'en jouez pas, et que vous en êtes désormais le propriétaire, peut-être voudriez-vous le vendre ? Ou alors le mettre à disposition d'un musée ? Ils accordent très souvent des primes d'assurances pour les objets en leur possession."

 

Imaginer vendre le violon de Sherlock… non. _Non_. Cela représente beaucoup trop qui il était. Concernant le musée, ça peut marcher, mais il est bien trop tôt pour y penser.

 

"- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision maintenant, Mycroft." Ma voix se brise légèrement, et je déglutis difficilement, avant de continuer. "Peut-être que vous pourriez l'emporter et le mettre dans un endroit sécurisé pour moi, juste le temps que je sois prêt à y penser ?"

"- Bien sûr." Mycroft se remet doucement sur ses pieds. "Si vous pouviez juste signer ici, bien, je récupère ceci, prendrai le Stard, et disparaîtrai de votre vue."

 

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, désormais désespérément vide de tout équipement de chimiste, et je m'empare du stylo afin de signer les documents. Je lutte afin de suffisamment contrôler ma main gauche et maintenir ma prise. Mon tremblement est revenu à la mort de Sherlock, et ne m'a plus quitté depuis. Ma signature est beaucoup plus déformée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Mycroft vérifie tous les papiers, les range dans sa pochette, puis s'approche de l'étui à violon reposant contre le mur. Il l'ouvre, examine l'instrument, puis referme le tout. Il se retourne pour se diriger vers la sortie.

 

"J'espère que bientôt, John, vous serez capable de reprendre goût à la vie."

 

Il est plus guindé et distant que jamais, mais son regard est triste. Il attend une réponse, mais je ne dis rien. Il soupire, et passe la porte.

 

"- Quelle vie ?" je chuchote.

 

Il m'entend, et s'arrête sur la première marche des escaliers, restant immobile durant un instant, dos à moi. Puis il se remet à descendre, sans un regard en arrière.

 

"- Adieu, John."

_À suivre..._

 


	2. Arrête toutes les horloges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Intention suicidaire.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Coucou à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre qui, comme le premier, s'annonce triste et horrible, surtout pour ce pauvre John. Pour tout ceux qui ont l'habitude de retrouvailles simples et rapides, ceci changera vos habitudes ! J'espère que vos cours se passent bien.

Chapitre 2 _:_ _ **Arrête toutes les horloges**_

__

__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

****

  
__**"Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest,**  
ma semaine de travail et mon dimanche de repos,  
mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson.  
Je croyais que jamais l'amour n'aurait de fin : j'avais tort.  
Je ne veux plus d'étoiles maintenant, éteignez-les toutes.  
Enlevez la lune et détruisez le soleil.  
Videz l'océan et rasez les forêts.  
Car rien n'ira plus jamais bien."  
– __**W. H. Auden**

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

"- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi aujourd'hui, John ?"

 

Mme Hudson recommence avec son moment "thé et compassion", comme disent les autres. Elle est montée avec des scones faits-maison accompagnés de thé au jasmin, puis elle s'est assise près de moi sur le canapé, et maintenant, elle attend une réponse. Elle veut que je l'accompagne, pour aller voir la… pour aller voir la tombe de Sherlock.

Je ne suis pas allé aux funérailles. Je ne suis même pas allé au cimetière une seule fois pour le moment. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me rendre devant la preuve que Sherlock est parti, à jamais. Je sais, je le sais… voir sa tombe ne peut pas être pire que d'avoir vu son corps brisé et sans vie sur un trottoir. Et pourtant…

Je ne sais même pas si je serais un jour prêt à voir ça.

 

"John ?"

 

Sa voix est douce, mais insistante. Afin de gagner de temps, j'attrape un des scones aux mûres qu'elle a déposé dans un plat, devant moi, et en mords une bouchée. Elle les a badigeonnés de beurre et de crème au citron, pour tenter de me donner faim.

C'est une astuce que j'utilisais très souvent avec Sherlock, d'un seul coup les souvenirs remontent…

 

_Je suis blotti contre Sherlock sur ce canapé, et nous nous battons gentiment afin d'obtenir le dernier scone. Je ne fais pas vraiment de mon mieux, car j'ai vraiment envie qu'il le mange, mais c'est amusant de me bagarrer avec lui, en essayant d'en croquer un morceau, et observant ses lèvres roses s'écarter grandement lorsqu'il essaye d'engloutir la moitié de scone restante avant moi._

_Éclatant de rire en avisant ses joues gonflées, je me penche pour lécher la crème au citron restée sur le bord de ses lèvres délicieuses, puis je laisse ma langue continuer son voyage sinueux de sa bouche, jusqu'à sa mâchoire, pour finir sous son oreille. Je peux sentir sa gorge avaler le morceau de scone, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour m'embrasser, délicatement et profondément, sa voix grave laissant échapper un gloussement quand il me prend dans ses bras…_

"John, mon garçon ?"

 

Ce souvenir si vif me brise, et je dois presser mes poings serrés contre mes yeux pour retenir les sanglots grandissant au fond de ma gorge.

Mme Hudson glisse un peu plus près de moi, et entoure mes épaules de son bras, comme le ferait une mère.

 

"Tout vas bien, mon chéri. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le cacher, à moi. Allez-y, pleurez pour lui."

 

Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne _veux pas_. C'est si dur de s'arrêter. Mais elle continue.

 

"Bien sûr qu'il vous manque, John. Il était le centre de votre monde. Tout le monde pouvait le voir."

 

Et je craque. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Je plonge mon visage contre ses genoux, et y pleure de toute mon âme. Elle caresse mes cheveux et murmure des paroles apaisantes que je ne comprends pas.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Cela fait 45 jours, 11 heures, et 5 minutes que Sherlock m'a abandonné. 65 465 minutes depuis que mon existence a perdue tout raison d'être.

Je suis assis sur le bord de notre… _mon_ … lit parfaitement fait. J'ai écrit un mot d'excuse à Mme Hudson, mais je pense qu'après mon effondrement de ce matin, elle ne sera pas vraiment surprise. Je saisis le coussin de Sherlock, le presse contre mon visage, et inspire profondément, pour tenter de le sentir. J'ai fait ça tellement de fois – l'oreiller n'a plus d'odeur particulière, aucune trace de l'odeur inimitable, savoureusement acidulée de Sherlock. Elle a disparue.

Je me remémore une conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry, quelques années après que notre père se soit suicidé. Harry avait dit que le problème, lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qui s'est suicidé, c'est que l'on se met à penser que le suicide est une solution acceptable. On se dit que c'est un moyen logique d'échapper à la souffrance – on en a la réelle preuve. Et elle avait ajouté que, quand on est submergé par le chagrin, cette promesse d'échappatoire peut sembler terriblement attirante.

Harry était parfaitement juste.

Je prends mon arme, posée sur la table de nuit, je sors le chargeur afin de vérifier s'il est plein, puis le remet en place, avant d'enfoncer le canon dans ma bouche ouverte. Ça aussi, je l'ai fait tant de fois durant les six dernières semaines, avant de changer d'avis. Une simple pression, et je pourrais être avec lui, où qu'il soit. Un léger mouvement de doigt, et toute cette douleur s'en irait.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Soupirant, je ressors l'arme de ma bouche, et je me redresse, tête baissée, remettant la sécurité puis l'enlevant, la mettant, l'enlevant de nouveau, encore et encore. _Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas…_

Mon portable sonne sur le petit meuble. Je l'ignore, et le répondeur s'active. Il sonne une fois de plus, puis l'alerte message retentit. Lâchant un soupir, je tends le bras et le prend.

 

> _Vraiment, John ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez un de ces hommes capables de tant de lâcheté._ _  
> _ _MH_

Putain de caméras de surveillance. Là, Big Brother est réellement _en train_ d'observer.

 

> _**Allez-vous faire foutre, Mycroft.** _
> 
> _Je m'inquiète uniquement de votre bien-être, Docteur.  
>  MH_
> 
> _**Sherlock n'est plus là. Arrêtez de m'espionner.** _
> 
> _Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que je vous laisse faire ça.  
>  MH_
> 
> _**Si il avait tant voulu que je reste en vie, il n'aurait pas sauté de ce toit.** _
> 
> _Justement, il semblerait que vous vous trompiez à ce sujet.  
>  MH_
> 
> _**Pourquoi ?**_ _  
> _ _  
> _ _Aujourd'hui la police a estimé ne plus avoir besoin de son portable, et ils me l'ont envoyé. Il y a un enregistrement de sa conversation avec Moriarty, sur le toit._  
>  MH
> 
> _Il apparaît qu'il a sauté afin de sauver votre vie, ainsi que celles de Martha Hudson et Gregory Lestrade._   
> _MH_

Mes mains et mes lèvres s'engourdissent, ramollies, comme si j'avais été drogué à la lidocaïne. Est-ce un stratagème désespéré ayant pour but d'empêcher mon suicide ? Ou est-ce Sherlock est mort pour me sauver ?

 

> _Je peux vous faire parvenir une copie de l'enregistrement dès demain matin. Reposez votre arme, John. Reposez-vous.  
>  MH_

Je remets la sécurité, et range le pistolet dans le tiroir. J'ai attendu tant de temps. Je peux attendre encore un peu.

 

_À_ _suivre…_ _  
_

 


	3. Souvenirs de joie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice: Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. Vous devrez malheureusement attendre un peu plus à partir d'ici, que je puisse m'avancer dans la traduction. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et je suis désolée de prendre autant de pour y répondre, mais j'y répondrai à toutes ! Promis =)
> 
> Je pense à une personne très particulière en publiant ce chapitre, qui tombe en plus en plein dans le sujet. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai trouvé ma lumière dans l'obscurité ^^
> 
> Préparez les mouchoirs !

Chapitre 3 : _**Souvenirs de joie**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Il n'existe plus grande souffrance, que de se souvenir de la lumière une fois dans l'obscurité."  
– Aeschylus** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

Cela fait 56 jours, et quelques insupportables heures écoulées depuis que je l'ai regardé chuter, depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux argentés fixes, vides, au travers un masque de sang. J'ai cessé de compter les minutes et les secondes désormais. Est-ce que cela signifie que je fais des progrès ? Et si oui, vers _quoi_ je progresse ?

Mme Hudson vient me chercher, dans mon nouveau studio, et je suis déjà persuadé qu'elle tente de trouver comment complimenter cette pièce sombre. Je presse un peu notre départ, en lui disant que nous ne devrions pas faire trop attendre le taxi, mais en réalité, c'est surtout pour séparer mes mondes. Elle représente Baker Street, une partie de ma vie avec Sherlock, et j'ai besoin d'éloigner tout ça de mon nouveau domicile. Je peux dormir ici, sur le petit canapé-lit, sans ensuite tâtonner à la recherche de Sherlock, en me réveillant. Les murs ne sont pas gorgés des souvenirs de sa présence. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

Le taxi s'arrête au milieu de la longue rue, semi-circulaire devant le cimetière. Je marche lentement afin de rester au niveau de Mme Hudson _(et sérieusement, qui porte des petits talons dans un cimetière ?)_ , et nous avançons jusqu'à nous trouver dans une zone isolée, au pied d'un pin solitaire.

 _Seigneur._ Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.

Mycroft a fait un très bon choix. La pierre tombale est parfaite, d'un granit noir très poli, très net, très bien découpé. Très Sherlock.

Mme Hudson s'approche, puis place son bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe, balayant de la main une épine de pin tombée sur le bord. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière, et réalise que je me suis figé à une dizaine de mètres de la sépulture. Elle revient, s'empare délicatement de mon bras, et me traîne jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au pied du monument.

La tombe de Sherlock.

La terre est retombée, mais l'herbe n'a pas encore totalement repoussé. L'écriture sur la pierre est dorée, nette, impitoyable : "SHERLOCK HOLMES".

Les tremblements de ma main gauche atteignent leur paroxysme. Mme Hudson le sent, et serre un peu plus mon bras, pour me montrer avec sympathie son soutien, puis elle me relâche.

 

"- Prenez votre temps, mon chéri."

 

Nous nous tenons là, immobile, durant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

 

"J'aimerais que vous reveniez à l'appartement, John. C'est si morne lorsque j'y suis seule. Mycroft a payé le loyer pour l'année. Je pourrais vous aider à ranger ses affaires, quand vous y serez prêt."

 

Elle marque une pause, et ajoute "Il y a tout cet équipement, ce matériel scientifique. Je l'ai mis dans des boîtes. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Je pensais en faire don à une école." Elle lève les yeux vers moi. "Vous voudriez… ?"

Je secoue la tête.

 

"- Je ne peux pas retourner à l'appartement, pas encore – pas pour l'instant."

 

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Finalement, je suis capable de lui demander de retourner dans le taxi, ainsi je peux rester seul un moment. Je me réveille un peu, j'essaye de me ressaisir. Je peux le faire. La voix d'Ella, ma thérapeute, résonne dans ma tête.

 

_Rendez-vous sur sa tombe, John. Faites-le pour vous. Dîtes-lui les choses que vous auriez voulu lui dire, mais que vous n'avez jamais pu. Donnez-vous la chance d'avancer._

J'essaye. De toutes mes forces. Je laisse sortir ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Je lui dis que c'est un héros, que je crois entièrement en lui. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Puis pour finir, je me retrouve à le supplier.

 

"Encore une chose, une dernière petite chose, un de tes petits miracles, Sherlock, pour moi. Ne sois pas…" ma voix se brise, la cause aux larmes que je retiens désespérément. "… mort. Tu ne peux pas…" je ravale un sanglot. "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça."

 

Ma main s'agite, désigne la tombe, le cimetière, tout ce putain de _bordel_.

 

" _Reviens._ "

 

Je soupire, la tête baissée, et je reste simplement là, brisé. Les larmes s'écoulent librement maintenant, et je recouvre mes yeux de ma main. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'essuie les yeux, sèche mes larmes, et relève le regard, mon attention retournée à la tombe de mon meilleur ami, mon amant, ma raison de vivre. Saluant d'un signe de tête et m'autorisant à partir, je me retourne de façon militaire, et continue mon chemin.

 

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Les deux semaines suivantes sont le purgatoire sur terre. Je passe mes jours à mirer les murs de mon tout petit studio, ou à naviguer inutilement sur internet. On peut gaspiller son temps de tellement de manières sur YouTube ou sur la BBC Online, et après avoir perdu en trois jours une quantité assez surprenante d'argent en jouant excessivement au poker en ligne, je supprime mon compte Party Poker. Je regarde beaucoup trop de télé poubelle, et même ça, n'arrive pas à me sortir Sherlock de la tête. Je peux encore l'entendre râler, méprisant, envers ces "idiots sans cervelle" défilant sur l'écran, comme si il était dans la pièce.

Si mes journées sont telles le purgatoire, mes nuits je les passe en enfer.

Chaque nuit, je lutte afin de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, sachant ce qui m'attend. Avant de me rendre au cimetière, mes cauchemars étaient déjà terribles, et alternaient entre des visions de l'Afghanistan et la chute de Sherlock. Mais maintenant ils sont devenus insupportables. Je ne suis même pas sûr de passer par autre chose que le sommeil paradoxal. Apparemment, mon sommeil ne serait plus qu'un cauchemar constant.

 

 _Le rêve démarre sur une scène assez innocente. Sherlock et moi marchons main dans la main, comme nous le faisions si souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais nous nous trouvons en Afghanistan. La plupart des gens s'imaginent que la province d'Helmand est un désert, mais dans mes rêves, toute cette éclatante verdure et ces fleurs me reviennent. Nous avançons à travers ces luxuriantes hautes herbes, le long de la rivière Helmand. Les pétales des fleurs d'abricotiers et d'amandiers tombent en voletant dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Près de nous, les champs de coquelicots sont resplendissants de couleurs_ _._

_Sherlock rit à quelque chose que j'ai dit, et son rire si riche, brûlant et rauque me réchauffe de la tête aux pieds. Il se tourne vers moi, entoure mon visage de ses mains, et se penche pour poser ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Nous sombrons dans les épaisses herbes, et nous allongeons ensemble, s'embrassant et caressant. J'entortille mes doigts dans boucles denses, chaudes, humides…_

_Humides ?_

_Perplexe, je brise le baiser, rapproche ma main, et aperçoit mes doigts, recouverts de sang. Je baisse les yeux afin de regarder Sherlock. Il est allongé sous moi, me souriant sans joie, le visage ensanglanté. Me relevant brusquement avec horreur, je me retrouve sur la trajectoire d'un vélo sorti de nulle part, je me fais heurter et tombe violemment, sur le trottoir gelé._

_Un horrible et terrifiant sentiment d'effroi me traverse, je lève les yeux pour tomber sur la façade de l'hôpital St. Barts, dressé devant moi, de tous ses étages, contrastant parmi ce ciel gris et nuageux. Gravés sur toute la corniche du bâtiment, les mots "TROP TARD TROP TARD" se répètent sans fin, juste sous la ligne du toit._

_Alors que je m'éloigne en trébuchant_ _,_ _de cet immeuble, j'aperçois cette grande silhouette sombre sur le toit, cachant la vue du ciel, les bras largement écartés. Sherlock se penche et tombe en direction du sol, ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant. Je me jette en avant et tente de le rattraper, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas, et je sais qu'il est trop tard, encore, toujours trop tard…_

Je me réveille en sursaut sur le lit, en hurlant, agrippant frénétiquement mes draps trempés de sueur. Essayant désespérément de retenir mes sanglots, je m'assieds sur le bord du lit, me balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête entre mes mains. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela se termine. Ella avait tort. Aller voir sa tombe n'a rien fait pour m'aider à avancer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il est toujours là, sa gracieuse silhouette se tenant incessamment aux coins de mon regard, et disparaissant lorsque je cherche à la regarder de face. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai même pensé l'avoir vu au cimetière à un moment, m'observant alors que je pleurais sur sa tombe. M'en aller de Baker Street ne m'empêche pas de voir Sherlock partout où se posent mes yeux, son visage et sa voix hantent mon esprit.

Cela fait 71 jours depuis que Sherlock m'a laissé. Peut-être qu'il attend juste que je le rejoigne.

 

 

 

 

  
_**oOoOo** _ _**  
**_

__

"- John, mon chéri, j'espérais que nous pourrions sortir pour boire un thé. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes allés voir la tombe de Sherlock, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec vous."

 

Mme Hudson. Tellement plus qu'une logeuse pour moi, et pratiquement une deuxième mère pour Sherlock. Sherlock n'a jamais vraiment parlé de sa mère, et je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais j'ai la nette impression que Mme Holmes est une femme froide et distante. J'ai toujours pensé que, pour Sherlock, Mme Hudson comblait ce vide. Je sais qu'elle nous a toujours maternés, en nous cuisinant des petits plats, rangeant _(malgré son insistance à répéter qu'elle n'était_ pas _notre gouvernante)_ , et en nous couvrant d'affection d'une centaine de manières différentes.

Et aujourd'hui elle est là, dans mon studio sans charme, désirant ma compagnie.

J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Très tôt ce matin, après le plus horrible des cauchemars que j'ai pu faire, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus continuer. Je ne peux juste plus vivre sans Sherlock. Mais, Mme Hudson ne m'en demande pas beaucoup. Passer un après-midi à boire le thé avec elle n'est pas grand-chose à offrir, en comparaison de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous.

 

"- Je serais ravi de prendre le thé avec vous, Mme Hudson." je lui dis, forçant un sourire.

 

J'attrape ma veste, et la suis dans le lugubre corridor sentant toujours légèrement l'urine. Je prendrai un visage joyeux, si je le peux, et passerai ces dernières petites heures avec elle.

Lorsque je serai de retour à mon petit studio, j'écrirai une nouvelle lettre, et je pourrai enfin m'en remettre à mon Browning, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a un moment déjà.

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Mme Hudson jette son dévolu sur un de ces cafés à chaises et tables minuscules, là où l'on a à peine la place pour poser ses tasses et ses soucoupes. Nous nous glissons avec difficulté sur nos chaises, et je me revois _assis dans un café à Paris avec Sherlock, alors que nous y sommes dans le but de démanteler un réseau international de contrebande. Il refuse de manger, pour changer, mais je l'oblige à boire une tasse de café, et_ _il se laisse aller jusqu'à grignoter un biscuit._ _Nous sommes autour d'une petite table faite de marbre, installés sur deux chaises ridicules en fer forgé, se voulant chics. La table est si petite que nos genoux se heurtent, et il y a tellement de monde que Sherlock s'inquiète de trop bouger, craignant de bousculer les autres clients installés près de lui._

 _Pendent un moment, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est inquiet de pouvoir leur faire mal_ _–_ _la plupart du temps il ne se préoccupe pas des autres et de leurs sentiments. Je suis quand même presque certain qu'en fait, si il est tant récalcitrant à l'idée de trop bouger, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas paraître maladroit._

 _Alors que nous sommes assis ici, je me rends compte de sa drôle de posture_ _–_ _les coudes maladroitement serrés le long de son corps, assis bien trop bas pour un homme de sa stature, les genoux collés contre le dessous de la table. Subitement, il apparaît au monde telle une mante religieuse._

_Une fois cette image en tête, c'est fini, je me mets à rire comme un gosse. Son demi-sourire perplexe ne fait qu'augmenter mon moment d'hystérie._

_"- Je suis désolé, mais tu as l'air si… si…" mes mots se noient dans mes éclats de rires, et je continue jusqu'à en pleurer._

_Apparemment mon hilarité est contagieuse, parce qu'il commence à glousser également, puis nous rions, encore et encore…_

Je pensais que nous serions éternellement capables de rire.

Mme Hudson voit ma détresse, et se met à bavarder au sujet de la vie du voisinage, les deux mariés de Mme Turner sont en pleine procédure afin d'adopter un bébé, la femme de M Chatterjee venant d'Islamabad s'est montrée à Baker Street, le restaurant Croque-Monsieur a ajouté à la carte un nouveau sandwich crevette-avocat, qui se trouve être la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé. Chacune des mentions du lieu où Sherlock et moi étions si heureux est un autre coup de poing à l'estomac.

Je dois faire la sourde oreille afin de me retenir de lui hurler dessus afin qu'elle _la ferme tout simplement et qu'elle me laisse tranquille_. Son discours s'efface peu à peu, et je replonge dans mes souvenirs, une fois encore _dans le café, à Paris. La chasse palpitante de ces deux bandits à travers les petites rues étroites. Plaquer l'un d'entre eux au sol tandis que Sherlock assène un coup sec sur la nuque de l'autre. Je me souviens de la marche de retour jusqu'à l'hôtel, une fois en avoir termin_ _é avec_ _Interpol, nous tenant la main, nous arrêtant de temps en temps pour nous embrasser contre des murs pittoresques, jusqu'à ce que nous trébuchions, si emmêlés l'un et l'autre que nous tenions difficilement debout, dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Et, ohhhh, je me revois poussant Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe entre ces draps froids et chiffonnés, je le revois me préparer délicatement avec ses doigts et du lubrifiant, je me souviens m'être glissé sur lui, puis nous deux bougeant ensemble en un rythme sans fin, moi admirant son beau visage, si magnifique sous la lumière de la lune traversant la fenêtre, murmurant doucement son prénom à son oreille pendent qu'il rejette sa tête en arrière et serre les draps entre les doigts…_

"- John, mon chéri ?" Mme Hudson tient un mouchoir en papier, me tapote le bras, et je prends alors conscience des larmes qui coulent sans un bruit le long de mes joues.

 

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, m'empare du mouchoir pour essuyer mes yeux et mes joues, et j'essaye de prendre sur moi. Je suis écrasé par la gêne d'avoir perdu tout contrôle devant tant de personnes, et je me dois de me redresser, la tête haute, la mâchoire serrée.

 

"Je suis si désolée, mon chéri. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que parler de la maison serait trop pour vous."

 

La maison. Elle pense que Baker Street est mon chez moi. Bien que si elle est juste d'un certain côté, c'est uniquement car Baker Street est inéluctablement relié à Sherlock dans mon esprit.

Être avec _Sherlock_ _,_ c'était être à la maison. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi désormais.

Mme Hudson serre ma main dans la sienne, et me dit :

 

"Quand vous rentrerez à votre appartement, vous feriez mieux de vous allonger et dormir un peu."

"- Je le ferai."

 

Je suis pressé de rentrer à mon studio maintenant, d'écrire ma lettre, et de passer à la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. Puisque Sherlock est là-bas, la mort ne peut pas être si terrible.

Je suis prêt à le voir de nouveau.

 

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

J'ai rangé tout mon studio, et là je suis assis devant mon minuscule bureau, déposant un bloc-notes sous mes yeux. J'écris une courte et simple lettre. Mon tremblement est assez calme, comme si il savait que tout sera bientôt terminé.

 

 

 

 

> _À la personne qui me trouvera, je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu qu'il existe un moyen de faire ceci, sans blesser personne, mais même ça n'est plus_ _une assez bonne raison à ce que je reste ici. Je ne peux plus continuer, j'ai besoin d'être auprès de Sherlock. Il était ma raison de vivre, et sans lui, je n'ai fait que végéter._
> 
> _Harry, pardonne-moi de te faire traverser ça. Je t'aime._
> 
> _PS : Pour ce que ça vaut, si parmi tout ce monde quelqu'un s'en soucie, je ne penserai jamais que Sherlock ait été un imposteur. Il est mort pour me sauver, pour sauver ses amis. Il était réel, il était extraordinaire, et il était un miracle. Mon miracle._

J'y appose ma signature, heureux d'avoir tout terminé, dans les moindres détails.

_Maintenant, mon arme._

Je m'assieds sur le canapé-lit, ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit… et me fige.

Impossible à manquer, posée sur mon Browning, se trouve une carte postale venant de l'auberge Cross Keys, dans le Dartmoor, où nous avions séjourné durant l'affaire Henry Knight, et où nous étions retournés pour passer nos premières vacances en tant que couple. Les doigts tremblants, je la prends et la retourne.

Au dos, écrites à l'encre épaisse et noire, il y a cinq lettres capitales, toutes séparées par des points. Juste dessous je vois une courte note, également en majuscules.

 

 

 

 

  
_**U.M.Q.R.A.  
RENDS-TOI ** _ _**À** _ _**LA VALLÉE DE LA PEUR.** _

__

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est "la vallée de la peur", mais je n'ai parlé qu'à une seule personne de mon erreur à propos des appels de phares en Morse, m'ayant épelés U.M.Q.R.A., et cette personne s'est elle-même jetée du toit de St Barts. J'étais certain que personne d'autre n'était au courant de ceci. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Je m'empare de mon Browning, vérifie la sécurité, et le place sur le lit. "Je crois que notre tête-à-tête va devoir attendre encore un peu.", je lui dis. Il ne répond pas.

Je mets la main sur un sac et commence à rassembler quelques affaires, m'assurant au passage que mon pistolet et ses munitions sont placés dans la poche du côté. Il semblerait que je doive me rendre dans le Dartmoor. _ **  
**_

_À suivre..._

 


	4. Nous étions ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Souvenirs précis et très chauds.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Coucou tout le monde !  
> En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai juste eu un énorme moment de nostalgie et me suis dit "dire qu'on démarrait simplement sur un John qui ne s'avouait pas amoureux de son fou de colocataire". Regardez le chemin qu'on a parcouru ! Sans rire !
> 
> Bref, je sais, ce sont les retrouvailles qui vous intéresse, elles arriveront, bientôt =)
> 
> (1) Lire "La chanson de Sherlock" et "Le gardien de mon frère" pour plus d'informations.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :  _ **Nous étions ensemble**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Nous étions ensemble. C'est tout ce qui m'importait."  
– Walt Whitman** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

Sur la route en direction du Dartmoor, à bord d'une voiture de location, je suis frappé de voir à quel point ce trajet, que j'aurais maintenant effectué trois fois, est différent. La première fois que Sherlock et moi avons pris cette route, il conduisait, et avait insisté afin que l'on prenne cette Land Rover ridiculement démesurée. Sherlock, au volant, était un curieux mélange de précision et manies bizarres, oscillant entre un calme extrême et un maniement expert du véhicule, puis de brusques éclairs d'inattention qui semblaient survenir aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Lors de notre deuxième venue au Dartmoor, nous étions alors en vacances en tant que couple, j'avais mis un point d'honneur à préparer moi-même le voyage, et conduit la berline de taille moyenne que nous avions louée. Sherlock avait râlé, car il n'avait soit disant pas le même champ de vision que dans la Land Rover, mais je lui avais fait remarquer que la Toyota Auris que j'avais choisi possédait une consommation de carburant deux fois moins importante que le 4x4, donc le sujet était clos.

Durant chacun de ces trajets, l'un avant que nous soyons amants et l'autre après, la longue traversée avait été pleine de conversations fortes passionnantes, entrecoupées d'instants agréablement silencieux. Aujourd'hui, conduire seul dans une autre de ces berlines à faible consommation me paraît interminable. Mentalement, je sais pertinemment qu'en durée, cet aller sera égal aux autres, quasiment quatre heures. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir conduit le double de ce temps ?

Attardant mon regard sur les amas de granite du Dartmoor, ces touffes de bruyère et d'ajoncs parsemés sur ces collines mornes, je me remémore mon séjour avec Sherlock, ici, où nous étions heureux, ensemble, et je sens mes entrailles se tordre en moi.  _Seigneur, il me manque tellement._

La plus grande partie du temps passée au volant, je me pose des questions à propos de la carte postale, me demandant qui a bien pu s'introduire dans mon studio, et la déposer dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Si je n'étais pas absolument sûr et certain que Moriarty est mort, il aurait été le premier suspect sur ma liste – non, il aurait été la liste à  _lui seul_. Je suppose que le responsable pourrait être un membre de son réseau criminel, mais ça n'a aucun sens. Sherlock est... parti. M'atteindre n'apporterait rien, aucun avantage.

Mycroft pourrait certainement être derrière ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son style. De plus, il s'est surtout montré inquiet pour moi depuis... enfin, il a été assez gentil. Je ne désire pas passer de temps avec lui – le rôle qu'il a tenu dans la destruction de Sherlock m'est toujours en mémoire, aussi non-voulu que ça ait pu être – mais je ne le vois pas faire un truc de ce genre.

Pourtant, je ne peux imaginer personne d'autre l'ayant fait, qui d'autre qu'une personne ayant accès à un set de surveillance aurait possiblement pu savoir à propos de "l'incident U.M.Q.R.A.". Et le message, "RENDS-TOI À LA VALLÉE DE LA PEUR" est totalement mystérieux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà entendu "la vallée de la peur" auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois arrivé, je sais juste qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Sherlock a déteint sur moi, je suppose. Je ne suis plus capable de résister à une énigme.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

À l'instant où je franchis la porte de l'auberge Cross Keys, Gary Barnes-Windigate, l'aubergiste, lève les yeux et sourit après m'avoir reconnu. Ses deux yeux étincellent en ma direction, au milieu de son visage rougeaud et enjoué.  


"- Docteur Watson ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir !" Il se tourne, criant en direction de la cuisine "Billy ! Le Docteur Watson est là !"

_  
Lorsque Sherlock et moi sommes venus ici lors de notre petit break romantique, il avait, désinvolte, fait remarquer qu'il était "évident" que le comptable tenant les comptes du Cross Keys se servait dans les caisses, et que cela durait depuis pas mal de temps. Du coup, Gary et Bill avaient essayé de l'engager afin qu'il puisse leur fournir des preuves. Ça ne lui prit en tout et pour tout qu'une heure et demie, et il refusa d'être rémunéré. (Sociopathe, mon cul.) En échange, ils s'arrangèrent pour nous fournir en extra tous les services qui leur vinrent à l'esprit, et refusèrent le payement de notre séjour. Une fois encore, Sherlock avait réussi à se mettre un propriétaire dans la poche, et nous profitions des bénéfices..._

L'époux de Gary, un des seuls hommes existant pouvant réellement me donner l'impression d'être grand, arrive derrière le comptoir, visiblement ravi de me voir.  


"- C'est vraiment génial de vous revoir, Docteur Watson." me dit Bill, puis son sourire s'efface. "Ça nous a fait tellement de peine, quand on a appris pour Monsieur Holmes."  


Ses yeux bleus, au milieu de son visage d'ordinaire joyeux, ainsi que ce bouc roux, semblent inappropriés à la sombre mine qu'il arbore. Gary approuve, adoptant la même expression.  


"- Un grand homme, Monsieur Holmes." dit-il, l'air plongé sans ses souvenirs, passant une main dans ses cheveux gris et bouclés tout en bataille. "Il a sauvé notre auberge, ça pour sûr. S'il n'avait pas remarqué que notre comptable vidait nos caisses, Billy et moi aurions probablement vendu l'affaire. On lui doit tellement."  


Nous restons tous silencieux durant quelques instants. Puis Gary ajoute :  


"Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un homme capable d'absolument tout."  


Je sens de nouveau une boule se former dans le fond de ma gorge, et je me la racle vivement. Les visages de Billy et Gary me prouve que je ne dois pas être très bon pour cacher mes émotions. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que clore cette conversation. Serrant quelque peu la mâchoire, je les regarde un sourcil haussé de manière appuyée. Gary saisit l'allusion.  


"Nous avons pris la liberté de vous installer dans une des chambres double, Docteur Watson. Seule la moitié de nos chambres sont occupées à ce moment de l'année, alors nous avons pensé que vous préfériez sûrement avoir une salle de bain confortable. Bien sûr, vous ne payerez que le prix d'une chambre simple."

"- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous."  


Je me penche afin de ramasser mon sac, posé sur le sol, à côté de moi, puis je suis Gary qui se rend derrière le comptoir, d'où il me tend les clés de la chambre.

Oh, Seigneur. C'est la chambre 221. Sherlock et moi avions séjournés dans cette chambre durant nos vacances en amoureux, amusés par le fait qu'il nous soit impossible d'échapper à ce nombre.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur le visage souriant, sympathique de Gary, et sais que si jamais je demandais une autre chambre, il se sentirait terriblement mal de m'avoir blessé par inadvertance. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  


"Merci, Monsieur Barnes-Windigate."

"- Je vous en prie, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Gary." Il rit. "Billy et moi ne devions pas avoir les idées claires, le jour où nous avons décidé d'unir nos deux noms comme ça. Windigate est déjà assez difficile sans avoir en plus ajouté quelque chose devant. C'est imprononçable."  


Je me débrouille pour lui rendre son sourire, sentant combien les muscles de mon visage ont pâti du manque d'utilisation.  


"- Dans ce cas, merci Gary. Et appelez-moi John, et non pas Docteur Watson, hein ?"

"- Pas de problèmes, John. Faites-nous savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait rendre votre séjour plus agréable. Nous servirons le thé vers 3 heures 30, et le dîner à 6 heures."

"- Merci, Gary."

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

La chambre se trouve être exactement dans le même état qu'elle l'était lorsque Sherlock et moi l'avons partagée. Les souvenirs du temps passé ici me reviennent avec la vitesse d'un boomerang Je lâche mon sac au pied de l'énorme lit, et m'assieds afin de me déchausser. Je m'étends sur le lit, ferme mes yeux, et me  _remémore_...

 

 

_**(3 mois plus tôt)** _

__

_Sherlock ferme la porte derrière nous, la verrouille en un grand geste, et retire son manteau, l'accrochant lui et son écharpe sur le crochet prévu à cet effet, au dos de la porte. Tandis que je m'extirpe de ma veste pour pouvoir la suspendre au porte manteau voisin, Sherlock court jusqu'au lit, et se jette dessus, s'y étirant ensuite comme un chat le ferait sous un rayon de soleil. Il me sourit lascivement._   


_"- Que diriez-vous de me rejoindre, Docteur Watson ?"_   


_Tout en riant, je m'approche afin de lui enlever ses chaussures_ _,_ _qui visiblement n'ont aucune considération pour la couverture d'un blanc immaculé. Lentement, je fais glisser ses chaussettes, caressant au passage ses cous-de-pied sensibles._ _À_ _ce contact, Sherlock ronronne presque de plaisir. J'ai découvert que Sherlock va jusqu'à quasiment se liquéfier lorsque ses pieds sont chatouillés. Il déteste être chatouillé sur presque n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, mais il pourrait rester les pieds posés sur mes cuisses plus d'une heure durant, à savourer la sensation de mes doigts les lui caressant et chatouillant. Puis il se retournerait, plantant sa tête au beau milieu de mes cuisses, attendant que ses somptueuses boucles noires subissent le même sort. (Il est si félin.)_

 _Ç_ _a paraît probablement étrange à dire, mais Sherlock a les pieds les plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils sont comme le reste de son corps. Ses doigts longs et gracieux, cette nuque semblable à celle d'un cygne, ses hautes courbes élégantes, ses fines jambes si bien formées. Ils font partis d'un tout, la symétrie de son corps est parfaite, que ce soit de manière individuelle ou dans l'ensemble._

_(Mon Dieu, comment me suis-je débrouillé pour avoir la chance de capturer le coeur de cet homme si incroyablement beau ?)_

_Je m'arrête pour pouvoir ôter mes propres chaussures et chaussettes, avant de monter sur Sherlock, à cheval sur ses hanches, lui souriant de mon emplacement. Son sourire à la Cheshire cat s'élargit plus que jamais, et il s'élève pour saisir ma nuque avec sa main chaude, puis m'attire pour un baiser._ _Ses douces lèvres sont déjà légèrement entrouvertes, et je prends donc l'avantage, y glissant ma langue juste assez pour pouvoir taquiner le bout de la sienne. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue explorant minutieusement ma bouche, glissant avec chaleur contre la mienne. Ses mains se déplacent le long de mon dos, jusqu'à descendre et agripper mon postérieur, ce qui lui permet de me serrer encore plus contre lui. Il déplace son genou, de sorte que sa cuisse soit légèrement pressée contre mon aine, je gémis doucement de plaisir à ce contact._

_Il inverse nos positions, et je me retrouve avec son corps, étendu sur le mien. Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui, et tandis qu'une de mes mains fait son chemin jusqu'à aller caresser ses boucles si extraordinairement douces, l'autre va errer sur ses fesses splendides. Il libère ma bouche afin de laisser la sienne tracer un chemin de baisers de ma mâchoire à ma gorge, mordant et aspirant ma peau sensible._

_Il se réinstalle brusquement sur ses genoux, chevauchant mes hanches, et commence à déboutonner sa chemise rouge et noire de manière impatiente. Tout en révélant son torse fin et musclé, il me sourit._   


_"- Tu portes décidément beaucoup trop de vêtements, John."_

_"- Eh bien, je suis persuadé qu'un homme intelligent comme toi peut trouver une solution à ce problème, Sherlock."_   


_Il me sourit d'un air malicieux, saisissant le bord de mon pull, et le remonte. Je l'aide à le retirer, et ma chemise suit rapidement. Il se penche pour m'embrasser, se collant à moi, et la sensation de nos peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, est enivrante. Il roule et tombe près de moi, et ainsi il peut atteindre le bouton et la braguette de mon jean, qu'il ne tarde pas à ouvrir._

_Alors que je m'occupe à enlever sa ceinture et son pantalon, sa main se faufile dans mes sous-vêtements, et s'empare de mon érection. J'halète aussitôt que ses doigts fins, si chauds, s'enroulent autour de mon sexe et se déplacent de haut en bas, fermement. D'un seul coup, et avec rapidité, il se retrouve plus bas, me prenant dans sa bouche en un mouvement soudain._   


_"Sherlock !"_   


_Ses yeux couleur argent me fixent, ses lèvres, pleines, roses, m'entourent, et il ronronne de plaisir. Les vibrations me laissent haletant, sa langue tournoie autour de mon gland, et j'arque le dos, c'est trop beaucouptropohmonDieuSherloc k !_

_Il se redresse lentement, et croise mon regard de manière fort significative avant de déglutir intentionnellement, et de se lécher les lèvres. (Oh, nom de Dieu, c'est tellement_ sexy _). Il remonte afin de m'embrasser profondément, et je peux me goûter sur sa langue (encore plus sexy). Il sourit._  


_"- Ça va John ?"_

_"- Oh que oui."_   


_Je roule et m'assieds pour lui retirer son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, je me lève ensuite histoire de me débarrasser des miens qui étaient restés autour de mes cuisses. Je me baisse dans le but de sortir ma trousse de toilette de mon sac, et de la poser sur la table de nuit. J'en extrais un flacon de lubrifiant, et hausse un sourcil lorsque j'en sors un préservatif._   


_"Nos tests ont indiqués que nous sommes tous les deux négatifs, donc ils sont optionnels désormais. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Tu veux me monter à cru ?"_   


_Ses yeux s'élargissent, ses pupilles dilatées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, me faisant penser à un chat qui vient juste de repérer sa proie._   


_"- Tu es sûr, John ?"_

_"- Absolument."_   


_Je balance le préservatif dans la pochette, m'en vais rapporter une des serviettes se trouvant dans la salle de bain, et reviens près du lit avec la serviette et le lubrifiant. Sherlock s'est levé afin de ramener la couette blanche au pied du lit. Il me prend la serviette des mains et l'étend sur les draps._

_Nous nous tenons de chaque côté du lit, simplement à nous regarder durant plusieurs minutes. Puis Sherlock se met à parler._   


_"- En fait, John..." il avale difficilement sa salive, et le volume de sa voix ne dépasse même plus celui d'un murmure. "... tu devrais peut-être être celui qui... 'me monte à cru', comme tu l'as dit."_   


_J'observe ses yeux, y trouvant de l'anxiété, mais aucune peur. Nous ne l'avons jamais fait ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Son histoire avec Sebastian Wilkes_ **(1)** _l'avait assez terrifié pour qu'il ne désire jamais être receveur lors de sexe anal. Nous avons exploré d'autres horizons, pour notre plus grand plaisir, et j'ai découvert, à ma plus grande surprise et joie, combien être "en-dessous" est fantastique._

_(Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, que je deviendrais un véritable adorateur de pénis, je l'aurais envoyé se faire faire une IRM, ou lui aurait déboîté l'épaule.)_

_Du coup, je n'ai jamais "monté" Sherlock, et j'avais pensé que nous ne changerions rien, puisque ce que nous avons roule bien, très, très, très bien. Mais visiblement, Sherlock a pensé à changer un peu._

_Je contourne le lit et le prends dans mes bras._   


_"- Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça, Sherlock ? Il n'y a pas de problèmes si nous restons éternellement sans le faire, tu sais."_   


_Ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire._   


_"- John, je t'ai observé être dessous durant des semaines, et il est clair que tu apprécies grandement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je rate quelque chose. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens." Il s'arrête un moment, puis ajoute de façon moins audible. "Ne pas essayer d'avancer, c'est comme le laisser m'atteindre encore une fois."_   


_Je resserre ma prise sur lui, savourant de sentir son corps fin et nu, pressé contre le mien, et je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Wilkes s'est délecté d'avoir humilié et dominé Sherlock, et il apprécierait sûrement de savoir qu'il a détruit certains aspects de sa vie sexuelle_ _._

_(Bien sûr, il ne peut plus rien en savoir maintenant. Lorsque nous avons vu cet article, il y a quelques semaines de cela, à propos du "tragique accident d'escalator" qui a causé la mort de Sebastian Wilkes, nous n'en avons pas vraiment discuté. Je pense que tous les deux savons, tout au fond de nous, que Mycroft y a été pour quelque chose, mais nous n'en avons rien dit, au lieu de ça, le journal s'est retrouvé à la poubelle, et nous sommes sortis faire une longue promenade à Regent's Park. Dans certaines situations, il n'y a juste rien à dire.)_   


_"- Très bien, amour. Mais on va y aller doucement, et tu peux me demander d'arrêter à tout moment. On est d'accord, hein ?"_   


_Il m'embrasse délicatement, en m'allongeant sur le lit._   


_"- J'ai confiance en toi, John."_   


_Nous nous allongeons face à face, échangeant de longs, langoureux baisers, flattant de nos doigts le corps de l'autre. Les baisers se font de plus en plus chauds et urgents. Je m'éloigne enfin et m'installe de façon à pouvoir dévaler le corps de Sherlock au moyen de mes lèvres, savourant la netteté, le goût salé et l'odeur de sa chaude peau, percevant la nuance musquée au fur et à mesure que j'approche son aine. Tâtonnant à la recherche de la petite bouteille que j'avais déposée sur le lit un peu plus tôt, je m'agenouille entre ses jambes écartées, et enduis d'un peu de lubrifiant les doigts de chacune de mes mains, l'étalant généreusement entre eux._

_J'enroule la verge de Sherlock de mes doigts glissants, le faisant ainsi haleter, ronronner même, de plaisir. Me penchant, je taquine son extrémité avec ma langue, tout en laissant mon autre main et mes doigts humides se diriger plus loin, m'attardant avec beaucoup d'application sur son périnée, puis en allant doucement, très doucement, trouver son entrée fermée._

_Je l'observe intensément, prêt à tout arrêter immédiatement au moindre signe de peur ou de panique venant de lui. Il était jusqu'ici sur son dos, les yeux fermés, perdu dans les sensations, mais aussitôt que mon doigt trace les contours de son anus, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde._   


_"- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?"_

_"- O–oui..." il murmure, hésitant._

_"- Sherlock, on peut arrêter."_

_"- Non." Son sourire est timide, mais empli de chaleur. "Je te l'ai dit– j'ai confiance en toi, John. Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal."_   


_(Seigneur, non._ Jamais _.)_

_Je lui rends son sourire, une boule au fond de la gorge due au surplus d'émotion. Comment ai-je fait pour remporter l'amour et la confiance de cet homme magnifique ?_   


_"- Je t'aime."_   


_Son sourire s'élargit, allant jusqu'à faire plisser le coin de ses yeux._   


_"- Je t'aime, moi aussi."_   


_Je reprends mes douces caresses, en faisant attention. Il laisse échapper quelques plaintes, et lève ses hanches, appréciant visiblement les nouvelles sensations. Ma langue taquine de nouveau son sexe pendent que délicatement_ _,_ _le bout d'un de mes doigts presse doucement contre lui. Il se crispe un instant, puis se relâche face à l'intrus, l'autorisant à se glisser à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'élargissent alors que lentement, et avec précaution, j'entre et sors mon doigt, aidant le muscle à se décontracter._

 _Lorsque je glisse un deuxième doigt en son entrée brûlante, j'entoure son_   _érection_ _de ma bouche, au même moment, ce qui le distrait au point qu'il ne semble pas avoir senti la nouvelle intrusion. Je continue à faire tourner ma langue autour de son gland exposé, tout en travaillant et étirant l'anneau de muscle tendu, puis je m'arrête, afin de courber mes doigts vers le haut en vue de (et là, voilà l'avantage inespéré d'être médecin !) caresser sa prostate, sans aucune chance d'échouer._

_Sherlock s'arque violemment en lâchant un mugissement rauque, choqué._   


_"- John ! Oh mon Dieu, John !"_   


_(_ _À_ _mon avis, il aime ça.)_

_J'ajoute un troisième doigt, l'étirant davantage, un de mes appendices caressant encore et encore sa prostate, sans rien changer, tout en regardant la quantité surprenante de liquide séminal désormais ruisselante au bout de son sexe. Sherlock frémit d'extase, complètement perdu dans l'instant présent._

_(Je pense avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de refroidir ce gigantesque cerveau. Il faudra que je me souvienne de ça, la prochaine fois qu'il décidera de prendre mon Browning pour faire des trous dans le mur.)_

_Ses mains empoignent les draps de façon convulsive._   


_"John, John, John… J'en veux plus. J'ai besoin de toi, John. En moi. S'il-te-plaît…"_   


_Je me redresse un instant, puis m'allonge près de lui, sur la serviette. Sherlock me regarde, surpris, l'espace entre ses sourcils marqué par l'anxiété._   


_"John ?"_

_"- Sherlock, la première fois que nous avons fait ça, ça a été plus facile pour moi lorsque j'étais au-dessus. Je pense que tu devrais commencer de cette manière."_   


_Le soulagement inscrit sur son visage est presque amusant. Il a dû craindre que j'arrête tout. En un flash mon esprit me renvoie aux côtés d'un Sherlock anticipant la douleur et la peur, tout recroquevillé, qu'il s'était mis à associer au partenaire sexuel. Lorsque je le vois maintenant, montant sur moi pour chevaucher mes hanches, le désire irradiant dans ses yeux opalescents, la joie me submerge. Il a fait tellement de chemin._

_Je m'empare de la bouteille de lubrifiant, en appliquant une dose généreuse sur mes doigts, puis j'en enduis copieusement mon érection. Sherlock se redresse, et se place juste au-dessus de moi, le bout mon sexe appuyant contre son entrée. Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens._   


_"- Je t'aime."_

_"- Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement, Sherlock."_   


_Lentement, très lentement, il s'abaisse, m'entourant, et Seigneur, il est si étroit et chaud et_ incroyable _._ _Mes mains entourent ses fines hanches, mes pouces traçant des cercles sur son bassin._

_Ses yeux sont énormes, les pupilles si dilatées qu'ils en paraissent presque entièrement noirs. Il râle bruyamment en s'arrêtant doucement plus bas, me prenant entièrement. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, et je suis soudainement frappé par l'impression que c'est presque sacré, cette intimité, cette communion entre nous._

_Il commence à bouger ses hanches, pas très sûr de lui, légèrement d'avant en arrière, et je lève et place mes genoux derrière lui. Je sais ce que cet angle m'avait fait éprouver lorsque j'ai été dans cette position. Comme je m'y attendais, il rejette sa tête en arrière en un cri rauque quand la pointe de mon érection touche fermement sa prostate. Je commence sans trop forcer à aller et venir, me délectant de voir son visage rougi, entouré d'un halo de boucles noires tombantes, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir._

_Le sentir est absolument extraordinaire, si brûlant, si doux, si incroyablement étroit et stimulant. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps. J'enroule les doigts de ma main gauche autour de sa longue érection, et il gémit de plaisir, un babillage incohérent au bout des lèvres, alors que je me mets à le caresser fermement._   


_"- John ! John tu es si beau, John, si incroyable, magnifique, mon John, mon John, à moi mien oh mon Dieu, Jooohhn !"_   


_Il se cambre, hurlant mon prénom, répandant des jets nacrés sur mon ventre et mon torse. Son corps se tend et se presse autour de moi, m'enserrant plus loin encore, et je viens en un cri, empoignant les hanches de Sherlock, en tremblant._

_Il s'effondre sur moi, fourrant son visage contre ma nuque, murmurant mon prénom encore et encore "John, John, John" tel un mantra. Je l'entoure de mes bras, fortement, priant pour pouvoir l'enlacer ainsi pour toujours…_

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Je me réveille, des larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Rien de nouveau par rapport à ces derniers jours, bien que je suis assez perturbé de me retrouver à l'auberge Cross Keys, allongé sur le lit à propos duquel je rêvais il y a encore peu.

Ce lit vide.

Je me place sur mon flanc, me recroquevillant comme un enfant, et sanglote dans un énorme oreiller blanc.

 

_À suivre..._


	5. Ne t'arrête pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Wouhou ! Un chapitre de plus ! Coucou vous tous ^^
> 
> Le moment que vous attendez tous approche, si si, on y est presque, mais presque !
> 
> Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 5 : _**Ne t'arrête pas**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Si tu traverses l'enfer, ne t'arrête pas."  
–Winston Churchill** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

J'ai dû m'assoupir _(ou plus précisément, pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir)_ , parce qu'en ré-ouvrant mes yeux, la lumière éclatante du soleil traverse la fenêtre. Il me faut un moment avant de me recentrer, de me souvenir où je me trouve. Je tâtonne à la recherche de l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, puis m'intéresse au réveil, tenant plus lieu de relique, posé sur la table de nuit. Il est presque 7h30 du soir. Je me redresse, en grognant, et me frotte vigoureusement le visage. Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Une douche. Ça devrait me réveiller. Tout en remerciant intérieurement la gentillesse de Gary et Billy de m'avoir fourni une salle de bain, je me place sous le jet d'eau brûlante, y restant juste sans bouger, laissant l'eau s'écouler le long de ma tête et de mon dos, tentant de ne penser à rien, essayant de ne pas me _souvenir_ …

 

_Le torse de Sherlock, humide et glissant pressé contre mon dos nu, ses mains pleines de savon glissant sur ma peau, s'assurant que chacune des parties de mon corps ait sa part d'attention…_

_Arrête._

_Arrête de faire ça._

Je me dois de garder la tête froide. Quelqu'un m'a provoqué avec cette carte postale et me veux ici, donc j'ai besoin de rester concentré. Ce n'est pas le moment de me noyer dans les souvenirs et le chagrin.

Je change brutalement la température de l'eau, de sorte qu'elle soit froide, et je me force à rester sous les piques de glaces m'aspergeant, jusqu'à en trembler. Je ferme ensuite l'arrivée d'eau, sors de la cabine de douche, et me sèche à l'aide d'une serviette épaisse. Je me rase, brosse mes dents, peigne mes cheveux puis m'habille. Pour terminer, je place mon Browning à l'arrière de ma ceinture, le recouvrant avec ma veste.

_Bien. Il est temps d'y aller._

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle à manger, Gary vient tout juste de remettre une boîte pleine de nourriture à une jeune femme portant un manteau en laine usé, et aux cheveux d'un châtain clair, noués en désordre. Il se retourne, et me repère sur le pas de la porte.

 

"- John !"

 

Il me sourit puis m'indique une table libre.

Alors que je le rejoins, la jeune femme me dépasse en un frôlement. Elle me dit quelque chose, mais rien ne me revient. En même temps, j'ai séjourné deux fois ici, auparavant, et ai croisé pas mal d'habitants, donc ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'une personne me semble familière.

Gary m'escorte jusqu'à la table.

 

"Allez, prenez une petit truc à manger. Ce soir nous avons de la moussaka d'aubergines et de lentilles rouges, du risotto aux asperges et champignons, ainsi que du curry Thaï rouge accompagné d'aubergines grillées. Vous voulez que je vous apporte à boire, le temps de pouvoir choisir ?"

"- Une Guinness, ça serait parfait, Gary..." je réponds "... et je prendrai de la moussaka, merci."

"- Bien sûr."

 

Tandis que je bois ma bière à petite gorgées, je jette un coup d'oeil à la pièce. La cheminée ajoute un côté chaleureux, une atmosphère plus intime. Je me souviens _être assis_ _ici avec Sherlock, durant le premier soir de notre petite escapade, me sentant si heureux et relaxé, repu après un long après-midi passé au lit avec mon superbe amant. Nous sirotons du vin, et parlons jusqu'en début de soirée, après quoi nous sortons nous balader sous le soleil couchant. Vagabondant main dans la main, nous empruntons les petits sentiers, tout en s'_ _épanchant sur notre visite du rucher, prévue le lendemain matin._ _Sherlock est impatient de voir l'ensemble des ruches du Dartmoor. Il est complètement fasciné par les abeilles..._

"Et voilà, John." Gary interrompt mon instant de rêverie avant de déposer un plat à l'odeur appétissante devant moi.

"- Ça à l'air délicieux, Gary." je m'arrête, puis demande : "Vous voulez bien rester un instant ? J'ai juste une question à poser, si vous avez une minute."

"- Aucun problème." il s'installe sur la chaise qui me fait face "Qu'avez-vous à demander ?"

"- Gary, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de 'La Vallée de la Peur' ?"

 

Son expression d'ordinaire chaleureuse cède place à une autre, désorientée.

 

"- Non, jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien..." dis-je "... J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus."

"- Où avez-vous entendu parler de ça ?"

"- Hmm... quelqu'un l'a mentionné. Et comme le Dartmoor a été cité lui aussi, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une attraction locale."

"- Je suis désolé, John. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de 'La Vallée de la Peur'."

"- Ça ne fait rien Gary. Je m'y attendais de toute façon."

 

Il me lance un sourire désolé, puis se relève en s'excusant afin d'aller accueillir un couple de personnes âgées tout juste arrivé.

Je prends une bouchée de moussaka, puis une autre, ne considérant ce plat que comme du carburant pour un "véhicule", comme l'aurait dit Sherlock. Autrefois, j'aurais pris mon temps afin de savourer ces saveurs somptueuses, mais j'ai perdu tout appétit durant les deux derniers mois. Je n'arrive tout simplement plus à trouver la force nécessaire afin de me concentrer sur la nourriture.

Je me retrouve de nouveau le regard posé sur les deux fauteuils près du feu, où Sherlock s'était assis après avoir ingéré la drogue rendant complètement suggestible du Projet M.O.L.O.S., dans le Ravin de Dewer. À ce moment-là, nous ignorions qu'un malade avait parsemé le ravin de pistons délivrant la drogue dans les airs, par aérosol. Les conséquences avaient été bouleversantes pour Sherlock. Pauvre Sherlock, resté si soigneusement replié sur lui-même pendent si longtemps, luttant contre une émotion aussi puissante que cette terreur que la drogue avait provoquée, et, qui évidemment, n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance.

Sherlock assis dans ce fauteuil me parlant encore et encore des sentiments avec colère, me disant avoir été effrayé, avoir eu peur…

_Peur._

La _Vallée_ de la _Peur_?

_Le Ravin de Dewer._

Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Faisant un signe à Gary, je crie "Gary, pouvez-vous mettre ça sur ma note ?"

 

"- Bien entendu, John. À plus tard !"

 

Je me précipite vers la porte, direction ma voiture, puis le Ravin de Dewer.

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Ces bois donnent froid dans le dos quel que soit le moment de la journée, mais encore plus lorsqu'il fait sombre, les arbres forment d'effrayantes silhouettes face au rayon de lumière de ma lampe torche. C'est une nuit sans étoiles, d'énormes nuages indiquent qu'une tempête approche, et la brume tournoie dans les basses vallées. Un engoulevent cri, et le hurlement rauque d'un héron cendré ne fait que rendre cet endroit plus inquiétant, alors quand une chouette effraie crisse brusquement juste au-dessus de ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été si nerveux, la première fois que Sherlock, Henry et moi sommes venus de nuit au Ravin de Dewer, mais bien sûr, je n'étais pas seul, et je n'avais pas trouvé de carte postale anonyme dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Tout ça peut surement rendre un homme un peu plus nerveux.

Je réalise que c'est un peu stupide d'être venu seul. Moriarty est mort, mais il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il avait beaucoup de contacts, et il est hautement probable que la personne ayant laissé ce message soit très dangereuse.

C'est peut-être pour ça que les tremblements de ma main gauche se sont arrêtés, pour la première fois en deux mois.

Le Ravin de Dewer s'est formé à cause de l'exploitation minière de l'étain. Le Dartmoor est parsemé d'anciennes mines, épuisée et oubliées depuis longtemps, et pas mal d'entre-elles ont causées des effondrements ou formés des grottes. Ce ravin est un creux de pierres, escarpé, et de nombreuses cavernes y sont reliées. C'est un endroit terrifiant pour commencer les recherches, et m'inquiéter à propos du réseau de Moriarty n'aide pas à baisser mon degré d'anxiété.

Du coup, lorsque je contourne le vaste ensemble de granite obstruant le chemin à l'intérieur du Ravin, et heurte presque la jeune femme que j'ai vue un peu plus tôt à l'auberge, ma réaction n'est pas des meilleures. En un cri inarticulé, je sors mon Browning de son emplacement discret, le bas mon dos, et mets pas mal de distance entre elle et moi.

La femme _(comment se fait-il que son visage me dise quelque chose ?)_ recule en trébuchant, apeurée, les mains levées.

 

"- Je vous en prie… ne faites pas ça !"

 

J'abaisse mon arme, mais ne la range pas, je laisse également ma lampe torche éclairer son visage.

 

"- Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui avez laissé la carte postale ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous contacté ?"

"- Ce… ce… n'était pas moi !" lâche-t-elle, haletante, puis elle hausse une épaule et ajoute avec un regard plein d'ironie "Ok, bon, la carte, c'était moi. Sauf n'est pas moi qui vous ai contacté, hein ? Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. C'est pour ça qu'il me paye, non ?"

"- Qui vous paye ?" j'approche d'un pas, toujours mon arme à la main. "Qui vous a embauché afin de déposer cette carte dans ma table de nuit ?"

 

Elle me fixe, toute peur évaporée de ses yeux.

 

"- Vous n'allez pas tirer, Docteur Watson. Vous _savez_ qui m'a embauchée."

 

Ma main gauche tremble. _Merde_. Je resserre ma prise sur mon Browning.

 

"- Moriarty ?" parvins-je à murmurer.

 

Et elle se met à rire. À _rire_ !

 

"- Moriarty s'est fait exploser la cervelle sur le toit de St. Bart's, Docteur. Et je n'ai jamais travaillé pour ce crétin. Je dors peut-être dans la rue, et ai peut-être un peu volé par-ci par-là, mais je n'aurais jamais accepté son argent."

"- Je ne comprends pas…"

 

Je la dévisage, tentant de comprendre qui l'a engagée, lorsque derrière moi j'entends une voix, profonde, douce et grave, celle qui a hanté mes rêves durant deux mois, et que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre un jour, pas dans cette vie.

 

"- Peut-être devrais-je t'expliquer, John."

 

Je me retourne brusquement, et là, les pieds entourés par le brouillard, se tient l'apparition d'un homme roux décharné, pâle, dont le visage barbu est douloureusement, terriblement familier.

_Sherlock._

_À suivre..._


	6. Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Scènes explicites.

Chapitre 6 : _**Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir**_

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Quand les Dieux veulent nous punir, ils exaucent nos prières."  
– Oscar Wilde** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

_Sherlock._

Je recule en chancelant, mes genoux, ces traîtres, fléchissent sous mon poids. Mon arme et la lampe tombent d'un seul coup d'entre mes doigts, que je ne sens plus, alors que mon corps percute l'amas de granite. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose – sans ce solide rocher dans mon dos, je ne pense pas que je serais encore debout à l'heure qu'il est.

 

"- C'est toi." je souffle en un murmure rauque.

 

Ma bouche est complètement asséchée, et un pic de glace assez gros pour couler le Titanic m'est tombé dans le fond de l'estomac. J'envoie ma main me frotter le visage, dans le but de me ressaisir.

L'homme debout devant moi est horriblement maigre, les vêtements peinant même à tenir sur son corps ravagé. Ses cheveux, coupés courts et teints en un roux foncé, partent dans tous les sens, et une barbe légère et mal répartie couvre sa mâchoire. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces dissemblances, malgré le fait qu'il porte des vêtements en lambeaux ainsi qu'un anorak épais, bien qu'il soit trop maigre, à première vue pas lavé et manquant visiblement de sommeil, je reconnais son visage instantanément. Il est impossible de confondre ses incroyables yeux bleus en forme d'amandes, ses extraordinaires pommettes, et ses lèvres, si pleines, dessinées avec tant de précision. C'est bien lui.

C'est Sherlock. _Vivant_.

_Mais comment ?_

Il s'approche, avançant d'un pas vers moi. Et c'est là que _je me souviens de la voix triomphante de Sherlock, au paroxysme de la joie après avoir résolu un nouveau mystère, faisant part de ses déductions à Henry Knight "Et il en avait les moyens, là, à ses pieds. Un champ de mines chimiques, avec des pistons dans le sol, vous délivrant une dose de drogue à chaque fois que vous reveniez ici."_

La drogue. La drogue du projet M.O.L.O.S., celle causant des hallucinations basées sur nos peurs. C'est ici que le système de dispersion dans les airs était situé.

Je suis en train d' _halluciner_. Il n'est pas réel.

_Ce n'est pas réel._

Laissant échapper une plainte, je me laisse glisser le long du bloc de granite se trouvant dans mon dos, oublieux du fait que la pierre rugueuse puisse abîmer et déchirer ma veste. Plongeant ma tête entre mains, je presse mon visage contre mes genoux, que j'ai remontés contre moi, geignant à voix basse.

 

"- Tu n'es pas ici, c'est juste la drogue se trouvant dans le brouillard, j'hallucine, tu n'es pas réel…"

 

La voix de Sherlock s'élève, sèche :

 

"- Laisse-nous, Wiggins. Tu peux retourner à Londres maintenant. Je te recontacterai."

 

_Il n'est pas réel._

Un bruit d'argent, passant de mains à d'autres.

 

"- Merci, Monsieur Holmes."

 

Je presse davantage mon visage contre mes genoux, la toile de mon jean s'écrase contre ma peau.

… _Une minute._

Wiggins ?

_Wiggins._

C'est _cette_ femme ! La jeune femme sans-domicile à qui Sherlock a souvent recours pour obtenir des informations. Je savais que j'avais reconnu son visage !

Mais c'est à l'auberge que je l'ai vue, pas ici, au Ravin de Dewer. Donc… elle est _réelle_.

Et si _elle_ est vraiment ici, alors ça signifie…

_Oh._

_Oh mon Dieu._

"- John, c'est moi. _Réfléchis_. Tu _sais_ qu'ils ont récupérés les mines chimiques de Frankland afin de s'en servir comme preuve contre lui. Il n'y a plus de drogue. Je suis là. Je suis réel. Regarde-moi, _je t'en prie_."

 

Deux autres genoux recouverts d'un jean se laissent tomber sur le sol, devant moi, le tissu nettement éclairé par le faisceau de lumière émit par la lampe-torche tombée à terre. Une main froide entoure timidement mon épaule, alors je relève la tête et plonge dans un regard intense, deux yeux couleur argenté.

 

"John ?"

 

_Sherlock._

Il est _vraiment là_. Il est _en vie_.

Tremblants, mes doigts s'en vont effleurer son épaule, son cou, son visage magnifique. La barbe irrégulière que je sens ne couvre pas assez son visage pour me cacher ses joues creuses. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne trouve pas les mots.

 

"John…" sa voix se brise, et ses longs doigts fins viennent entourer mon visage avec hésitation "John, tu m'as tellement manqué…"

 

Et cet étrange instant de doute, ce brouillard d'incrédulité s'évapore. Il est _réel_.

Je me jette sur lui, agrippant son visage et ses cheveux aussi fort que je le peux, amenant nos bouches à se rejoindre en baiser violent, douloureux. Il n'y a rien de tendre, ni de doux dans cette confrontation, c'est un combat féroce entre lèvres, langues et dents, de mains empoignant et d'ongles griffant. Ce n'est en aucun cas de l'amour. C'est juste le besoin de poser mes mains sur son corps, de m'assurer personnellement qu'il est en vie.

J'ouvre brutalement la chemise de Sherlock, faisant voler les boutons un peu partout, et ôte sa chemise ainsi que son manteau en un mouvement impatient. Lorsque l'une de ses manchettes coince obstinément autour de son poignet, je tire dessus si fort qu'il lâche un gémissement de douleur peu avant que le tissu se déchire. Son t-shirt suit rapidement le même chemin. Je fais glisser mes mains sur sa poitrine, tressaillant face à la proéminence de ses côtes.

Sherlock enlève ma veste et fait passer mon pull par-dessus ma tête, le jetant ensuite à terre, non loin de nous. Il déboutonne mon jean puis ouvre ma braguette, le faisant ensuite descendre sans attendre avec mon caleçon.

Le bouton du pantalon de Sherlock s'entête à me résister, ce qui me fait râler de frustration. Sherlock écarte mes mains assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'ouvrir pour moi, puis je peux plonger ma main dans son sous-vêtement, et saisir son sexe.

Sherlock grogne et m'empoigne pour un nouveau baiser brutal, fiévreux, nos deux corps écrasés l'un contre l'autre, des lèvres jusqu'à l'aine. Ses longs doigts habiles m'enveloppent et forcent ma main à le relâcher juste assez pour qu'il puisse appuyer mon érection contre la sienne. Après quoi il rassemble nos deux mains jointes autour de nos sexes, et commence à nous caresser tous les deux, fort et vite.

Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que nous haletions dans la bouche de l'autre, laissant échapper des cris rauques, vides de sens, résultants de ce désir bestial. Soudainement, Sherlock se raidit, et vient sur nos doigts enlacés. Le voir me suffit pour le rejoindre, et _je plonge dans un tourbillon de sensations, d'envie et de soulagement… Sherlock !_

Nous restons enlacés durant quelques instants, puis notre position inconfortable, c'est-à-dire agenouillés sur le sol rocheux du Ravin de Dewer, nous rappelle à l'ordre. Lentement, nous nous relâchons, réajustons et reboutonnons nos jeans pour pouvoir nous asseoir, côte-à-côte, adossés contre le bloc de granite.

Seulement, alors que la joie sans borne de savoir Sherlock en vie commence à s'estomper, je me sens de plus en plus nauséeux. Il est vivant… et l'a _été_ durant tout ce temps. Alors _comment_ se fait-il que ce détail ne me parvienne _que maintenant_ ? Bordel de _merde_ !

 

"- Tu en as pris du temps à comprendre, pour la carte."

 

Sherlock brise le silence, de manière si fichtrement Sherlockienne, en soulignant mon manque d'intelligence. Aucune excuse, aucune larme, aucun signe montrant que je lui ai manqué, rien ne prouvant que ce qui n'a probablement été qu'une tromperie minutieusement planifiée ait pu l'inquiéter au sujet de mon bien-être émotionnel.

 _Ok._ Très _bien._

Je me relève promptement, ramasse violemment mon pull plein de boue se trouvant au sol, et l'enfile. Je récupère mon arme et la replace au dos de ma ceinture, puis m'empare de ma veste ainsi que la torche traînant dans la terre. Je remets ma veste, mes mouvements sont rapides, et rudes.

 

"- Je ne sais pas à quelle merde tu penses être en train de jouer, mais tu me dois des explications, Sherlock Holmes, et des putains d'excuses."

 

Sherlock est debout, maintenant, essayant de reboutonner les lambeaux de sa chemise vert-mousse, ensuite il se couvre de son anorak.

 

"- Tu n'as pas entendu l'enregistrement sur mon portable ? Je sais que ça a été difficile, mais cette supercherie était entièrement nécessaire afin de détruire le réseau de Moriarty."

"- _Difficile_ ? Espèce _d'enfoiré_ !"

 

Je m'avance brusquement et le bouscule violemment, étouffant fermement tout remords en voyant cette expression choquée et blessée sur son visage. Je le bouscule encore, et il trébuche, perd l'équilibre, puis tombe lourdement à terre. Il me fixe, totalement effaré.

 

"Comment as-tu pu me faire traverser ça, Sherlock ? M'as-tu _jamais_ aimé ?"

"- Ne sois pas stupide, John. _Évidemment_ que je t'aime. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fait tout ça ?"

 

_Oh, Seigneur._

_Et maintenant il va prétendre avoir fait ça_ pour moi _?_

Je ne peux pas gérer ça pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir, de savoir comment m'a vie a bien pu se changer un film ridicule capable d'illustrer à lui tout seul bien plus que la souffrance du Christ.

 

"- Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi pour l'instant." je me retourne vivement, et commence à m'en aller.

"- John ! _John !_ " il s'arrête, puis la voix quelque peu brisée, il crie "John… pour l'amour de Dieu… Tu es l'amour de ma vie !"

 

Je me stoppe complètement, et reste immobile pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. En vain.

Faisant demi-tour, je hurle :

 

"- Et je pensais que tu étais le mien, Sherlock ! Mais l'amour de ta vie ne 'meurt' pas pour ensuite se servir de ta peine comme d'un pion sur un échiquier !"

 

Il se relève immédiatement.

 

"- Tu as reçu mon portable, tu as entendu l'enregistrement. Tu _sais_ pourquoi j'ai dû sauter. Tu sais qu'il fallait que je 'meurs' pour te garder en vie !"

"- _Deux mois et demi_ , Sherlock !" je m'époumone désormais, au point de pouvoir sentir mon sang pulser à mes tempes. "Dix _putains_ de semaines durant lesquelles tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort."

 

Mes poings se serrent de chaque côté de mon corps, et mon souffle, rapide et inégal, aurait été le même si j'avais couru un marathon. Sherlock reste immobile, son visage entier reflétant une expression de souffrance.

 

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as eu _aucun_ moyen de me contacter jusqu'à _maintenant_? Que dans notre monde moderne, parmi tous les moyens de communication instantané, tu n'as _réellement_ pas pu me joindre ?"

 

Je m'approche et me place devant lui, l'assassinant du regard. Ses yeux bleus pâles sont injectés de sang, rougis et gonflés. Je me sens stupidement coupable. _Et merde, pour_ moi _, je me sens coupable ?_

"- Oui, John." sa voix est sèche "C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire."

"- Vraiment ?"

 

Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine, sentant mon dos se redresser davantage, mon entraînement militaire me dictant inconsciemment comment me tenir.

 

"Tu veux bien m'éclairer un peu ? Parce que je ne vais pas gober ça, Sherlock. Pour moi, chasser le réseau de Moriarty est un jeu auquel tu as pris goût, sans _penser_ une seule _seconde_ à ce que tu as laissé derrière."

 

Il relève la tête brusquement, et sa position reflète sa bonne vieille arrogance.

 

"- Oh, bien sûr. Penses de moi que je suis horrible, comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait. Je pensais que _tu_ étais différent, John. Je pensais que tu avais foi en moi."

 

_Alors là. C'est la goutte de trop._

Je me jette sur lui, chacune de mes mains empoignant les bords de son anorak couleur fauve, et je le secoue violemment.

 

"- Foi en toi ?" je gronde " _Foi en toi_ _?_   Tu as perdu tout droit de me parler d'avoir foi en toi, Sherlock, la minute à laquelle tu m'as _obligé à te regarder sauter du toit d'un putain d'immeuble_. Tu m'as fait _assister à ton suicide_. Avoir foi en toi ? Tu es vraiment un incroyable _enfoiré_."

 

Il me laisse le malmener, n'opposant aucune résistance, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

 

"- J'ai essayé, John. J'ai essayé de te laisser le plus d'indices possible. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un simple tour de magie, j'ai laissé l'enregistrement sur mon portable, j'ai été jusqu'à risquer d'aller à l'enterrement, afin de pouvoir te contacter. Mais tu ne t'y es même pas _rendu_."

 

La douleur qu'il en éprouve est impossible à manquer, dans sa voix.

 

"- Je n'avais… tu ne sais même pas…"

 

Je passe un temps fou à chercher comment faire une phrase cohérente, en le regardant retenir ses larmes.

_Bordel, vas-y sans prendre de gants, Watson. Il doit savoir à quel point ça n'allait pas._

Sans bouger, je finis par adoucir un peu ma voix, tout en desserrant mes poings agrippés à son manteau à cause de la colère.

 

"Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu sais _pourquoi_ je n'étais pas à ton enterrement ? As-tu la moindre d'idée d'où je me _trouvais_ ce matin-là ?"

 

Il secoue la tête silencieusement. Sa peau est affreusement pâle, et il a des cernes noirs sous ces grands yeux scintillants, me fixant comme si j'allais disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

 

"La raison pour laquelle je n'y étais pas, à les regarder enterrer une boîte vide lors de ce simulacre de funérailles, Sherlock, c'était parce que j'étais à la maison, revoyant l'amour de ma vie s'écraser sur le trottoir juste devant St. Bart's. J'étais occupé, tu vois, assis sur notre lit _, avec le canon de mon flingue à l'intérieur de ma bouche._ "

 

Sherlock blêmit, sa peau déjà affreusement pâle s'éclaircit brusquement, et il chancelle, ses genoux cédant sous lui. Je relâche son manteau afin d'attraper ses coudes, amortissant instinctivement sa chute, et je me retrouve par terre, avec lui. Ses doigts, longs et effilés, s'accrochent à mes bras, et je ne peux pas me résoudre à le repousser.

 

"- John..." halète-t-il, la voix rauque " _John_."

"- Je suis resté assis là durant tout le long, Sherlock, et il y a eu tant d'autre nuits après ça, à placer le canon dans ma bouche, puis le ressortir, et recommencer, encore et encore, en regardant des photos de nous deux, te revoyant étendu dans une mare de sang, me souvenant de tes yeux... tes _yeux_... rivés vers le ciel, vides, _parti_..."

 

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je pleure à présent, m'écroulant dans ses bras, et nous nous agrippons l'un à l'autre, tels les survivants d'un naufrage. Je suppose, que d'une certaine manière, c'est ce que nous sommes.

 

_À suivre…_


	7. Cette façade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci à Skyfullofstars pour m'avoir aidée à nettoyer ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent sur le tumblr, et qui m'ont encouragée alors que je luttais pour ce chapitre. Vous êtes géniaux.

Chapitre 7 : _**Cette façade**_

__

 

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Pensez-vous que je suis loyal et fidèle ?** _   
_**Ne voyez-vous pas plus loin que derrière cette façade,** _   
_**cette douce et tolérante version de moi ?** _   
_**Croyez-vous avancer sur cette terre ferme,** _   
_**aux côtés d'un héros ?** _   
_**Ne savez-vous pas, oh rêveur, que ce n'est probablement que votre imagination,** _   
_**qu'une illusion ?"  
– Walt Whitman** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

Nous sommes toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur ce chemin boueux fait de pierre lorsque les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à nous tomber dessus. Brusquement, le ciel explose, et un déluge dense et glacé nous trempe en quelques secondes. Le souffle court, nous nous relevons précipitamment.

 

"- Par ici, John."

 

Sherlock s'empare de ma main et me mène dans les profondeurs du Ravin, par l'entrée d'une des grottes. Une fois à l'intérieur de la caverne, il me relâche. Je pensais qu'il faisait sombre dehors, mais ici règne un noir absolu, aussi sombre que l'asphalte, et je ne vois rien du tout. Je fouille la poche de ma veste afin d'y trouver ma lampe torche, lorsque une vive lumière surgit subitement près de moi. Sherlock, une lampe à gaz à la main.

 

"Suis-moi" dit-il, avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la grotte.

 

Il tourne brusquement vers une basse ouverture sur la gauche, et nous nous retrouvons dans un puits de mine. Il y a un petit lit de camp repliable, un réchaud à alcool, et une pile de journaux, preuve que Sherlock est ici depuis un moment.

 

"- Seigneur, Sherlock. Tu as vécu dans un _puits de mine_ durant deux mois ?"

 

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu accepter de vivre dans des conditions si primitives durant tant de temps.

 

"- Non, je ne suis ici que depuis que Wiggins a planqué la carte postale dans ta table de nuit. Je ne pensais pas que ça te prendrait si longtemps avant de la fouiller, John. Je suis resté ici pendant huit jours, ce qui est déjà bien assez, merci. Je vendrais mon frère pour pouvoir prendre une douche."

 

Malgré la colère, la confusion, et les millions d'émotions auxquelles je dois faire face, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu en entendant ça. _Merde. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rire à un moment pareil._

"- Tu vendrais ton frère pour une cigarette, Sherlock."

 

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus amusé.

 

"- Ce n'est pas faux. Ou peut-être pour un rouleau de papier-toilette."

"- Sérieusement, Sherlock, je ne veux pas ne serait-ce que _penser_ à ça."

 

Nous nous regardons, et tout d'un coup, nous pouffons de rire comme nous l'avons toujours fait après une plaisanterie. Sherlock me fixe, son petit sourire que j'ai toujours considéré comme étant celui _juste-pour-John_ au bout des lèvres, puis il s'avance comme si il voulait me prendre dans ses bras.

 _Certainement pas._ Je ne vais pas le laisser faire comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient pas existé. Je me recule, levant une main afin de l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

 

"- _Non_."

 

Sherlock se glace, avant de reculer d'un pas.

 

"- John ?"

"- J'ai besoin de temps, Sherlock."

 

Je presse mon nez entre deux de mes doigts, puis passe une main sur mon visage en un geste las. Je fuis ses yeux me suppliant, laissant mon regard parcourir l'espace aménagé de cet horrible puits de mine, comme si cela était une excuse pour éviter son regard. Mes yeux tombent sur un second lit de camp, et je ressens une nouvelle vague de fureur me traverser. Il a eu confiance en quelqu'un d'autre, assez pour l'emmener ici, pour lui laisser une place dans son projet. _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu confiance en moi ?_

Sherlock suit la direction qu'a pris mon regard, et il lâche précipitamment :

 

"- Le deuxième lit est celui que Wiggins utilisait lorsqu'elle était ici. Elle a été ma connexion avec Londres, et m'a fourni nourriture et eau tous les deux jours… et occasionnellement des plats provenant de l'auberge The Cross Keys."

 

Les sentiments de souffrance et de trahison face à la confiance qu'il a placé en elle, plutôt qu'en _moi_ , afin subvenir à ses besoins, sont un mal rongeant ma poitrine. Il le voit, et s'avance de nouveau vers moi, hésitant.

 

"John, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi si ça signifiait que tu aies pu être ici, avec moi. Dès que cela a été possible, je t'ai fait parvenir un message pour pouvoir te voir."

 

Il s'approche encore plus, puis referme timidement ses bras autour de moi.

 _Seigneur_ , c'est si bon de se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras. Il est extrêmement sale, complètement trempé et n'a pas pris de douche depuis un bout de temps, mais cette intensité et cette chaleur, en sentant son corps contre le mien, sont merveilleusement apaisantes.

 _Non._ Il me faut placer des limites, et établir une certaine distance de sécurité pour pouvoir me pencher sur mes sentiments après ce qu'il m'a fait traverser ces derniers mois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me servir de mon cœur à la place de ma tête. Il n'y a qu'à voir où ça m'a mené jusqu'ici.

 

"- Je ne peux pas, Sherlock."

 

Je retire doucement mes bras du tour de sa taille, le repoussant d'une main ferme posée sur son sternum _(beaucoup trop saillant)_. Ses yeux d'un bleu transparent me regardent avec tendresse, mais je me force à camper sur mes positions.

 

"Il va me falloir du temps pour réfléchir à pas mal de choses, Sherlock. Je ressens tellement d'émotions contradictoires en ce moment, et j'aurais besoin de ce temps pour faire le tri."

 

Il recule, le visage s'assombrissant pour laisser place à cet ancien masque plein d'arrogance. Mon cœur fait une embardée quand je vois cette expression fermée, vide sur son visage.

 

"Il y a moins d'une heure, je te croyais mort. Puis je découvre que tout n'a été qu'un jeu, et que j'en ai été un des pions. Ça fait pas mal de choses à emmagasiner."

 

Le masque s'effondre, remplacé par de la peine, de la colère… et du besoin.

 

"- John, si j'avais pu faire autrement, n'importe quoi d'autre, je l'aurais fait."

 

Ses yeux reflètent sa frustration et son angoisse.

 

"Les snipers de Moriarty avaient pour ordre de te tuer si je ne me suicidais pas. Si je n'avais pas rendu ça convainquant, tu serais mort. Bien que Moriarty se soit tué, et même après que j'ai sauté, si d'un coup j'étais réapparu, tu te serais automatiquement retrouvé sous leurs viseurs. Je devais te garder sain et sauf. Le seul moyen pour se faire était de démanteler cette organisation. Ainsi je retrouvais ma liberté et pouvais te retrouver toi."

"- Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, Sherlock. J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi. Comment peux-tu avoir si peu d'estime pour moi ?"

"- _Si peu d'estime ?_ " lâche Sherlock sidéré "John, comment peux-tu _même_ penser… J'ai beaucoup plus 'd'estime' et de respect pour toi que pour le reste de la population de Londres réunie. Tu dois sûrement le savoir."

 

Je laisse échapper un soupir, pinçant de nouveau mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index.

 

"- Sherlock, comprends-moi, s'il-te-plaît. J'entends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire. Je sais que tu pensais que le seul moyen de gérer cette situation était de me mettre à l'écart. Mais tu dois te rendre compte que tu ne m'as pas considéré comme un égal, comme un partenaire. Tu ne m'as pas laissé prendre mes propres décisions."

 

Je prends une longue et calme respiration, puis ajoute :

 

"J'ai besoin de trouver ce que ça signifie pour moi, pour notre relation."

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, John ?"

 

Ses yeux cherchent désespérément un signe de pardon.

 

"- Ça veut dire qu'il me faut du temps. Du temps afin d'estimer si quelque chose peut être sauvé dans cette relation. Si jamais je pourrais de nouveau te faire confiance, un jour."

 

Sherlock est silencieux, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Que le monde puisse croire que cet homme ne ressent aucune émotion demeure un mystère pour moi. L'amour et le désir si clairement inscrits sur son visage me font ressentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

 

"- Sherlock, tu es, sans aucun doute, la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée…"

 

Je m'arrête, lorsque je vois les prémices de son sourire _juste-pour-John_ commencer à se dessiner sur son visage. J'hésite, sachant que le reste de ma phrase effacera ce sourire.

_Merde. Je dois le dire. Il faut qu'il le sache._

"… Mais tu es également celui qui m'auras causé la plus intense souffrance et la plus grande peine de toute ma vie."

 

Il semble brisé, mais tente de le cacher derrière une tentative de sourire respirant l'ironie, lançant malicieusement :

 

"- Et tu as envahi l'Afghanistan."

 

Il a délibérément choisit ces mots, un écho lointain des premiers que nous avons échangés lors de notre première nuit passée ensemble, avant de savoir tout ce que nous pouvions devenir. Je me sens mal face à la force de ce moment de nostalgie qui me renvoie avant sa chute, qui me renvoie à l'époque où tout ce que je pouvais voir pour nous deux était des promesses de joie, et non une route menant à la douleur et la destruction.

 

 

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Nous nous installons en silence sur les deux lits de camp, attendant que la pluie arrête de tomber. Malgré le fait que Sherlock ait allumé le petit réchaud à alcool, il fait extrêmement humide et froid. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sherlock ait pu vivre ainsi.

 

"- Comment as-tu pu rester ici ?" je lui demande, brisant le silence "Tu as tout le temps froid, tu portes même des chemises à manches longues en été. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça ?"

"- Tu oublies, John, que je n'ai pas toujours vécu dans le luxe. Comment penses-tu que j'ai rencontré toutes les personnes constituant mon réseau de SDF ?"

"- Tu les as connus quand tu vivais dans la rue ?"

"- La plupart, oui. J'ai rencontré les autres au fil des ans, surtout pas le biais de Wiggins."

 

Sherlock se recule sur le petit lit de camp, remontant ses jambes contre lui, avant d'entourer ses tibias de ses bras, et de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

 

"Sa participation au sein de mon réseau de SDF m'est indispensable depuis plus d'une décennie."

"- Elle fait partie de ton réseau depuis plus de dix ans ? Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans !"

"- Elle doit probablement être proche de ses vingt-deux ans, en effet, mais oui, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Wiggins lorsque nous vivions tous deux dehors, j'étais à peine plus âgé qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui."

 

Je sais que Sherlock a passé un certain temps dans la rue, fortement dépendant à la cocaïne, après avoir quitté l'université. J'ai tenté de ne pas imaginer ce jeune Sherlock, si brisé, torturé par son addiction à la drogue et la violence d'une relation abusive, qui l'avait justement fait plonger dans les stupéfiants. Pourtant, l'idée d'une Wiggins plus jeune encore, traînant dans les rues de Londres sans domicile, est encore plus terrifiante.

 

"- Quel est son vrai prénom ?" je demande, réalisant que je désire en savoir plus à propos de cette personne qui avait, pour moi, toujours fait partie de l'arrière-plan par le passé.

"- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne non plus. Wiggins n'est pas son nom de famille, d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours fait très attention à ne laisser échapper aucune information pouvant permettre à sa famille de la retrouver."

"- Pour quelle raison ?"

"- Elle a fui… une situation familiale inimaginable, John. Dormir sous les ponts et se nourrir d'ordures était une échappatoire idyllique par rapport à la vie qu'elle menait avant."

 

Je frissonne après cette réponse imprécise, mon imagination ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à toute sortes de situations probables auxquelles elle aurait échappé.

 

"- J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait l'esprit vif et la capacité d'amasser des informations, alors, à mon avantage, j'ai fait usage de ses capacités. Je pouvais lui apporter un minimum de protection, et au fur et à mesure, elle fut capable de m'aider à prendre contact avec d'autres personnes pouvant recueillir des infos pour mes enquêtes."

 

Ses yeux argentés croisent les miens.

 

"Et avant que tu ne poses la question, j' _ai_ essayé de l'aider à quitter le monde de la rue, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je pense que Wiggins est comme un chat sauvage. Elle semble pourtant être comme nous tous, mais elle a su revenir à un genre plus primitif. Elle est peu disposée à laisser les autres la domestiquer. Alors je fais ce que je peux, la paye assez pour qu'elle puisse manger au mieux et trouver un refuge en cas d'intempéries, et je lui fournis une sorte de protection personnelle. Elle refuserait quoi que ce soit de plus."

"- C'est une histoire triste."

"- Sûrement, John. Il y a des milliers de personnes aux histoires tristes vivant dans la rue. La sienne est loin d'être unique."

"- Pourtant, être sans domicile, alors que l'on est un enfant, seul dans les rues de Londres. C'est impensable."

"- Je ne pense pas, John. Si elle n'avait pas été dans les rues de Londres, Wiggins ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui. Si elle avait grandi ici…" il désigne d'un geste vague l'entrée de la caverne, et le Dartmoor qui se trouve plus loin, je présume "… elle aurait été prise au piège, isolée, incapable d'échapper à son sort. Londres lui a permis d'être libre, et protégée. Wiggins n'est pas sans foyer. Londres _est_ sa maison."

 

Je frémis en pensant à sa situation difficile… et frémis de nouveau. Puis une fois de plus. Je réalise tardivement que je suis en train de _trembler_. Nous sommes tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, et la caverne est froide et pleine d'humidité. Je regarde Sherlock, et remarque que ses lèvres sont très pâles, incontestablement teintées de bleu. Le médecin en moi sait que nous devons tous deux sécher nos vêtements, ou nous risquons l'hypothermie.

 

"- Lève-toi."

 

Je me relève brusquement, et me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte. Sherlock éteint le réchaud à alcool, puis il me suit. À mon grand soulagement, l'averse est passée à un crachin brumeux.

 

"Tu rentres à l'auberge avec moi." je lui dis.

 

Je m'attends à moitié à ce qu'il refuse, mais il acquiesce simplement en guise d'assentiment. Je sors ma lampe torche, et Sherlock est derrière moi, lanterne à la main. Nous suivons le chemin menant à la route où j'ai garé la voiture que j'ai louée. Sherlock s'installe sans rien dire sur le siège passager, et je nous conduis à l'auberge The Cross Keys.

 

_À suivre..._


	8. Espérance inassouvie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : On avance, on avance, maiiiiis, le pardon est encore loin mes petits !

Chapitre 8 : _**Espérance inassouvie  
**_

__

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Ce que nous appelons désespoir n'est souvent que la douloureuse avidité d'une espérance inassouvie."  
–George Eliot** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

Il est assez tard lorsque nous arrivons à l'auberge, et il n'y a pas un chat sur le parking. Alors que nous descendons de la voiture de location, mes yeux tombent avec regret sur les traces de boue humides tâchant les sièges. _Voilà qui va alourdir ma facture._

Nous passons furtivement dans l'entrée, avant de rapidement monter les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre 221. Sherlock sourit en apercevant le numéro.

 

"- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous avons séjourné dans cette chambre ?"

 

Il s'approche de moi pour m'enlacer, alors que j'ouvre la porte. Je m'éloigne de lui délibérément, puis tiens la porte le temps qu'il entre. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps, et il s'introduit silencieusement dans la pièce, plaçant une distance respectable entre lui et moi. Je referme la porte, et me tourne pour lui faire face.

 

"- Sherlock, nous devons discuter d'encore _beaucoup_ de choses, et après ça il me faudra prendre certaines décisions à propos de nous."

 

Il semble très surpris, puis il fronce les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude. Je continue, gardant ma voix calme au possible.

 

"Mais pour le moment, ce dont nous avons tous les deux besoin, plus que tout, c'est une douche chaude, un peu de thé, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Donc pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver en premier, pendant que je vois ce que je peux te trouver comme vêtements."

"- Est-ce que…" il avale sa salive, puis murmure "… Est-il possible que tu me rejoignes ?"

 

_Le torse de Sherlock, humide et glissant pressé contre mon dos nu, ses mains appliquées pleines de savon se posant sur moi afin de me faire mousser de la tête aux pieds…_

Non.

Pas pour l'instant.

_Peut-être plus jamais._

Je secoue la tête en signe de refus, tentant de ne pas voir combien son corps fléchit face à la déception et au rejet.

 

"- Vas-y en premier. J'irai chercher du thé et des vêtements pendant ce temps."

 

Je me force à détourner mon regard de ces yeux brillants, respirant la déception et le chagrin. M'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à en perdre la raison me fait mal au cœur.

_Thé. Vêtements. Tout de suite._

Je me souviens, en repensant à nos premiers séjours, que l'auberge possède une petite buanderie ne contenant qu'une simple machine à laver, qui sèche également le linge, et ne fonctionne qu'avec pièces. Je farfouille dans mon sac, et en sort ma robe de chambre rayée ainsi qu'une paire de boxers propres. Une fois que le son de la douche me parvient, je me glisse dans la salle de bain afin d'y déposer la robe de chambre et les sous-vêtements pour Sherlock, puis je ramasse la boule que forment ses vêtements sales traînant sur le sol de la pièce. La silhouette de Sherlock, derrière le rideau de douche, est terriblement tentante, et fait remonter de sensuels souvenirs à la surface.

 

_Cette peau moite glissant de manière exquise contre la mienne, ces longs doigts agiles descendant le long de mon dos, sa bouche, chaude, humide partant de ma clavicule pour aller plus bas…_

Je me résous à faire demi-tour, avant de me rendre dans le couloir, direction la buanderie. Après avoir balancé les vêtements sales dans la machine, je réalise qu'il va me falloir de la lessive, alors je me dirige vers la réception.

Gary est penché au-dessus d'un registre, sur le comptoir, il lève les yeux et affiche son habituel sourire joyeux lorsque j'arrive près de lui.

 

"- Ah, bonsoir, John. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"- Je me suis baladé dans les bois, et j'ai fini dans un sale état, Gary, j'aurais besoin de laver quelques vêtements. Vous vendez de la lessive ?"

"- Yep, on a quelques boîtes pour la vente." Il s'empare d'une d'entre elles posée sur l'étagère située derrière lui, et me la tend "Je mettrai ça sur la note de votre chambre, ça vous va ?"

"- C'est parfait, Gary, merci beaucoup."

 

Je commence à me diriger vers la buanderie, puis me retourne brusquement vers Gary, avec en tête une idée géniale qui nous épargnerait quelqu'un des soucis de la nuit à venir.

 

"- Autre chose, John ?"

"- En fait, j'aurais besoin d'une seconde chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mon…hmm… c'est qu'un ami est arrivé à l'improviste ce soir."

 

Le visage chaleureux de Gary s'assombrit tragiquement, comme si il lui fallait annoncer un décès.

 

"- Nous sommes complet, John. Pas une chambre de libre. Est-ce que votre ami peut rester avec vous cette nuit ? Une chambre se libérera peut-être dans la matinée."

 

Je savais que ça aurait été trop simple.

 

"- Ça ira, Gary." je lui souris "Je me disais que ça valait le coup de demander."

"- John, ne le prenez pas mal mais…" continue-t-il toujours avec cet air désolé "… mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air tout patraque. Quand vous êtes arrivé, là, vous étiez si pâle et épuisé, comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme."

 

_Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, n'est-ce pas ?_

"- Ça ira, Gary. J'irai au lit aussitôt que le linge sera propre."

"- D'accord. Bonne nuit, John."

"- Bonne nuit."

 

 

 

**oOoOo**

Une fois le lave-linge en marche, je m'arrête devant la machine à thé se trouvant dans le patio afin de préparer deux tasses de thé. Noir, avec deux sucres pour Sherlock, du lait, et sans sucre pour moi. Je fais également main basse sur un paquet de gâteau fourrés, espérant faire prendre quelques calories à Sherlock. Me souvenant de la proéminence de ses côtes sous mes doigts _(ne pense pas à la sensation de sa peau sous tes mains, n'y pense pas, Watson)_ , je m'empare aussi d'un paquet de gâteaux d'avoine.

Je retourne dans la chambre, j'y trouve Sherlock, enveloppé dans ma robe de chambre, qui est bien trop courte pour lui, vraiment, ses jambes en paraissent ridiculement longues. Il se tient face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité. Se retournant avec hâte vers moi, il fait quelques pas timides dans ma direction.

Je lui présente son thé, ainsi que le paquet de biscuits fourrés. Ses doigts s'attardent en frôlant les miens, alors qu'il saisit la tasse, et un frisson plein de désir me parcourt.

_Non. Avec ma tête, pas avec mon cœur, tu te souviens ?_

La chaleur du thé ne fait que me rappeler combien je suis gelé. Je l'avale rapidement, avant de sortir quelques vêtements propres de mon sac.

 

"- Je vais prendre une douche." j'annonce à Sherlock "Tu devrais aller te coucher et te reposer un peu."

 

Il semble… presque craintif.

 

"- Ici ?" il désigne le large lit.

"- Oui, ici."

 

Je suis trop fatigué pour discuter ce soir. Tout ce que je veux est prendre une douche, me réchauffer, et dormir. Je suis épuisé, et je sais qu'il l'est, lui aussi. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix – aucune autre chambre n'est libre.

De plus, si je me réveille seul, comment saurais-je que ça n'était pas un autre rêve ?

 

 

 

**oOoOo**

Cette douche est merveilleuse, et je reste là une éternité, laissant le jet brûlant décontracter un peu mon dos et mes épaules tendues. Je tente volontairement de ne pas penser à Sherlock se tenant à ma place, l'eau chaude s'écoulant sur son corps nu. Le temps de me sécher, m'habiller, et de me brosser les dents, la lumière de la chambre s'éteint.

Il me reste encore à faire sécher les vêtements de Sherlock. Alors que je sors discrètement de la salle de bain, je jette un coup d'œil sur le lit, et m'aperçois que Sherlock est endormi, roulé en une petite boule sous la couverture. La vue est saisissante – Sherlock a toujours dormi en vrac, étalé telle une étoile de mer, occupant plus de la moitié du lit dans lequel il est. Le voir ainsi me brise le cœur, pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer.

Alors que je sors les vêtements du lave-linge pour les placer dans le séchoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de les examiner. Les seules choses n'étant pas parfaitement taillée que Sherlock accepte de porter sont le pantalon de pyjama et le t-shirt léger dans lesquels il dort. Et me voilà avec entre les mains : un baggy usé en toile de jean kaki, une épaisse chemise à col sans forme vert mousse, un t-shirt ayant la même couleur que du gruau et des grosses chaussettes en laine. Il est presque aussi difficile d'associer ces vêtements à l'homme que j'aime que ça l'a été de s'habituer aux cheveux roux et à la barbe inégale.

Parmi tout ça, la seule pièce de tissu me criant _Sherlock_ est le caleçon en soie bleu. Je me souviens de cette conversation avec Sherlock, expliquant pourquoi il lui fallait porter des sous-vêtements au prix si inutilement élevé. C'était avant que nous passion d'ami/colocataires à amants, et je faisais le tri dans ma lessive avant de tout mettre à laver.

 

_"- Sherlock, tu as des trucs à mettre à laver ?"_

_Je sais qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à laver, étant donné que la majorité de ses vêtements requiert un lavage à sec, mais tout le monde à des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Alors autant lancer une machine complète._

_Sherlock lève les yeux de son microscope._

_"- Hmm ? Ah, oui, il y a quelques affaires dans mon panier à linge."_

_Je patiente un moment, pensant qu'il ira les chercher pour moi, puis soupire avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Tandis que je sors la maigre quantité de caleçons et chaussettes, je me demande intérieurement quand est-ce que notre relation à évolué au point que le fait de manipuler les sous-vêtements sales d'un autre homme ne me pose aucun problème._

_En les balançant dans le panier avec mes affaires, je remarque que ses caleçons semblent être en soie._

_"- Hé ! Sherlock ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'ils sont en soie, j'ai failli les mettre dans la machine !"_

_Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder cette fois._

_"- Ne sois pas ridicule, John. C'est de la soie qui peut être lavée. Sors-les juste de la machine avant de mettre en route le sèche-linge_ _–_ _ça ne fait pas du tout bon ménage avec la soie. Je les étendrai dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude."_

 _"- Ç_ _a, c'est_ ridicule _, Sherlock. Pourquoi t'investirais tant d'efforts pour quelques caleçons ? Pourquoi ne pas juste porter du coton ?"_

_Sherlock soupire, s'éloigne de son microscope, et place ses doigts sous son menton. Il reste silencieux assez longtemps pour que je me dise que cette conversation est terminée, donc je ramasse le panier à linge afin de le descendre à la machine. Lorsqu'il parle, je sursaute._

_"- Je suis persuadé que tu as déjà remarqué à quel point j'ai la peau sensible, John. Il m'est difficile de tolérer un élastique serré autour de la taille, ou du coton rugueux contre… eh bien, mes parties sensibles._ _Ç_ _a me perturbe terriblement, c'est comme avoir des insectes rampant sur ma peau. C'est pour cela que je rentre mes t-shirts sous mon pantalon, les coutures sont trop rêches pour moi. Les caleçons en soie réduisent ce problème._ _Ç_ _a ne me semble pas ridicule. Je veux bien dépenser plus d'argent si ça m'évite d'être distrait."_

_Je me sens légèrement honteux de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre le fait que Sherlock évite les contacts (le port de gants, le manteau, la distance qu'il place entre lui et quasiment tout le monde) et une hypersensibilité aux textures. D'une certaine façon, je suis ému car il me fait assez confiance pour m'expliquer la raison de son excentricité. J'emmène le linge à l'étage du dessous, et un peu plus tard, je fais attention à bien retirer les vêtements en soie lorsque je mets tout dans le sèche-linge._

Me voilà donc, en train de sourire avec nostalgie tout en sortant le caleçon en soie du reste des vêtements, avant de démarrer le sèche-linge. Je l'étends afin qu'il sèche pendant que le reste en fait de même dans la machine.

 

 

 

**oOoOo**

Comme je ne veux pas réveiller Sherlock, j'attends dans le patio que le linge soit sec. Je déniche un exemplaire du Dartmouth Chronicle, et y jette un œil, parcourant les nouvelles locales. _"Un groupe d'opposants local lutte afin de préserver la vielle église.", "Les résidents votent en vue d'augmenter la présence de technologie dans les écoles.", "Des groupes se disputent l'accès au phare de la plage."_. Rien de spécialement intéressant – ça ne parvient pas tellement à m'éloigner de ces pensées toutes tournées vers l'homme endormi dans mon lit, juste au bout du couloir. Heureusement, la quantité de linge est assez maigre pour pouvoir sécher rapidement.

Une fois avoir plié le linge et en avoir fait une pile bien rangée, et également replié le journal, je n'ai plus d'excuses, et plus vraiment d'énergie non plus. Péniblement, je m'en retourne à la chambre 221, vers un lit contenant ce pourquoi j'aurais tout donné, ne serait-ce que pour le revoir.

C'est la pensée qui ne quitte pas mon esprit alors que j'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse sous la couverture. Allongé ici, admirant le visage endormi de Sherlock, qui parait encore plus surnaturel que d'ordinaire sous le clair de lune bleuté, je songe à cette envie désespérée que j'ai eu de le voir rien qu'une fois, de l'enlacer, l'embrasser, de le voir me revenir.

M'élevant sur un coude, je scrute ce visage magnifique, un visage que je pensais ne jamais revoir. Une boucle rebelle s'échappe de sa frange, traçant une ombre le long de sa pommette. J'avance ma main pour replacer cette mèche et l'aplatir, ainsi la lumière peut retomber sur son visage sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Sa barbe délaissée ne cache pas tant que ça la courbe exquise de sa mâchoire. En reculant ma main, je combat cette envie de la caresser tout du long et de sentir sa texture.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est vraiment là, dans mon lit, assez près pour que je puisse le toucher. _Mon Dieu_ , je veux le toucher. Pendant que je suis là, allongé, l'observant, me sentant si confus, il commence à gémir dans son sommeil, et remue la tête de droite à gauche.

 

"- _Non._ " il murmure "Non, pas John… non, John… reste… John… _'en prie_ …"

 

 _Au diable ces conneries_. Ma volonté en a assez fait pour ce soir, l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie est en train de pleurer mon nom dans son sommeil. _Au diable_ ma volonté, je ferai le point sur mes sentiments demain. Je ne suis qu'un homme.

 

"- Ssshhh, Sherlock, je suis là." je chuchote à son oreille, tout en l'entourant de mes bras et en le rapprochant.

 

Ses longues jambes s'enroulent autour des miennes. Je suis enveloppé par la chaleur et l'odeur de mon Sherlock, et c'est comme si j'étais de nouveau chez moi.

Je sais que je devrais dormir, mais j'ai peur de fermer les yeux, peur de me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tout n'aura été qu'un rêve. Je repense à toutes ces fois où je me suis dit que si j'avais pu revenir en arrière et faire les choses _bien_ , alors j'aurais pu trouver un moyen de le garder en vie, puis je le serrerais contre moi, et je ne le laisserais jamais repartir.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tout simplement lui pardonner, et nous donner ce que nous deux désirons si désespérément ?

Empli par un tumulte de chagrin, de joie, de désespoir, d'amour et de désir, je sens mon corps enfin succomber à cette fatigue fracassante, et je sombre dans l'oubli.

 

 _À_ _suivre…_


	9. Lorsque l'on aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Hello ! Me revoilà, encore après un certain délai, j'en ai bien peur. Mais pas de panique, plus qu'un mois de cours, et je reprendrai mon rythme de publication d'antan les amis ! Et oui !  
> Sinon, je vous poste ce chapitre toute choquée, car en sachant ce qu'il se passe ensuite, j'ai remarqué un détail qui peut sembler anodin dans ce passage... Mais qui en fait, en connaissance de cause, peut tout simplement briser le coeur, mais genre en une petite phrase.  
> M'enfin ! Soyons un peu plus joyeux ! Nous approchons quand même des retrouvailles avec Mrs Hudson ! Héhé !
> 
> Merci à vous tous pour les reviews et encouragements, comme depuis quelques temps, je n'y réponds malheureusement plus, mais je les lis, et elles me font chaud au coeur, alors merci ! J'y répondrai une fois en vacances !
> 
> À bientôt ! Et bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me le préciser si vous trouvez des fautes.

Chapitre 9 : _**Lorsque l'on aime**_

__

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"L'amour est une chose dont on peut toujours abuser.  
On ne peux trahir que lorsque l'on aime."  
– John LeCarre** _

__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

__

De chaleureux rayons de soleil, recouvrant tout le lit , me sortent lentement d'un sommeil profond, réparateur. Somnolant, je sonde automatiquement le lit, tâtonnant à la recherche du corps chaud et souple blotti contre moi. De longs bras, terriblement familiers, serpentent autour de moi, et je replonge dans l'obscurité, à l'abri, en sécurité.

 

**oOoOo**

Je suis de nouveau réveillé, par de douces lèvres traçant une ligne de baisers jusqu'au bas de ma nuque, ainsi que par un corps brûlant pressé contre mon dos, et une paire de bras m'entourant. Sans y penser, je m'enfonce un peu plus entre les bras de Sherlock...

Les bras de _Sherlock_...

_Sherlock !_

Les évènements de la nuit dernière me reviennent en pleine face, et un étrange sentiment mélangeant joie ainsi que la douleur d'avoir été trahi enflamme ma poitrine. Brusquement, je me détache de lui, m'assieds et envoie mes pieds se poser sur le sol.

 

"- John ?"

 

Je tourne ma tête pour apercevoir un Sherlock roux et légèrement barbu appuyé sur un coude, ses magnifiques yeux si bleus et clairs m'étudiant. Il sourit tendrement.

 

"Bonjour."

 

Dans ma poitrine, la douleur s'accentue, et je peux sentir mon coeur aller trop vite, battant avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur. J'ai besoin d'air. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je me lève, m'empare de mon pantalon et de ma chemise jetés à terre, et me rhabille prestement.

 

"John ?"

 

Sa voix sonne si incertaine, si... étrangère.

Je me retourne et me plonge dans ces yeux pâles transpirant l'anxiété. Merde. Je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en aller et le laisser comme ça. Nous devons parler. Je force un sourire.

 

"- Café ?"

"- D'accord…"

 

Sherlock s'assied, et la couverture tombe sur sa taille alors qu'il se tourne et pose ses pieds par terre, révélant son torse nu. Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière, et ai pu sentir ses côtes de mes mains, mais ceci est ma première vision de lui sous l'impitoyable lumière du jour.

Je suis _horrifié_.

Sherlock n'a jamais été un homme bien en chair, mais son corps a toujours été recouvert par tout un ensemble de muscles forts, et bien taillés. Je me souviens l'avoir comparé à l'homme de Vitruve de De Vinci, la première fois que je l'ai vu nu.

Désormais, ses côtes sont si protubérantes que je n'aurais aucun mal à les compter rien qu'en les regardant. Ses clavicules ressortent de manière inquiétante, et ses omoplates ont l'air de former des ailes dans son dos. Avant la chute, il faisait probablement 75 kilos. Je doute sérieusement que l'homme face à moi ne puisse dépasser les 60. Des blessures presque guéries, et quelques nouvelles cicatrices se démarquent de sa peau beaucoup trop pâle.

 

"- _Mon Dieu_ , Sherlock."

 

Le docteur en moi prend le dessus, et je me place face à lui afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus près, mes mains agrippant ses épaules décharnées.

 

"As-tu seulement mangé _quoique ce soit_ durant les dix dernières semaines ? Comment peux-tu t'infliger ça ?"

 

Les mains de Sherlock viennent recouvrir les miennes posées sur ses épaules, et il m'éloigne doucement de lui. Il tire à lui ma robe de chambre, l'enroulant fermement autour de lui. C'est bien trop court pour ses longues jambes, trop large pour tout le reste. Repérant l'amas de vêtements propres que j'ai déposé sur la chaise près du lit, il se lève et les prend, avant de se tourner vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrête un instant.

 

"- Merci de les avoir lavés, John." il dit, sans me regarder. "Après que je sois lavé et habillé, il me semble que tu as parlé de prendre un café ?"

"- Pas _juste_ un café, Sherlock. Après avoir vu à quel point tu es maigre, nous allons avoir un énorme petit-déjeuner, et tu en _mangeras_ jusqu'à la dernière miette."

 

L'esquisse d'un sourire creuse des fossettes aux coins de sa bouche , et il répond tendrement un :

 

"- Bien, docteur."

 

**oOoOo**

Étant donné que Sherlock tient à rester discret, j'appelle le service de chambre afin de commander deux petits déjeuners anglais complets. Lorsque tout arrive, Sherlock est toujours sous la douche, alors je dispose les plats sur la petite table sous la fenêtre.

Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

 

"- Sherlock ? Le petit-déjeuner est arrivé."

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock émerge de la salle d'eau, et mon souffle se bloque. Il s'est servi de mon rasoir électrique, et s'est débarrassé de cette horrible barbe irrégulière. La vue de ces angles si douloureusement familiers et des lignes de son si beau, magnifique visage provoque une véritable douleur physique dans ma poitrine. Ses prunelles argentées rencontrent les miennes, et il s'avance, réduisant la distance entre nous.

Sans un mot, il lève une main pour me caresser la joue, puis enserre ma mâchoire. Il se penche, effleurant tendrement mes lèvres des siennes en un baiser-plume si doux. Ses lèvres se séparent, le bout de sa langue retrace légèrement les miennes. J'halète, et il en profite pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. _La tête, et non le cœur._ Pourtant, mes doigts, ces traîtres, ont je ne sais comment fait leur chemin jusqu'à sa nuque, où ils se sont enroulés dans les boucles rousses coupées à ras. Je l'attire plus près, approfondissant le baiser, perdu dans la vague de sensations. Ses bras, chauds, m'entourent, ses longs doigts fins parcourent mon dos.

_Seigneur, ça m'a tellement manqué._

Tout un tas d'images défilent dans ma tête, je revois _ces moments de bonheur absolu, allongés ensemble enlacés dans notre lit, arpentant les toits de Londres, la tête de Sherlock posée sur mes cuisses pendant que nous regardons la télé, riant tous les deux sur une scène de crime, mangeant dans le même plat-à-emporter et se défiant d'être celui qui en mangera le plus de morceaux, faisant l'amour sous les premiers rayons de soleil s'étalant sur notre lit, marchant silencieusement main dans la main en sortant de Bart's…_

_… Sherlock inerte sur le trottoir devant St Bart's, son regard pâle, sans vie rivé vers le ciel gris à travers tout ce sang._

Pour ce qui est de refroidir l'ambiance, ça bat tous les records.

Je presse mes mains contre le torse de Sherlock, le repoussant lentement, brisant le baiser. Il saisit ma main lorsque je m'éloigne, et son regard inquiet plonge dans le mien, je peux parfaitement distinguer le désir brillant dans ses yeux. Je serre sa main un court instant, puis la relâche avant de me tourner vers la table, m'éclaircissant la voix et veillant à préserver sa fermeté.

 

"La nourriture va refroidir."

 

Je m'assieds à la petite table et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Sherlock s'installe, et regarde d'un œil critique la version végétalienne d'un petit-déjeuner anglais complet. Le chef a fourni un effort appréciable, et je dois dire que le plat de saucisses de soja est, à ma grande surprise, délicieux. Je me mets à manger ce qu'il y a dans ma propre assiette, après avoir d'abord mis de côté ce qui semble être du tofu cuit façon oeufs brouillés. Je remarque que Sherlock fait la même chose, nous nous regardons en souriant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que Sherlock passe plus de temps à piquer sans grande conviction dans sa nourriture qu'à la manger, donc je me penche au-dessus de la table et le pointe sévèrement de ma fourchette.

 

" _Mange_ , Sherlock. Je _suis_ bien décidé à te faire prendre du poids, monsieur l'insupportable, même si pour ça je dois te plaquer au sol et te fourrer comme une dinde à _foie gras_."

 

À ma grande surprise, Sherlock reprend sa fourchette et se met à tout manger, excepté le tofu brouillé (je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de lui en tenir rigueur, ce truc ne me dit rien non plus). Voir Sherlock aussi conciliant est déconcertant, lui qui d'habitude résiste face à mes tentatives de le nourrir, comme si c'était une compétition.

Nous terminons notre repas en silence, puis Sherlock se lève.

 

"- Je dois récupérer mes affaires se trouvant au Ravin de Dewer avant que nous repartions pour Londres, John."

"- Repartir pour Londres ?" je cligne des yeux, surpris "Tu comptes te montrer au grand jour ?"

"- J'ai détruit le réseau de Moriarty, John, mis à part un individu. Cet homme sait que je suis en vie. Je ne gagnerai rien en continuant de le fuir. Si je retourne à Londres, il me _pourchassera_ , et alors toi et moi mettrons au point un plan pour le capturer et en finir avec tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute."

"- Qui est-ce ?"

"- Je t'en parlerai sur la route du retour, John. C'est une longue histoire."

 

Il arrive près de moi, et s'empare de ma main.

 

"- Cependant, avant que nous partions…" il m'attire un peu plus près de lui "… J' _avais_ espéré que nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour… célébrer…le fait d'être de nouveau ensemble."

 

Un de ses bras se glisse autour de ma taille, et ça pourrait être si simple, tellement simple, de le laisser m'emmener jusqu'au lit, de le laisser m'apaiser, m'embrasser, et me caresser jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille.

_La tête, pas le coeur._

Il sent mon corps se raidir, et me relâche, se reculant. Ses yeux d'un transparent scrutent les miens, y cherchant un pardon. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il demande, je ne peux pas, pas encore. Mais, ce que ça m'a fait de me réveiller dans ses bras ce matin… peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi loin de lui pardonner que je ne le pensais.

Je me tourne afin de ramasser mon sac, puis me dirige vers la salle de bain.

 

"- Je vais me laver rapidement, puis ensuite, nous prendrons la route pour Londres."

 

Derrière moi, Sherlock soupire.

 

"- Comme tu voudras, John."

 

**oOoOo**

Heureusement, notre chambre se trouve au bout du couloir, donc Sherlock peut se faufiler en bas et sortir par la porte latérale sans être vu. J'apporte la clé à la réception et jette un œil, rassuré de ne pas connaître le jeune homme de l'équipe du matin, ça m'évite une conversation gênante. Je paye la note, me dirige à grand pas derrière l'auberge, pour trouver Sherlock grattant d'un air irrité de la boue séchée sur le siège passager.

 

"- Vraiment, John, ta voiture de location est un dépotoir." marmonne-t-il.

"- Vraiment, Sherlock, je me demande comment ça a bien pu arriver." je réponds, roulant les yeux.

 

Il a vécu dans un _puits de mine_ durant plus d'une semaine, sans pouvoir accéder à l'eau courante. Et deux douches plus tard, le voilà de nouveau aussi délicat qu'un chat.

 

"- Elle allait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain détective consultant couvert de boue vienne s'y asseoir la nuit dernière."

 

Un grognement irrité me parvient, alors que mon compagnon de voyage s'installe sur le siège se trouvant à côté de moi.

La route jusqu'au chemin menant au Ravin de Dewer n'est pas très longue. Je me gare sur la petite aire de repos, puis nous descendons afin d'entamer notre longue marche jusqu'au Ravin. C'est une matinée magnifique, claire et ensoleillée, et mis à part la boue recouvrant le chemin, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il a plu des cordes la veille au soir. Je marche derrière Sherlock, le long du sentier étroit, m'abreuvant de la _réalité_ de son existence. Même ses étranges boucles rousses me paraissent merveilleuse à cet instant.

Lorsque nous atteignons les bois, le sentier s'élargit, et Sherlock revient sur ses pas afin de marcher près de moi, heurtant de temps en temps mon épaule de la sienne, comme il le fait d'habitude. Alors que nous déambulons sur le chemin, tout en admirant les rayons de soleil se frayant un passage au travers de cette étendue verte au-dessus de nous, Sherlock s'empare nonchalamment de ma main.

Une vague de chaleur déferle en moi. Malgré le sévère discours émit par la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, le besoin écrasant de toucher l'homme que j'aime l'emporte. Je ne me dégage pas. À la place, je serre sa main, avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Nous marchons le reste du chemin en silence, savourant cet accord mutuel provisoire.

 

**oOoOo**

"- Et que va devenir le reste ?"

 

De retour dans le refuge de Sherlock, je suis surpris lorsqu'il ne récupère que quelques livres, un sac à dos plein de feuilles, puis d'autres bricoles, avant d'annoncer qu'il est prêt à partir. Je jette un oeil aux lits de camps, au réchaud à alcool, et à la petite lampe à gaz. Ça me semble être un énorme gâchis de les laisser ici, alors qu'ils sont pratiquement neufs.

Sherlock a l'air pensif.

 

"- J'en donnerai probablement la plupart à Wiggins, si elle n'en a pas besoin, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un que ça intéressera."

 

Je le regarde, dérouté.

 

"- Donc... _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'on laisse tout ça _ici_ , dans ce cas ?"

 

Sherlock ricane.

 

"- Je peux toujours demander à Mycroft d'envoyer un de ses sous-fifre récupérer le reste. Il me doit une faveur."

 

_Mycroft._

_Seigneur._ Je n'ai pas _pensé_ une seule seconde à Mycroft. Il faut qu'il sache que son frère est bel et bien vivant, et qu'il a vraisemblablement démantelé la plus grande partie d'un réseau criminel durant les deux derniers mois.

 

"- Il n'aura probablement pas très envie de t'aider, après s'être remis du choc de te savoir en vie. Il sera en fait _assez_ furieux."

"- Oh, il est au courant." Sherlock hausse les épaules "S'il s'énerve, ce sera en voyant combien j'ai dépassé le budget pendant que j'étais à Hong Kong. Il n'a jamais compris que parfois il faut verser de gros pots-de-vin, sinon comment je peux obtenir des informations ?"

 

Je suis choqué et sans voix face à cette révélation, je me tiens debout, immobile. Mycroft _sait ?_ Il sait... et pourtant _il m'a laissé me noyer dans le chagrin causé par la perte de son frère, qui apparemment a dépensé plus qu'il ne fallait afin de payer ses pots-de-vin ?_

Mon monde bascule, pour la seconde fois en douze heures.

Sherlock part dans son bavardage, un truc comme quoi il est difficile de soudoyer des membres de la Commission Indépendante de Lutte Contre la Corruption, lorsqu'il remarque enfin que son public, moi, n'écoute plus.

 

"John ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

 

Je lève les yeux pour tomber dans les siens, et il recule réellement d'un pas lorsqu'il croise mon regard, j'imagine que c'est dû à la rage terrifiante qu'il voit brûler dans mes yeux. Je serre les dents et m'avance afin de réduire la distance entre nous deux, ma posture passant automatiquement en mode militaire.

 

"- Mycroft _sait_."

 

Ce n'est pas une question, mais il est clair que je cherche, que je demande, que _j'exige_ une confirmation.

 

"- Il était nécessaire que Mycroft soit au courant. J'avais besoin de pouvoir constamment m'approvisionner en fonds, en armes et en informations. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mettre Mycroft dans la confidence. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'atteindre mon but." il me regarde avec prudence "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ?"

"- Mycroft a constamment été en contact avec moi, Sherlock" je rétorque avec véhémence "Il a été oh, si _plein de sollicitude_ durant mon 'deuil'. Et à aucun moment, pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pensé à mentionner que tu n'étais pas six pieds sous terre. Il _était_ _là_ , tout le temps. Il a exécuté tes dernières volontés, m'a laissé tout tes biens – d'ailleurs plus tard nous aurons une petite discussion à _ce_ propos – et ton Stradivarius. Il a pris ton violon afin de le mettre en sécurité."

"- Mmm..."

 

Sherlock semble extrêmement mal à l'aise, se grattant nerveusement la nuque, puis jouant avec les deux boutons restants de sa chemise, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux.

 

"- _Quoi_?"

"- C'est moi qui a le Strad." il se renfonce dans le puits de mine, puis revient avec un étui à violon familier "Mycroft a utilisé cette excuse afin de le récupérer, pour moi. Parfois il me faut jouer pour pouvoir penser correctement. Il a demandé à son assistante de me l'apporter à Moscou. Ce violon a vu plus de chambres d'hôtel qu'il ne faudrait durant les dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas pu en jouer ici, bien entendu, il n'était pas question de lancer une nouvelle légende urbaine racontant que le Ravin de Dewer est hanté, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Il sourit malicieusement, comme si lui et Mycroft ne s'étaient pas fichu de moi durant des _mois_.

Parfois, Sherlock peut être remarquablement stupide. Il semble sincèrement étonné de me voir furieux en apprenant qu'il a comploté avec Mycroft dans le but de me laisser dans l'ignorance. C'est comme si, étant donné que _lui_ savait ce qui se passait réellement, tout le monde devrait simplement s'adapter à ses plans, et mettre de côté ses ennuyeuses émotions.

Les poings serrés, le dos raide, je siffle :

 

"- Vous êtes deux grands _connards_."

 

Me tournant sèchement, je sors furieusement de la caverne, remontant vivement le chemin pour sortir du Ravin. J'entends les pas précipités de Sherlock derrière moi.

 

"- _John !_   John, _attends_ _!_ "

 

_Je ne crois pas non._

Sans ralentir ma foulée, j'arrive, énervé, près de la voiture garée. Sherlock me suit à une certaine distance, puis grimpe sur le siège passager. Il s'installe en silence, tripotant quelque chose qui se trouve dans la poche de sa veste. Je sais qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas.

Il s'avère que, le trajet de retour à Londres _peut_ paraître interminable, et ce même si je ne suis _pas_ seul dans la voiture cette fois-ci.

 

_À suivre..._


	10. Souffir est optionnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Hello tout le monde !  
> Bon, plus que deux semaines et je suis en vacances, et qui dit vacances, dit plus de traduction ! (enfin, en principe ^^). Bon sinon, voilà le retour à Baker Street les enfants ! Oui, oui. Ça s'annonce assez... "fouestiif", faute de mots existants.
> 
> Bref, savourez ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 10 : _**Souffrir est optionnel**_

__

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

  
_**"La douleur est in** _ _**évitable. Souffrir est optionnel."  
–** _ _**Proverbe Bouddhiste** _   


  
_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _ _**  
** _   


__

Un lourd silence règne durant plus de deux heures tendis que nous parcourons la longue route qui nous ramène à Londres, la tension entre nous deux est quasiment palpable. Puis finalement, tout semble se calmer, et je me risque alors à jeter un coup d'oeil rapide vers Sherlock.

Il s'est endormi.

Et ça, plus que tout ce qui a pu arriver jusqu'à présent, me prouve à quel point ces dernières semaines l'ont épuisé. En temps normal, Sherlock est soit une véritable tornade toujours en mouvement, soit une boule pleine d'énergie plongée dans un état de profonde méditation. Voyager avec lui peut s'avérer être très amusant, si il est d'humeur à bavarder, mais son état de fébrilité habituel peut rendre l'expérience assez éprouvante par moments. Il trépide presque, comme un lévrier guettant l'appât avant de se lancer dans la course.

Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui. Bercé par le bruit des pneus roulant sur l'autoroute, Sherlock s'est affaissé sur le côté, me faisant face, sa joue droite reposant contre le dossier du siège. Ses yeux si vifs sont clos, et l'ombre de ses cils tombe sur ses pommettes pâles. Je résiste à l'envie de me pencher et de toucher ses lèvres, si douces, et qui ont quelque chose d'enfantin dans son sommeil.

À la place, j'attrape son l'iPod, le branche à l'autoradio et mets lecture, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder quelles chansons sont dessus. J'ai juste besoin de porter mon attention sur autre chose que le tumulte de mes pensées. À ma grande surprise, les échos de " _I Can't Help Myself"_ par The Four Tops commencent à résonner.

_Ça_ , c'est une surprise. Sherlock a toujours été si méprisant envers toute musique qui n'entre pas dans la catégorie du classique, et pourtant il s'est tourné vers de la soul Motown, mon genre de musique favori. Lorsque la voix mélodieuse de Marvin Gaye m'invite à considérer sa plaidoirie dans _"Let's Get It On"_ , je suis encore plus surpris. Et ensuite...

 

_"At last... my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song..."_

Alors que l'ouverture instrumentale de _"At Last"_ d'Etta James débute, je tends finalement la main et donne un petit coup sur l'écran de l'iPod, afin de voir le nom de la liste de lecture.

Elle a été nommée "John".

_Oh._ Savoir qu'il écoutait mes chansons préférées, et les plus romantiques d'entre elles en tête de liste, provoque une douleur inexplicable dans ma poitrine. Pris d'une impulsion, j'avance ma main, recouvre la sienne, puis m'enfonce dans mon siège tandis que la voix d'Etta m'enveloppe et me réchauffe, comme du miel chaud.

 

_"You smiled, you smiled; oh, and then the spell was cast... and here we are in heaven, for you are mine... at last..."_

**oOoOo**

"- Elle a 75 ans, Sherlock, et elle a quelques problèmes de tension parfois. Il n'est _pas_ question que tu lui provoques une crise cardiaque en jaillissant de nulle part comme tu l'as fait pour moi."

 

Nous avons réussi à trouver un endroit où garer la voiture de location, sur Malcolme Street, juste à l'angle de Baker Street. Sherlock, finalement réveillé et concentré, saute hors de la voiture, avec la ferme intention de prouver à Mme Hudson qu'il marche bel et bien aux côtés des vivants, et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

 

"- Il faut qu'elle sache, John ! Puisque je cesse de me cacher, je vais avoir un sniper à mes trousses. Elle devra prendre les précautions nécessaires si elle reste à l'appartement."

"- Oui peut-être, Sherlock, mais…" mon cerveau saisit enfin ce qu'il vient juste de dire "Un sniper ?"

 

Je me retrouve à épier les alentours avec rapidité, scrutant les toits qui nous entourent, en quête d'un flash de lumière reflété par une lunette ou un viseur.

 

"- Oui, John. J'étais sur le point de te parler de notre dernière cible, qui m'a également dans sa ligne de mire. Puis nous avons… eu un petit différent… alors je n'ai pas pu saisir l'occasion et t'en parler durant le voyage de retour." Sherlock soupire, l'air ennuyé.

"- Bon, une fois à la maison, et une fois _nos putains de rideaux fermés_ , tu me raconteras tout, Sherlock. Tout, tu m'entends ?"

 

Je sors nos sacs du coffre, puis presse Sherlock à se diriger vers l'appartement, ne désirant rien d'autre que de le savoir en sécurité à l'intérieur, le plus vite possible.

 

"- Mais avant cela, Sherlock, nous devons annoncer la nouvelle à Mme Hudson, et je ne veux _pas_ qu'elle soit morte de peur à cause de toi." j'ouvre la porte, le faisant entrer, et pose les sacs dans l'entrée. Je le pousse vers les escaliers "Monte là-haut et ferme les rideaux. Laisse-moi lui parler en premier."

 

Sherlock ronchonne, mais monte sagement les marches, alors que je frappe à porte du 221A. Mme Hudson ouvre un instant plus tard, un plumeau à la main.

 

"- John !"

 

Son cri de joie en réponse à mon arrivée inattendue me serre le cœur – si je n'avais pas trouvé cette carte postale quelques jours plus tôt, cette femme si gentille aurait été une des rares personnes susceptible de se rendre à mon enterrement. Un sentiment de culpabilité me traverse pour en vouloir à Sherlock de m'avoir fait endurer son "suicide", lorsque j'avais l'intention de faire vivre la même chose à Mme Hudson. Je lui rends son étreinte chaleureuse, et la suis dans son salon (je suis soulagé de voir que ses rideaux sont déjà fermés).

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, John ? Envisagez-vous de revenir vivre ici ?"

"- Mme Hudson…" je m'arrête, me demandant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur. Je pointe de la main son canapé au motif fleuri. "Ça ne vous ennuierait pas ? Je pense vraiment que vous devriez vous asseoir."

 

L'air perplexe, elle s'assied, me tirant afin que je m'installe à côté d'elle.

 

"- John, très cher, que se passe-t-il ?"

 

_Nous y voilà._ _  
_

"- Mme Hudson… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment…" je m'interromps, attardant mon regard sur son sourire débordant de gentillesse, et de confusion, je prends une profonde respiration, et lâche précipitamment "Sherlock n'est pas mort."

 

Son visage s'effondre et ses épaules s'affaissent quelque peu.

 

"- Oh, _John_."

 

Elle s'approche afin de m'honorer de sa petite tape maternelle réconfortante de d'habitude, celle dont elle m'a gratifié durant les dix dernières semaines.

Elle ne me croit pas.

 

"- C'est la vérité, Mme Hudson, je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Sherlock est en vie." je me dépêche d'ajouter, effaçant ainsi son incrédulité évidente "Il a prétendu être mort, pour pouvoir secrètement détruire le réseau de Moriarty."

 

Son visage change lentement, arborant désormais une mine anéantie ainsi que l'expression de quelqu'un qui se sent trahi.

 

"- Et vous… vous le _saviez_ , John ? Comment avez-vous pu–"

"- Non. _Non_. Je…" j'avale difficilement la boule coincée dans ma gorge "Je pensais que c'était vrai. J'y ai cru. Non, je vous _jure_ que je vous l'aurais dit si je l'avais su. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous faire subir ça."

"- Mais il vous a fait subir ça, à _vous_."

 

Son expression s'assombrit, ses doigts se resserrant autour du plumeau oublié, toujours prisonnier de sa main.

 

"Où est-il ?"

"- À l'étage, mais peut-être devriez-vous… attendre d'avoir un peu… digéré…" je me stoppe. Elle est déjà partie, grimpant les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante pour une femme de 75 ans avec une hanche capricieuse. Je suis sur mes pieds dans la seconde et grimpe à sa suite.

 

Arrivé sur le palier, j'aperçois Sherlock debout, sa ridicule tignasse rousse rougeoyant sous la principale source de lumière du salon, les bras entourant maladroitement le petit corps de notre logeuse. Elle marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre son torse, le serrant si fort qu'il grimace.

Puis elle brise l'étreinte, et le frappe violemment sur le côté de la tête à l'aide du plumeau à poussière qu'elle a toujours enserré dans la main.

Sherlock recule d'un pas, ayant l'air d'avoir été brusquement mordu jusqu'au sang par un bébé lapin à l'allure toute douce. Mme Hudson le fouette encore et encore, à l'oreille, la tête et les épaules. Elle lui hurle dessus, son visage rougi par la fureur.

 

"- Comment avez-vous pu nous faire _ça_ , Sherlock ? Comment avez-vous _pu_ faire subir ça à _John_ ? Avez-vous la moindre _idée_ de ce que ce pauvre homme a traversé à cause de vous ? Savez-vous combien de fois je suis allée à son appartement avec la peur au ventre d'y trouver son _corps_ , sans vie, ôtée de sa main ? Vous l'avez absolument _détruit_ , Sherlock ! _Comment_ avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ?"

 

_Shlack ! Shlack ! Shlack !_

Sherlock chancelle en reculant, tentant d'échapper à l'attaque duveteuse inattendue. Elle le fait reculer à travers la pièce, du coup il ne voit pas la table ronde se trouvant près de mon fauteuil. Ses jambes, en revanche, n'ont aucun mal à la trouver.

Les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens, il tombe sur la table et les placards se trouvant derrière, emportant dans sa chute la lampe, la dite table sur laquelle elle se trouvait, et le chat porte-bonheur que je lui avait offert pour Noël. Il reste allongé là, au milieu des débris, clignant des yeux, Mme Hudson et moi sommes gelés sur place, presque aussi surpris qu'il l'est. Il y a un instant de silence, puis Mme Hudson fond en larmes et sort en trombe de la pièce.

Je sors finalement de mon état de choc, et me précipite vers lui afin de m'assurer qu'il n'est pas blessé. Il a une sacré bosse à l'arrière de la tête, mais il ne me paraît pas plus amoché. Le chat porte-bonheur est bon pour la casse, par contre.

 

"- Tu vas bien, Sherlock ?"

 

Il secoue la tête, l'air ébahit, et dit :

 

"- Je viens tout juste de passer plus de deux mois à pourchasser quelques-uns des plus dangereux criminels au monde. J'ai combattu de violents malfrats et assassins, j'ai abattu des mégalomanes. Et je me fait maîtriser par une septuagénaire armée d'un plumeau." Il se frotte le visage, l'air contrit "Pourquoi un plumeau ? Pas vraiment conventionnel comme choix pour se défouler."

"- Mm, elle était en train de faire la poussière lorsque je suis arrivé pour la mettre au courant. Je pense qu'elle a oublié qu'elle l'avait toujours en main."

"- Hmm." Il laisse échapper un léger rire "Je suppose alors que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas été en train de faire son repassage."

 

Nos yeux se croisent, et il y a un éclat de cette merveilleuse, et parfaitement synchrone camaraderie que je n'ai jamais partagée avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous commençons à glousser, puis à rigoler, avant de finalement nous retrouver tous les deux étalés sur le sol du salon, riant aux éclats.

_Seigneur_. Ces crises de rires et ce _lien_ m'ont manqués, tellement manqués. Suis-je vraiment prêt à abandonner tout ça, par principe ?

Je ne suis plus aussi certain de ma position sur ce problème que je ne l'étais ce matin.

 

_À suivre..._


	11. En toute confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, un de ceux qui vous apprends des trucs de fou, qui vous donne envie de crier "OUI ! Tu es sur la bonne voie !", un de ceux qui redonne l'espoir, un espoir qui, comme l'indique le titre du prochain chapitre, "Brille au travers des larmes".
> 
> Une particularité dans ce chapitre, et qui va probablement en marquer plus d'un, sera le nombre de fois où l'on croise un certain mot (et croyez-moi, il me semble en avoir supprimé un ou deux), ce n'est pas du hasard évidemment, car tout ce passe près de cet élément dans ce chapitre, en tout cas si vous vous sentez de le compter pour me dire combien de fois il y est, allez-y !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : _**En toute confiance**_

__

 

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

  
_**"En cette heure, je m'exprime en toute confiance,  
Je ne pourrais pas dire ces choses à tout le monde, mais je te les dirai à toi."  
** **–** **Walt Whitman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

Au bout d'un moment, je me ressaisis quand même et me relève. Chaque minutes passées de ces quelques derniers jours se répercutent jusque dans mes os, et avoir conduit longuement n'a pas amélioré la situation. Ce qu'il me faut; c'est une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud, ma réponse à tout lorsque je suis souffrant.

 

"- Thé ?" je demande, tout en remplissant la bouilloire, avant de la mettre en marche et de tendre le bras jusqu'au placard où se trouvent les tasses.

 

Sherlock se retrouve d'un seul coup juste derrière moi _(quand est-ce qu'il s'est relevé ? Aussi silencieux qu'un chat sauvage)_. Il attrape les deux tasses pour me les donner, comme si je faisais un mètre de moins que lui, et non pas quelques malheureux centimètres. _Enfoiré._

Puis je me fige, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, alors que son souffle caresse doucement ma nuque, et que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps juste au dos du mien. M'immobiliser est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas me reculer et combler l'espace entre nous.

Je suis extrêmement tendu, les mains enserrées sur les rebords du comptoir, cherchant à me contrôler. _La tête, pas le coeur, la tête, pas le coeur_... De chaudes, et douces lèvres viennent cajoler mon oreille, et les mains de Sherlock saisissent délicatement mes bras, puis glissent vers l'intérieur jusqu'à pouvoir déployer de longs doigts sur mon torse. Je parviens finalement à faire sortir un son de ma gorge complètement sèche.

 

"Sh-Sherlock... qu'est-ce que..."

"- Mmmmm... John." il ronronne, de cette voix grave et veloutée, et mes orteils se replient, comme à chaque fois que je l'entends. J'en perds mon souffle et me retrouve à haleter.

"- Sherlock, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt à –"

 

Les longs et fins doigts viennent s'appuyer légèrement contre mes lèvres afin de m'empêcher de parler. Cette voix magnifique, douce, murmure encore plus doucement à mon oreille.

 

"- Nous sommes surveillés, John." Un doux baiser est déposé juste sous mon oreille, puis il continue en un chuchotement à peine audible "... Je dois te parler de certaines choses – de mon plan – mais, je ne peux pas en parler à haute voix. Ceci n'est qu'un subterfuge."

 

Je ne bouge pas, cloué sur place, assimilant l'information. Le corps de Sherlock est désormais fermement pressé le long de mon dos, et sa chaleur ainsi que sa fermeté suffisent à faire taire mon cerveau. Un nouveau chuchotement me fait quelque peu revenir à moi.

 

"Tu es trop tendu, n'importe qui nous observant s'apercevra que quelque chose cloche. _Mets-y_ du tien, John. Détends-toi."

 

_Se détendre. Bien._

Je laisse ma tête se poser contre son épaule, la tournant vers lui, comme si je mordillais son cou et son oreille.

 

"- Sherlock..." je murmure d'un ton assez mordant à son oreille "... tu ne penses pas que c'est le type d'informations qu'il aurait mieux valu que je sache... oh, je ne sais pas... _quelques heures plus tôt_ ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de me le dire lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, ensemble, durant _cinq heures_ , ou alors pendant que nous étions toujours dans le Dartmoor ?"

"- Je ne l'ai su que quelques secondes avant que Mme Hudson ne monte." me chuchote Sherlock en retour, ses sourcils froncés formant une ligne au-dessus de son nez. "Et à ce moment-là, d'autres choses occupaient mon esprit, comme un plumeau, une table, et un sol étonnamment dur."

 

Il marque un point.

 

"- La surveillance." je demande à voix basse. "C'est Mycroft ? Je pensais que tu avais désactivé son équipement."

 

Sherlock souffle, irrité.

 

"- Mycroft est celui qui m'a signalé l'existence de cet équipement étranger. Sa tendance à jouer le grand frère protecteur a finalement servi à quelque chose. Il m'a téléphoné lorsque j'attendais que tu termines d'expliquer la situation à Mme Hudson. Apparemment, nos murs ont bien plus qu'une paire d'yeux et d'oreilles."

 

 _Quoi ?_   Je me recule un peu, tentant de croiser son regard. Son regard, transperçant comme un laser, rencontre le mien pendant un moment, et il hoche discrètement la tête en confirmation – puis il se penche en avant afin de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Oh, mon, _Dieu_.

Ces lèvres chaudes, et douces, celles que j'ai si fortement et si longtemps désirées, glissent délicatement contre les miennes, je me retourne complètement vers lui et nous nous retrouvons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous sommes…

 _…_ _sous surveillance._

Sherlock sent mon changement de posture et celui de ma respiration, alors que je reviens sur terre en un sursaut, me souvenant de ce petit détail incommodant, et il brise le baiser, me rapprochant comme si il embrassait mon oreille.

 

"Mycroft a envoyé une voiture qui nous récupérera dans une heure." La vibration de sa voix contre mon oreille me donne la chair de poule tout le long des bras. "Mme Hudson vient également. Nous irons et passerons la nuit en lieu sûr, et nous pourrons élaborer notre plan dans un environnement très sécurisé."

"- Comment sait-il que nous sommes sous surveillance ?" je marmonne à son oreille, prétendant y frotter mon nez. Ce n'est pas totalement pour de faux – je peux sentir cette odeur indescriptible, acidulée qui est juste tellement _Sherlock_ , et il semble que je ne puisse pas résister à la tentation de la respirer profondément, d'enivrer mes sens du parfum de l'homme que j'aime.

"- Apparemment, l'appartement est sous surveillance constante depuis des mois, John." me souffle-t-il en réponse, tout en embrassant mon menton. "Moriarty nous observait, et nous pensons que les dispositifs de surveillance sont désormais contrôlés par Moran."

"- Mor- ?" je recule ma tête, déconcerté. Sherlock se penche précipitamment, saisit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrasse férocement, me faisant taire. Je me sens profondément confus, perdu entre la conversation à basse voix et les baisers, je lutte pour me détacher de Sherlock. Il me colle de nouveau contre lui, et me chuchote sèchement à l'oreille.

"- Ne sois pas stupide. _Parle à voix basse_ , ils nous observent et nous écoutent en ce moment même !"

 

Affligé, je réalise que j'aurais pu tout faire tomber à l'eau.

 

"- Pardon." je marmonne dans les bouclettes de Sherlock.

"- Fais juste plus attention." il murmure, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi, sa manière silencieuse de s'excuser de la rudesse dont il a fait preuve. "Je peux t'en dire un peu plus avant que nous nous en allions, mais nous avons besoin d'un endroit un tout petit peu plus sûr." Ses lèvres posées contre ma nuque me rendent fou.

"- Où ?"

 

Sherlock me fait face, un large sourire factice aux lèvres.

 

"- J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais." s'exclame-t-il bruyamment, tandis qu'il prend ma main, m'entraînant vers la chambre.

"- Quoi –?" je me stoppe net sur le pas de la porte, confus.

"- Tu as raison – ça _fait_ bien trop longtemps." dit-il, en me poussant vers le lit impeccablement fait.

"- Sherlock, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à..." je m'arrête peu à peu, lorsque je croise son regard, ce regard d'argent vif qui me dit _ferme-la et joue le jeu, nom d'un chien_ _._ Je soupire et le laisse m'installer sur le bord du lit.

 

Ça ne m'aura certainement pas pris trop de temps avant de me retrouver de nouveau à laisser mon dégénéré de petit-ami me faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Sherlock s'agenouille afin de m'ôter mes chaussures et chaussettes, puis il remonte pour s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise avant de me la retirer. Il s'appuie sur ses talons, déboutonne les deux seuls boutons subsistant encore sur son horrible et épaisse chemise (il faut vraiment qu'on lui en achète une nouvelle), puis la retire, avant de faire subir le même sort à son t-shirt.

Je tressaillis face à la proéminence de ses côtes, mais me retrouve grisé par cette étendue de peau nue se trouvant près de moi, je me recule sur le lit et m'appuie sur mes coudes tandis qu'il se redresse, se débarrasse de ses énormes chaussures de randonnée, et enlève son jean. Il s'assied à côté de moi, se penchant afin de retirer ses chaussettes en laine, puis se dirige vers ma ceinture.

 

"- Sherlock, vraiment –"

 

Ma plainte est interrompue par une poussée ferme contre mon épaule droite, ce qui me fait retomber sur le matelas. Sherlock me prive de mon pantalon avec rapidité, puis me relève un peu pour que je puisse le rejoindre sous la couverture, seulement vêtus de nos caleçons. Il tire la couverture, nous recouvre entièrement, et je comprends alors ce qu'il a en tête.

C'est presque certain qu'il n'y a aucune surveillance là, sous la couette. Tant que nous chuchoterons à voix assez basse, nous ne pourrons être entendus, et vu que nous ne pouvons être observés par des caméras cachées, ils ne parviendront pas à lire sur nos lèvres non plus.

Ou du moins, je présume que c'est ce à quoi il pense, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe pour s'allonger sur moi, pressant sa poitrine contre la mienne. Sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre est presque impossible à supporter.

 

"Sherlock !" je siffle, paniqué.

 

C'est tellement bon – je serais incapable d'appliquer la règle _"la tête, et non le cœur"_ que je me suis imposé si il continue comme ça. Il se penche et se met à me murmurer.

 

"- Relax, John." souffle-t-il. "Les cameras apprendront à Moran qu'il ne gagnera rien à nous espionner. Pas lorsque nous semblons être en pleine relation sexuelle. Il n'a pas de tendances voyeuristes."

"- Mais merde, qui est Moran ?"

"- Moran est notre dernière cible."

 

Sherlock s'élève un peu sur ses genoux, chevauchant mes hanches, et commence à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière. Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit paraître extrêmement convaincant.

Le problème est que, pour mon corps, c'est également très convaincant. La stimulation produite par l'aine de Sherlock, recouverte de soie, se frottant en rythme contre la mienne est sur le point de me donner de sérieuses difficultés, et ce très rapidement. Je l'attrape par les hanches, et le repousse, tentant de mettre un peu d'espace entre nous. Sherlock poursuit simplement ses mouvements tout en se penchant de nouveau vers mon oreille.

 

"Toutes les autres personnes reliées au réseau de Moriarty ont été neutralisées." murmure-t-il.

 

 _Bordel_ , ça c'est sexy.

Je sais que je devrais être horrifié. "Neutralisées" est sans aucun doute un synonyme pour "tuées" ou encore "emprisonnées par un grand frère machiavélique et ce pour une durée indéterminée ". Pourtant, imaginer Sherlock traquant des barons du crimes comme si ils étaient des chiens enragés affecte directement ma libido.

J'en suis absolument certain, le danger m'excite.

 

"- J'ai préparé un piège." continue Sherlock, _sotto voce_ **(1)**. "Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est sortir d'ici un moment, pour que je puisse tout organiser. Puis nos filets se refermeront sur Moran. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela, John."

 

La respiration de Sherlock se fait plus laborieuse, plus irrégulière. Étant donné qu'il frotte ses hanches contre moi, je suis plus que conscient du fait que c'est la preuve de son excitation que je sens contre la mienne. Je l'agrippe par les hanches, inverse nos positions, et le plaque contre le matelas, mes mains enserrant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux, déjà dilatés sous la faible lumière régnant sous la couverture, s'assombrissent à en devenir presque totalement noirs. Il respire difficilement et en désordre. Me répétant intérieurement mon mantra _"la tête, et non le cœur"_ de manière obstinée, je chuchote sèchement à son oreille.

 

"- Arrête d'essayer de me séduire et réponds à ma question, bordel. J'ai _dit_ , qui est Moran ?"

 

Sherlock cligne rapidement des yeux, puis soupire, répondant à voix basse :

 

"- Le Colonel Sebastian Moran, sniper en free-lance, faisant anciennement partie du Special Reconnaissance Regiment **(2)**."

 

_Nom de Dieu._

Sebastian Moran. _  
_

_Brusquement, je peux sentir l'air chaud, et sec, voir le soleil éclatant, et sentir le parfum sucré des coquelicots_ _,_ _transporté par le vent. Je suis adossé contre le pieu porteur de ma tente, profitant d'un petit temps de pause au calme, lorsque le klaxon résonne, signalant l'arrivée de blessés. Je me précipite au quartier chirurgie, commence à enfiler ma blouse puis entre au bloc après m'être préparé_ _.  
_

_"- Fillette de six ans, blessures par balle à l'abdomen supérieur, fréquence cardiaque à 150, pression sanguine 80/50, difficultés à respirer, fréquence respiratoire 24, saturation en oxygène 95%, état afébrile, la peau froide et moite, montre des signes de choc hypovolémique." annonce le médecin, quand ma patiente, sur son lit, arrive en chirurgie.  
_

_Seigneur. Elle est si petite._

_Alors que l'anesthésiste s'apprête à lui poser le masque, la petite balbutie, pleurant "Ummi ! Ummi ! Baba !". Je serre les dents en entendant cette voix pitoyable réclamant ses parents._

_La partie la plus dure, dans ce travail à l'hôpital, a été le grand nombre d'enfants Afghans que j'ai dû opérer en raison de blessures par balles, brûlures, ou pour d'horribles et inimaginables blessures et traumatismes. Les soldats connaissent le risque, et ont accepté le fait qu'ils risquent leurs vies. Ces civils, d'innocents enfants, n'ont pas choisi ce qui leur arrive._

_Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je me ressaisis et mets, du moins pour l'instant, mon effroi de côté, comme je le fais d'habitude._

_Tandis que nous oeuvrons désespérément sur la petite, en tentant de sauver un lobe de son foie, le médecin qui l'a amenée ici reviens pour voir comment ça se passe pour sa patiente. L'infirmière en chef, Sadie, le questionne sur les circonstances de la fusillade._

_"- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. C'était une vraie maison de riche, vous voyez ? Une énorme propriété, je suppose. Ils avaient leurs propres terrains et tout. Toute la famille s'est faite tirer dessus; le père, la mère, et les quatres enfants. C'est la plus âgée, et la seule survivante."_

_"- Putain, je hais les AK-47." crache Sadie, amèrement. "Ces bâtards trouve juste ça trop facile de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge."_

_Je fronce les sourcils, accordant un regard rapide à l'abdomen de ma patiente. "Cette blessure n'a pas été causée par un AK-47. C'est bien trop gros."  
_

_"- Ouais, c'étaient les tirs d'un sniper."_

_"- Un sniper ?" s'exclame Sadie, abasourdie. "Mais vous venez de dire que toute la famille a été tuée !"_

_"- C'est ce que j'ai dit." soupire le médecin. "Quiconque lui a tiré dessus, a tué toute sa famille, aussi froidement que vous l'imaginez. La personne était à l'extérieur, sans couverture, et les a juste abattus, un par un."_

_L'estomac retourné, je repose mon attention sur ma patiente, en essayant de ne pas laisser monter ces horribles images mentales d'une joyeuse famille savourant le soleil, avant d'être méthodiquement descendue de sang-froid. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Je dois me concentrer sur l'opération._

_Après une heure et quarante-cinq minutes tendues, plusieurs transfusions, et après avoir fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, j'annonce :_

_"- Heure du décès, 17h21."  
_

_Je me libère de mes gants, de ma blouse également, et sors dans la salle de stérilisation, épuisé, furieux, à bout. En me récurant les mains, je m'appuie contre l'évier, fixant l'eau qui s'écoule._

_Je ne peux plus continuer. J'ai besoin de travailler en première ligne, au moment même où tout se passe. Je ne peux plus supporter d'attendre à l'hôpital, que les patients arrivent. Je veux pouvoir immédiatement changer les choses._

_Le lendemain matin, je demande à ma supérieure de m'éclairer sur la procédure de transfert afin de devenir médecin sur le front. Elle tente de me dissuader, mais je suis déterminé. La mort dans l'âme, elle accepte de m'épauler dans ma demande de transfert._

_À_ _peu près un mois plus tard, juste avant que je ne rejoigne le Cinquième Régiment des Fusillés du Northumberland en tant que médecin militaire, une nouvelle éclate à propos d'un officier du SSR_ _**(2)** _ _, le Colonel Sebastian Moran, qui a été déchargé de ses fonctions dans le déshonneur pour avoir assassiné une famille de civils. Sniper, il avait été envoyé pour exécuter une cible militaire. Mais malgré avoir clairement obtenu la mort de sa cible, il avait délibérément massacré sa famille entière_ _–_ _sa femme et ses quatre enfants, dont la plus âgée des quatre n'avait survécu que quelques heures avant de décéder dans un hôpital militaire Britannique._

_Je me souviens de cette petite voix criant "Ummi ! Baba !" et je sais désormais qui a tué ma patiente, qui m'a poussé à me faire transférer en première ligne._

_Sebastian Moran.  
_

"John !" Sherlock est en train de se tortiller en-dessous de moi, essayant de briser l'emprise brutale et serrée que j'ai sur ses poignets. Mon souffle se coupe alors que je retourne à la réalité, et je le relâche. Je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller, me sentant emprisonné sous cette couette. Je rejette les couvertures, cherchant de l'air frais. "John, que se passe-t-il ?"

 

Il tend les mains afin de tourner ma tête vers lui. Je plonge dans ses magnifiques yeux argentés, emplis d'inquiétude et d'amour, et quelque chose change, tout se met en place.

Peut-être que j'ai tout pris dans le mauvais sens. " _La tête, non le cœur"_ est la manière dont Moran semble aborder les choses. Il est le genre de soldat qui considère qu'être impitoyable et calculateur est être au sommet. Je suis un différent type de soldat. Le type de soldat qui choisit un poste plus dangereux dans le but de faire la différence, celui qui se bat pour protéger ce qui compte.

Sherlock m'a toujours dit qu'il admirait mon cœur. Il est peut-être temps que j'écoute mes sentiments.

_Dans ce cas, très bien. C'est parti. Showtime._

Je m'approche et lui souffle :

 

"- Dans combien de temps la voiture de Mycroft sera là ?"

"- Probablement quinze minutes… je ne _plaisante pas_ , John – que se passe-t-il ?" il me siffle en retour.

"- Je te le dirais lorsque nous serons en lieu sûr." je chuchote. Puis beaucoup plus fort, je dis "Viens, on sort. Invitons aussi Mme Hudson. En signe de paix."

 

Je me relève en sautant, revêts mon jean et ma chemise, et me rassieds pour mettre mes chaussettes et mes bottes. J'avance d'un bon pas vers l'armoire et l'ouvre en grand, survolant les vêtements de Sherlock, toujours aussi bien rangés. J'en sors ma chemise aubergine préférée ainsi qu'une paire de jeans noir, et les lui jette.

 

"Enfile ça. Les fringues que tu portais dans le Dartmoor vont à la poubelle, tu avais l'air absolument ridicule dedans." Je peux discerner une teinte d'autorité dans ma voix, mais je m'en fiche. Si c'est contre Moran que l'on se bat, _c'est la guerre_. "Dépêche-toi Sherlock, on doit y aller." Je marche jusqu'à lui, m'empare de son menton d'une main, et l'embrasse fortement. Puis je me recule. "On se revoit en bas. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Mme Hudson."

 

Un sourire éclatant se dessine sur le visage de Sherlock, tandis qu'il resserre ses vêtements contre sa poitrine. Il m'observe comme si j'étais une scène de crime, et ça c'est absolument fantastique.

 

 _À_ _suivre…_


	12. Brille au travers des larmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre aurait pu ne jamais être écrit sans l'aide de deux merveilleux auteurs, abundantlyqueer et AfroGeekGoddess. Merci beaucoup à vous deux pour vos idées et vos informations sur le personnage de Moran, ainsi que son passé. Vous êtes géniales.
> 
> D'énormes mercis à mon incomparable beta/lectrice/mentor/amie, Skyfullostars. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser combien de temps et d'efforts tu mets à m'encourager, malgré tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es la meilleure.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Coucou à tous ! 
> 
> Sinon, petite information personnelle. J'ai du mal avec la plupart des descriptions de Moran (car de mon avis, c'est ce grand brun mignon que l'on voit dans la Chute du Reichenbach sur l'un des dossier que Mycroft donne à John, puis dans l'immeuble face à l'hôpital, oui oui, le sniper qui visait John. Et je pense également que c'est le sniper qui a buté les deux autres assassins qui sont entrés en contact avec Sherlock, sur ordre de Moriarty !)… Bref, donc j'ai du mal avec les descriptions de ce personnage, puisque du coup mon esprit a déjà un visage pour lui.
> 
> Vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous dis ça ! Mais de toute façon, SherlockScarf fait tout si bien, que ça passe tout seul !
> 
> (1) Un "blue" est un prix que l'on remet aux sportifs à l'Université ou dans certaines écoles lors des compétitions de haut-niveau. Un "full blue" est la plus haute distinction à Cambridge, et est remise aux sportifs qui ont le niveau national en compétition étudiante.

Chapitre 13 : _**Brille au travers des larmes**_

__

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"Tout comme l'espoir résonne à travers le rire, il brille au travers des larmes."  
– Maya Angelou** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

Fort heureusement, il est très simple de persuader Mme Hudson de préparer un petit sac et de nous accompagner. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de lui dire (en chuchotant) que nous sommes présentement menacés par un sniper, et que Sherlock et moi désirons qu'elle vienne avec nous afin de la mettre en sécurité. Je lui explique que nous sommes surveillés, et que nous sortons sous prétexte de passer la nuit dehors. Elle commence immédiatement à rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage. Je la laisse continuer, et cours à l'étage.

Alors que j'entre de nouveau dans l'appartement, Sherlock émerge de la chambre, son fourre-tout chic en cuir à la main. Pendant un instant, il me semble que j'oublie de respirer. Il porte sa chemise violette et son jean, avec une veste en cuir noir souple ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures irlandaises noires, et il est tout simplement splendide, tellement… _Sherlock_. Si il ne se trimbalait plus ces boucles rousses, j'aurais du mal à croire qu'il soit jamais parti un jour.

Il s'avance, réduisant la distance entre nous deux. Il pose une main sur mon visage, entourant timidement ma mâchoire de sa paume. Ses yeux sont fermement ancrés dans les miens.

 

"- John ?"

 

Sa voix est quelque peu tremblante. Il implore tant de chose rien qu'avec ce mot; le pardon, l'acceptation, la permission de m'embrasser. Sans cligner des yeux, j'acquiesce une fois. Il se rapproche, et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes.

_Oh._

Ses lèvres sont si douces, si chaudes contre les miennes. Je me noie dans le baiser, et sens les bras de Sherlock se glisser autour de ma taille et me rapprocher encore plus. Tandis que mes mains remontent son dos, j'entrouvre mes lèvres en réponse à cette langue qui les caresse sur toute leur longueur. Le corps de Sherlock est si ferme et solide contre le mien, malgré la proéminence de ses côtes, et le sentir contre moi est fantastique. Nous approfondissons le baiser, nos langues glissant et dansant, nos bras nous attirant plus près l'un l'autre, plus fort. Le monde entier pourrait s'effondrer en ce moment, que nous ne le remarquerions pas…

 

"- Ahem."

 

Bon. On le remarquerait.

Nous brisons le baiser, et Sherlock, sans me quitter des yeux, grogne "Allez-vous en, Mme Hudson."

 

"- Sherlock !" nous rugissons Mme Hudson et moi, sur le même ton réprobateur.

 

Il nous regarde l'un après l'autre, plusieurs fois, puis marmonne "Mes excuses. Je voulais dire; pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un petit peu plus longtemps, Mme Hudson ?"

Son expression s'adoucit un peu, mais elle annonce simplement, d'un ton acide "La voiture est arrivée. Je pensais que vous m'invitiez à sortir ce soir, tous les deux."

 

"- C'est le cas." soupire-t-il, en me relâchant avant de récupérant son fourre-tout. "Et nous devrions nous dépêcher, si nous voulons éviter l'heure de pointe."

 

Nous descendons tous les trois les escaliers. Et au moment où Mme Hudson et moi enfilons nos manteaux, Sherlock s'exclame brusquement "Oh !" et s'empare de l'anorak miteux qu'il portait dans le Dartmoor.

 

"- Sherlock, vraiment, vous portez déjà une veste, et bien plus jolie que cette vieille chose abîmée." gronde Mme Hudson.

"- J'ai juste besoin de ce qui se trouve dans les poches." grommelle Sherlock, tout en commençant à transférer des bouts de papiers, sa loupe, une petite bourse à cordonnet en tissu, une demi-douzaine de serres-câbles, son kit de crochetage, une paire de gants en caoutchouc, et tout un tas d'autres petits objets des dites poches à celles de sa veste en cuir.

 

Une fois cette petite tâche accomplie comme il le souhaite, Sherlock sort son portable et envoie un texto. Un instant plus tard sa sonnerie message résonne, et il lorgne son téléphone avec un mélange d'irritation et de satisfaction.

 

"Les agents de Mycroft donnent leur feu vert. Tous les endroits depuis lesquels un sniper pourrait viser la porte d'entrée sont sécurisés à l'instant où je vous parle. Nous devons quand même faire vite."

 

Disant cela, il ouvre la porte et nous fait tous les trois rapidement entrer dans la voiture noire qui attend, Mme Hudson est mise devant avec le conducteur, et Sherlock et moi nous retrouvons à l'arrière avec l'assistante de Mycroft.

 

"Anthea" lève ses yeux chocolats de son BlackBerry à contre coeur, juste le temps de nous gratifier d'un sourire, plus léger encore que le hochement de tête qui le précède. Sherlock roule les yeux en réponse.

"Quel lieu mon imbécile de frère tyrannique nous a-t-il choisi comme refuge ?" s'enquiert-il.

"- Un abri sûr, sur Knightsbridge."

 

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissent en la regardant, et il gronde :

 

"- _Quel_ abri, très exactement ?"

"- Pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses, Monsieur Holmes ?" répond-t-elle, un rictus froid aux lèvres.

"- Cet insupportable crétin." rouspète Sherlock.

 

Tout le monde demeure silencieux pendant un moment. Au bout d'un temps, je n'arrive plus à le supporter, je décide donc de poser une question qui me turlupine depuis le jour même où j'ai rencontré l'agaçante assistante de Mycroft.

 

"- Alors, 'Anthea', si je peux me permettre de demander, est-ce que _c'est_ réellement votre prénom ?"

 

Un de ses sourcils se hausse jusqu'à une hauteur incroyable.

 

"- Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?"

"- Parce que vous m'aviez dit, le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés, que votre prénom était Anthea, et de la manière dont vous l'avez dit… ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vrai. Et quand je vous ai demandé si ça l'était vraiment, vous m'avez répondu non." je me déplace pour me tourner un peu vers elle. "Si on doit vous confier nos vies, ça serait alors bien de connaitre votre vrai prénom."

 

Un réel sourire, bien que toujours suffisant, apparaît sur son visage. Elle devrait faire de vrais sourires plus souvent, ça lui donne un air beaucoup plus humain.

 

"- Mon vrai prénom… est Anthea."

 

Je m'affaisse contre mon fauteuil, irrité, et elle tend une main pour tapoter la mienne.

 

"C' _est_ réellement Anthea, Docteur Watson. Anthea Elizabeth. Ça l'a toujours été."

 

Son adorable sourire s'élargit, et je me retrouve à lui sourire en retour.

Soudainement, de longs doigts artistiques entourent agressivement les miens, et Sherlock jette un regard transpirant la possessivité à Anthea. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à voix haute tandis que je resserre la main de mon fou de petit-ami jaloux.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

La voiture s'arrête devant une de ces magnifiques rues composées de maisons mitoyennes, dans Knightsbridge. Le conducteur ouvre la portière à Mme Hudson, puis la portière arrière pour nous. Nous sommes brusqués vers l'intérieur par un agent portant un costume extrêmement bien taillé. Il nous fait signe d'entrer dans un salon joliment meublé, où nous nous installons. Il s'en va vers l'arrière de la maison et disparaît. J'en profite pour contempler les environs, décorés avec goût.

Seigneur, même les meubles dégagent un air d'autosatisfaction.

Raison même pour laquelle je ne devrais pas être surpris lorsque Mycroft sort de nulle part.

 

"- Ah, Mme Hudson, comment allez-vous ?"

 

Mycroft s'incline au-dessus de sa main, en un geste courtois. Elle sourit poliment, mais l'expression présente sur son visage n'est absolument rien comparée à celle, heureuse, qu'elle présente à Sherlock lors des rares fois où il l'enlace. Il est très simple de déterminer qui est son préféré des deux frères Holmes.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi.

 

"Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous revoir." dit-il, avec un sourire hautain. "J'imagine que vous êtes content du retour de notre prodige ? Une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Une sonnette d'alarme bourdonne dans mes oreilles, et je me sens serrer les poings. Brusquement, Mycroft vacille en arrière, et mes phalanges me brûlent.

_Seigneur, je viens juste de frapper le Gouvernement Britannique._

Mycroft retrouve son équilibre et, avec une maîtrise de soi stupéfiante, masse sa mâchoire. D'un revers de main, il calme gentiment Mme Hudson qui a lâché un petit cri d'inquiétude, puis fait remarquer :

 

"Vous avez un crochet du gauche remarquable, John. À l'avenir, si vous êtes dans le besoin d'un adversaire, puis-je recommander votre amant ? Mon frère s'est vu remettre un 'full blue' **(1)** en boxe lorsqu'il était à Cambridge."

"- La ferme, Mycroft." grogne Sherlock.

 

Les deux frères plongent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et s'en suit un duel d'acier entre les iris pâles. Mycroft est le premier à détourner le regard.

Je retrouve finalement l'usage de la parole.

 

"- Tous les deux, fermez-là." je leur ordonne d'un ton cassant.

 

Ils se tournent vers moi, la même expression étonnée sur le visage. Je rirais bien face à la ressemblance, mais je suis toujours choqué par ma propre perte de contrôle.

 

"Mycroft, à un moment ou un autre, vous et moi aurons une discussion concernant le principe de laisser quelqu'un pleurer la mort d'un autre inutilement, alors que vous avez le pouvoir d'arrêter ça." il hausse les sourcils, mais je continue. "Cependant, il y a une menace imminente qui requiert toute notre attention pour le moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour discuter de la stratégie avec Sherlock, seul. Je pense que Mme Hudson aimerait également aller installer ses affaires."

 

Mycroft se recule en faisant doucement signe d'approcher à Mme Hudson.

 

"- En effet. Mme Hudson, vous séjournerez dans l'autre chambre du premier étage, à côté de la mienne. John et Sherlock, vous serez à l'étage juste au-dessus. Il y a deux chambres, arrangez-vous comme vous le souhaitez."

 

Il nous escorte tous vers de charmants escaliers.

 

"- Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ restez aussi, Mycroft ?" je demande, agacé qu'il s'impose de lui-même dans la situation.

"- Ceci est ma maison, John. Je vis ici." il me répond calmement.

 

Merveilleux.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

À ma grande surprise, mon sac, que j'avais pris pour mon voyage dans le Dartmoor, a été rapporté de la voiture de location, et repose sur le palier de l'étage supérieur de l'énorme maison de Mycroft, aux côtés du violon et du sac à dos de Sherlock. C'est un soulagement – il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit de demander à ce que l'on s'arrête à mon studio afin de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Sherlock et moi restons là, à nous faire face sur le palier. Aucun d'entre nous n'est disposé à être le premier s'aventurant sur le sujet de la chambre. Est-ce que l'on prend la même ? Devons-nous dormir séparément ?

_Pourrais-je supporter d'être loin de lui, même maintenant ? Surtout maintenant ? Pourtant… j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour faire le tri dans ce que je ressens, et partager un lit sera trop tentant._

_Chambre à part, c'est décidé._

Sherlock est en train de tripoter quelque chose se trouvant dans sa poche, ce qui semble être devenu un tic nerveux chez lui.

 

"- John… Merci de ne pas m'avoir frappé comme ça." il murmure, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. "Je sais que tu as dû avoir envie de le faire sur le coup."

"- Sherlock…" je lui réponds, prenant sa main. "Je n'aurais pas pu te frapper, peu importe combien je le voulais."

"- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà frappé auparavant." proteste-t-il. "Lorsque nous étions sur le point de rencontrer Irène Adler, tu m'a frappé particulièrement fort, en fait."

 

_Je rougis, me souvenant du commentaire de Miss Adler par rapport à l'endroit que j'avais cogné "Quelqu'un vous aime, en tout cas… Si je devais vous frapper au visage, je sens que moi aussi j'éviterais votre nez et vos dents.". Elle avait compris mes sentiments pour Sherlock avant même que je ne le fasse._ _  
_

"- Nous étions juste amis et colocataires, à ce moment-là, Sherlock. Un partenaire, c'est différent. J'espère que je serai toujours capable de me maîtriser, assez pour ne pas tomber dans la violence domestique."

 

Sherlock me lance un de ses rares sourires amusés.

 

"- Toujours chevaleresque, John."

"- Tais-toi, crétin." je me retourne pour attraper mon sac. "On commence par discuter de cette histoire de chambre ? Puis on devra se mettre au travail. Nous avons un psychopathe à capturer."

 

Sherlock ramasse son sac à dos et son étui à violon, luttant un peu afin de tout tenir en même temps que le fourre-tout en cuir qu'il porte déjà.

 

"- Comme vous voudrez, Capitaine Watson."

 

_**oOooo** _

__

Dans la plus grande des deux chambres se trouvent deux fauteuils douillets en face de la cheminée. Après avoir déposé nos sacs dans nos chambres respectives (non sans un regard attristé de la part de Sherlock une fois informé du fait que l'on dormirait séparément), nous nous asseyons ensemble devant le feu. La cheminée a été modifiée pour fonctionner au gaz, et un feu énergique prend vie au moment même où l'interrupteur est touché.

 

"- C'est beau." je soupire, tout en étirant mes pieds vers les flammes. "Je me demande si Mme Hudson nous laisserait changer notre cheminée et en mettre une à gaz ? Ça nous éviterait de nous coltiner les tas de cendre à jeter à la poubelle."

"- Un feu naturel dégage bien plus de chaleur et est plus agréable esthétiquement." rétorque-t-il. "Cela vaut bien l'effort à fournir."

"- Et qu'est que tu en sais, hein ?" je lance, sèchement. "Je suis celui qui fait tout le travail. N'est pas venu le jour où je te verrais nettoyer la cheminée, je parie que tu ne sais même pas comment on s'y prend."

 

Sherlock remue dans son fauteuil, contrarié.

 

"- Es-tu disposé à me parler de Moran ?" il demande, changeant de sujet.

"- Je pensais que _tu_ étais celui qui devait _me_ parler de lui ! Tu es celui qui détient toutes les informations."

"- Non, non, non, John. Es-tu disposé à me dire pourquoi tu as réagi de cette manière lorsque j'ai mentionné son nom ?"

"- Il… il est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu médecin militaire." je lui explique. "En fait, on pourrait dire que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai pu être en position de me faire tirer dessus."

 

Ceci, bien entendu, retient toute son attention.

 

"- Quoi ? Comment ?"

 

Je commence à raconter à Sherlock l'histoire concernant la famille Afghane que Moran a abattue, mais il fait peu cas de cette information qui semble sans importance.

 

"Je suis déjà au courant de la raison de sa démobilisation peu honorable et des accusations de meurtres, John. Ça n'explique pas ce qui vous relie."

"- Ça l'expliquerait si tu écoutais, espèce d'abruti impatient. J'ai eu une patiente en chirurgie, une petite fille qui s'était fait tirer dessus par un sniper Britannique. Elle est morte sur ma table. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai senti qu'il me fallait faire bien plus que de rester là, assis, et attendre que les patients viennent à moi. Alors j'ai demandé à être transféré en première ligne, en tant que médecin militaire."

 

Sherlock me fixe, ses yeux argentés brillant avec intensité.

 

"Donc il n'a pas été traduit en Cour martiale ?" je demande. "Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir relâché sans l'avoir condamné à perpétuité."

"- Non, il a disparu dans la nature. Et ce n'est pas comme si _ce_ fait se serait retrouvé dans la presse. Ils auraient réclamé les têtes des responsables."

"- Laisse-moi deviner _, 'Cher Jim, voulez-vous bien, s'il-vous-plaît, m'éviter plusieurs peine à perpétuité consécutives.'_ "

"- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Moran ne travaille que pour lui-même, néanmoins. Ça serait commettre une grande erreur que de le considérer comme un larbin de Moriarty."

 

Sherlock s'enfonce encore plus dans son fauteuil étonnamment moelleux, rassemblant ses doigts sous son menton.

 

"Tu as toujours insisté sur le fait que je ne suis pas un sociopathe, John. Toutefois…"

"- Tu n'es pas un sociopathe, et la sociopathie n'est même plus quelque chose qui peut être représenté." je l'interromps. "C'est un terme désuet, et très vague. Nous avons eu cette discussion un million de fois, Sherlock…"

"- … _Toutefois_ …" répète Sherlock, vivement. "...sociopathie, psychopathie, anti-sociabilité ou troubles de la personnalité limite – appelle ça comme tu veux, sont des termes formant une description appropriée de Sebastian Moran. Cet homme n'a aucun sentiment d'empathie ou de compassion pour les autres, et manipulera jusqu'au tout dernier des êtres vivants pour son bénéfice personnel. Il était le parfait assassin pour quelqu'un comme Moriarty."

"- Si il ne travaille que pour lui-même, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en a toujours après toi ? Si Moriarty est mort, il ne sera pas payé." je m'arrête un instant pour y réfléchir, puis demande " _Oh_ – est-ce que lui et Moriarty étaient très proches ? C'est pour ça qu'il te poursuit encore ?"

"- Proche de Moriarty ? Pas vraiment." pouffe Sherlock. "Il n'existe qu'une personne en ce monde dont Moran est proche, son éclaireur, Ronald Adair. En tant que tireur d'élite, tu en sais probablement plus sur l'association entre un sniper et son éclaireur, que moi. Adair est la seule personne que Moran laisse approcher, et cette relation-ci est plus basée sur un échange de bons procédés, que sur les sentiments."

"- Alors pourquoi _est-il_ , en ce moment même, à ta recherche ?"

"- Moran est conscient du fait que je sais qu'il est là, dehors, prêt à être embauché. Il me cherche uniquement pour servir son propre-intérêt. Moran travaillait pour Moriarty parce qu'il appréciait le train de vie qui lui était fourni, et non en gage d'une quelconque loyauté. Il est extrêmement dangereux, il est possible qu'il soit aussi dangereux que Moriarty, mais pour différentes raisons. Moriarty était un malade imprévisible, Moran, lui – bien, Moran est aussi impitoyable et froid qu'un crocodile."

"- Eh bien il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de nous débarrasser d'un membre de la communauté criminelle." j'observe.

 

Sherlock m'offre un sourire avide en réponse.

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Sherlock est allé rejoindre son frère en bas pour discuter. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir Mycroft pour l'instant, alors je reste dans ma chambre à l'étage. J'attrape mon ordinateur portable et débute mes recherches sur Sebastian Moran. À part les informations concernant les meurtres qu'il a commis en Afghanistan, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur lui.

 

_Voyons voir… troisième génération d'une famille Britannique d'origine Nigériane_ _… élevé dans un milieu aristocratique privilégié… les deux parents extrêmement brillant_ _s, professionnels fortunés… a suivi sa formation d'officier à Sandhurst… réputé dans l'armée pour son adresse au tir… enrôlé dans le SRR comme sniper._

Les Forces Spéciales ne sont pas vraiment du genre à diffuser des informations sur leurs officiers, donc à part ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus.

Vient le moment où je trouve un article nommant ses victimes, accompagné d'une photo.

 

> **Un soldat britannique poursuivi pour crime de guerre**
> 
> _Le Colonel Sebastian Moran, soldat britannique, se retrouve accusé de crime de guerre et également de meurtre en lien avec les morts d'Akhoond Mirwais Jan Wazir, un chef religieux Afghan, sa femme, Shaista Wazir, et leurs enfants; Aisha Wazir, âgée de 6 ans, Mohammad Wazir, âgé de 5 ans, Senzela Wazir, âgée de 3 ans et Mirwais Wazir, âgé de 2 ans._
> 
> _Moran appartient au Spécial Reconnaissance Regiment des Forces Spéciales du Royaume-Uni. Il est l'officier le plus gradé à être accusé de crime depuis le début des actions militaires en Afghanistan._
> 
> _Les accusations de meurtres à l'encontre de Moran ont été portées en vertu de la loi de 2001 relative à la coopération avec la Cour Pénale Internationale, et seront jugées comme crime de guerre. Moran passera devant la Cour martiale Britannique, et non au tribunal international de la Haye_.
> 
>  

Je jette un oeil à la photographie de Moran qui a été utilisée dans les articles, une le représentant lorsqu'il fut promu Colonel. Esthétiquement, c'est un bel homme, à la peau très noire, presque d'un noir ébène, des yeux en forme d'amande se trouvant sous d'épais sourcils arqués, un nez large, les pommettes hautes, et une mâchoire forte et bien tracée. Cependant, le regard d'acier et concentré qu'il a sur cette photo lui donne l'air tout aussi dangereux que me l'a décrit Sherlock. Je frissonne face à la cruauté absolue qui émane de son expression austère. Moran à l'air d'un homme incroyablement dangereux, aussi froid et prêt à attaquer qu'un serpent.

Je ne savais pas quel était le prénom de cette petite fille lorsque j'ai tenté, puis manqué, de la sauver dans cette salle d'opération. Je n'avais eu connaissance que de quelques éléments concernant les circonstances de la fusillade, et du massacre de sa famille. Les nouvelles que j'ai vues par la suite étaient maigres en détails. Mais au moins, je connais enfin son prénom : Aisha Wazir.

Je veux que ce fou furieux termine en prison, et je serai heureux de faire partie de ceux qui l'attraperont. Je veux le faire pour Sherlock, pour Mme Hudson, pour Lestrade, et pour le nombre incalculable d'autres qui se retrouverons sous son viseur si je ne fais rien.

Mais plus que tout, je veux y arriver pour la petite Aisha. Je lui dois tellement.

 

_À suivre…_


	13. Seconde chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà, certes avec trois semaines de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit !  
> Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! THE chapitre ! Celui dont j'ai hâte de lire les reviews, donc n'hésitez pas !
> 
> IMPORTANT : Dans deux semaines, je pars dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'accès internet, donc vous devrez attendre quelques temps avant le prochain chapitre. Je bouge pas mal cette année, au programme Portugal, Irlande et Ouest de la France ! Donc je vais quand même essayer de beaucoup traduire !  
> Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !
> 
> IMPORTANT BIS : Je suis en train de demander la permission de traduire la fic "The Loss of Flesh and Soul", un UA Sherlock bien entendu, remastérisé version Hannibal (Dragon Rouge et Le Silence des Agneaux). Sherlock est notre cher criminel et John officier de police. Leur personnalités sont les mêmes, si ce n'est qu'elles collent à leur situation. Et bien sûr, Johnlock… Enfin héhé, subtile, et adapté à leurs situations.  
> Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> Je ne la publierais pas tant que l'original ne sera pas finie, donc on a le temps.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Et des reviews cette fois-ci, je veux vos réactions !

Chapitre 13 : _**Seconde chance**_

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

_**"J'ai appris que parfois, la vie donne une seconde chance."  
– Maya Angelou** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

De longs et fins doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, à la base de ma nuque, me faisant sortir en sursautant de ma quête d'information sur Moran, dans laquelle j'étais intensément plongé.

 

"- Mmmmmm…"

 

Succombant à la tentation, je me recule et recherche le contact, savourant la sensation. Un gloussement grave entraîne la brusque formation d'une boule dans ma gorge. _Seigneur_ , que ça m'a manqué d'entendre ce rire.

Sherlock rit si rarement avec les autres, mais nous deux avons toujours eu des fous rire lorsque nous étions ensemble, et ce dès la première nuit que nous avons passé sur une scène de crime. En l'entendant rire, là, ça me frappe une nouvelle fois – _il est en vie_. Il est _ici_. Il est toujours mien – _si_ je l'y autorise.

Les doigts glissent hors de mes cheveux, descendent presser affectueusement mon épaule, puis Sherlock me contourne afin de placer un plateau, qu'il fait tenir en équilibre avec précaution et sur lequel trônent des sandwiches, des biscuits et du thé, sur la petite table se trouvant entre les deux fauteuils près du feu. Il s'affale sur le fauteuil qui est à l'opposé du mien.

 

"- J'ai supposé que tu préférerais manger ici, plutôt que de dîner avec Mycroft."

"- C'est génial. Merci, amour." je dis, me sentant un peu stupéfié par son attention, et aussi incroyablement soulagé de ne pas avoir à casser la croûte avec l'homme que j'ai frappé quelques heures plus tôt.

 

Sherlock se fige totalement, ses yeux de cristal écarquillés.

 

"Quoi ?" je me penche vers lui, inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

 

Il secoue la tête brusquement.

 

"- Rien, John. Ce n'est rien. Tiens – tu n'as rien mangé depuis cet épouvantable fish and chips que tu as pris à Exeter. Tu as faim, visiblement."

 

Je m'empare d'un sandwich oeuf cresson, et mords dedans, l'esprit chargé de pensées. Tout en mâchant, je fixe Sherlock, un sourcil levé, regardant de manière significative entre lui et le plat, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par soupirer et prendre un sandwich.

 

"- Sérieusement, Sherlock. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

 

Sherlock prend une bouchée gargantuesque de son sandwich, haussant les épaules et mâchant ostensiblement afin de montrer qu'il ne peut pas répondre à la question. Quel homme ridicule. _Je me souviendrai de ça, en tout cas, pour les prochaines fois où j'aurai à le faire manger._ Je patiente jusqu'à ce qu'il avale, puis attaque de nouveau.

 

"Sherlock ?"

 

Il a l'air étrangement déconcerté.

 

"- C'est juste… en fait… c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça depuis… eh bien, tu sais…"

 

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. La chute du toit de Bart's flotte entre nous, tacite.

 

"C'est… particulièrement agréable." Il prend une autre bouchée, puis marmonne la bouche pleine "Ça m'a vraiment manqué."

 

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été chuchotée par une bouche pleine de sandwich au fromage, cette phrase provoque chez moi un nouveau moment de clarté. L'amour de ma vie avait disparu – _disparu_ – et j'étais perdu sans lui. J'ai l'opportunité rare de me voir offrir une vraie seconde chance.

Je m'en tiendrai à mon principe d'y aller lentement, mais je ne laisserai pas cette opportunité me passer sous le nez non plus. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre sans Sherlock. Il n'est pas question que je me fasse revivre ça volontairement.

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

"- Alors, quel est le plan pour Moran ?"

"- Je vais utiliser ses propres compétences contre lui."

 

Je relève les yeux, alarmé.

 

"- Sherlock, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu comptes rester embusqué jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lui tirer dessus !" je me penche en avant, l'air grave, afin de soutenir son regard. "Moran est un sniper, il connaît extrêmement bien les méthodes de traque et de planque. Tu as surtout plus de chance d'être celui qui reçoit une balle dans l'histoire."

 

Sherlock affiche un rictus.

 

"- Pas exactement John. Oui, je compte rester embusqué, mais il sera le tireur. Je prévois de le piéger en l'appâtant avec une cible à laquelle il ne pourra résister."

 

Il quitte son fauteuil, et fait les cents pas devant le foyer.

 

"Moran a eu plusieurs occasions de m'éliminer, et aurait pu s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Il aurait pu me tirer dessus depuis le toit de Bart's. Il aurait pu nous tuer en tirant au travers des murs de Baker Street un peu plus tôt dans la journée, s'il se trouvait non loin. Des balles perforantes et une lunette infrarouge auraient rendu cela possible. Il a sans problème déjà prouvé, plusieurs fois, qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à exécuter les simples spectateurs se trouvant avec sa cible, donc ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de te tuer en même temps que moi. Non, il ne se contentera pas de le faire comme ça. Moran veut voir mon visage lorsqu'il me fera tomber. Je l'ai privé de son gagne-pain en détruisant le réseau de Moriarty. Son éclaireur est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il voudra être tout près lorsque ça arrivera, et voir le moment où la balle me traverse."

 

Je tremble face à l'horrible image mentale du corps de Sherlock se faisant transpercer et briser par une balle de gros calibre.

 

"- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention de servir d'appât." Lorsqu'il me sourit purement et simplement, je continue, le souffle coupé "Seigneur ! Tu _es_ véritablement cinglé, tu le sais ça ? S'il t'a dans sa ligne de mire, tu n'auras aucun moyen de le contrecarrer. Il te tuera."

"- C'est l'idée, John."

"- _Non_." je bondis sur mes pieds, l'agrippant par sa chemise. "Non, tu ne me feras pas vivre ça une nouvelle fois, Sherlock. Je ne te perdrais pas une fois de plus."

 

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, les deux mains toujours cramponnées à sa chemise violette, m'imprégnant de son odeur et me sentant rassuré par la dureté des muscles de son torse contre mon front. Les bras de Sherlock s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, me serrant fermement.

 

"- Mes excuses, John – ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Moran pensera que c'est sur moi qu'il tire. Pendant ce temps, nous attendrons afin de le surprendre en flagrant délit." Il se recule un peu et sourit, relevant mon visage pour que je le regarde. "Pense à cela comme à une opération d'infiltration, si tu préfères."

"- Alors _qui_ vas-tu mettre en ligne de mire ?"

"- Mon leurre arrivera dans la matinée, John. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tout se passe bien, personne ne sera susceptible de se faire tirer dessus."

 

 _Et encore du putain de mystère_. Il me faut serrer la mâchoire et pincer l'arrête de mon nez pour m'empêcher de hurler sur Sherlock.

 

"- Sherlock, j'en ai assez de ce 'attend de voir mon plan éclater au grand jour dans toute sa splendeur'. Je pense que notre relation a déjà assez vu de tours de magie et de passe-passe."

 

Il a l'air surpris, puis désolé.

 

"- Je comprends, John. Il se trouve juste que c'est difficile à croire tant que l'on n'a pas vu le leurre soi-même. Je ne cherche pas à te cacher quoique ce soit, ce sera juste plus simple de te laisser le voir par toi-même, demain." Il se penche en avant afin de coller son front contre le mien. "Je te le promets, John. Plus de tromperies. Plus de mensonges." Il remonte pour m'embrasser délicatement, et chastement, sur le front, comme si ainsi il rendait sa promesse solennelle. "Le leurre remplira sa mission, John. Dès qu'on sera levés demain matin, tu comprendras."

 

Il me serre un peu plus fort pendant un instant, puis se recule.

 

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire."

 

Il se rend dans la salle de bain se trouvant entre les deux chambres de cet étage. Cependant, au lieu d'entendre la porte se fermer, je suis étonné de l'entendre ronchonner avec dérision.

Je le rejoins devant la porte de la salle de bain, pour le trouver tenant une petite boîte, sur laquelle il y a la photo d'une magnifique femme brune, et également écrit "Préférence Couleur Haute Résistance – Brasilia Châtain Foncé". Dans son autre main se trouve un petit post-it, sur lequel il y a écrit, de manière précise et soignée :

 

 

> _Sherlock –_
> 
> _Pour l'amour du Ciel, fais quelque chose pour tes cheveux. Tu es absolument ridicule en roux._
> 
> – _Mycroft_

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Sherlock dans le miroir, et nous éclatons de rire.

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

Il me faut presque une demi-heure pour dire bonne nuit à Sherlock, que nous passons ensemble devant la porte de ma chambre, à discuter et rire – puis à s'embrasser.

Ça débute assez innocemment, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se mette à soupirer de plaisir lorsque je glisse mes doigts dans ses boucles éclatantes. Même si ses bouclettes sont toujours trop courtes, elles ont récupéré leur couleur initiale, ce noir chocolat qui fait ressortir sa peau porcelaine, et je ne peux empêcher mes mains de parcourir ses cheveux. Son petit soupir agit directement sur ma libido, et je le colle un peu plus à moi, l'entourant encore plus étroitement.

 _Seigneur, c'est si incroyable de le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras._ Finalement, à contrecoeur, je brise le baiser, et me recule. Je me trouve toujours au milieu du cercle large que forment ses bras. Il se penche en avant et colle son front contre mon front, ces yeux opalescents plongeant dans les miens.

 

"- Puis-je rester avec toi cette nuit, John ?"

"- Je veux que les choses aillent doucement." je murmure en caressant sa pommette avec mon pouce tout en entourant son visage de mes mains. "Tu peux comprendre ça ?"

"- Non." il soupire, mais il s'empare de mon visage avec ses deux mains, et se baisse afin de déposer un baiser sur mon front en pressant chastement ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau; une bénédiction. "Mais _toi_ tu le comprends, et je te fais confiance."

 

Il me relâche, lentement, et je m'élève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore une fois, légèrement et délicatement.

 

"- Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

"- Bonne nuit, John."

 

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, je me rends dans la salle de bain que nous partageons, verrouille fermement les deux portes d'entrée, retire mes vêtements, et prends une douche rapide. J'envisage de m'occuper moi-même de ces effluves de désir persistantes, mais finalement j'ouvre simplement l'eau froide, une minute avant de sortir. Tout aussi efficace, bien que bien moins agréable, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Sherlock m'entende me masturber sous la douche.

De retour dans ma propre chambre, j'enfile un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle ainsi que mon ancien t-shirt de l'armée. Que c'est étrange, et que je me sens seul en montant dans cet énorme lit moelleux, solitaire. Heureusement, je me sens si épuisé par ces deux derniersjours à aller dans tous les sens que je m'endors immédiatement.

 

 

_**oOoOo** _

__

_Sherlock et moi courrons_ _à travers une étroite ruelle pleine_ _de virages. Sherlock est aussi rapide qu'un cerf, et je cavale sur ses talons, admirant son manteau voltiger derrière lui comme la cape d'un super héros. Soudainement, il bondit et attrape une échelle de secours, la descend, et grimpe rapidement en direction du toit de l'immeuble. Je tente d'escalader à sa suite, mais mes mains ne font que glisser sur les barreaux, puis l'échelle disparaît dans le néant._

_Je fais le tour du bâtiment en courant, cherchant un autre moyen de rejoindre Sherlock, mais il n'y a aucune autre échelle de secours, aucune porte, aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Mon portable sonne dans ma poche, et mon coeur se tord d'une manière étrange lorsque je vois s'afficher le prénom de Sherlock.  
_

_"- Allô ?" Il n'y a aucune réponse, juste un vrombissement, comme une chute d'eau. "Allô ? Sherlock ?"  
_

_Il n'y a toujours aucune réponse, seulement cet étrange grondement, désormais mêlé au son lointain d'un coup de feu et d'un cri empli de confusion._ _  
_

_"Sherlock ! Sherlock, répond-moi !"_

_"- John ?" il est subitement en ligne, sa voix tremblante d'émotion. "John, ce coup de fil… c'est comme une lettre. C'est bien ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là. On laisse un mot ?"_

_Par_ _pitié, non._ Je t'en supplie _ne fais pas ça.  
_

_"- On laisse un mot quand ?"_ _  
_

_Mon souffle se coupe, et mon coeur remonte dans ma gorge. Je lève les yeux sur l'immeuble se trouvant devant moi, et la voit se dessiner dans le ciel, cette silhouette qui est incontestablement la sienne.  
_

_"- Adieu, John."_

_"- Non. Non !"_

_Je me jette en avant pour essayer de le rattraper, pour essayer d'empêcher ça d'arriver. Peu importe combien je tente de courir, je n'arrive pas du tout à avancer, et les mouvements de mes membres sont atrocement lents, comme si je me déplaçais dans de la mélasse._

_Il bascule en avant, plongeant en direction du trottoir juste en-dessous._

_"Non ! Sherlock ! Sherlock !_ Sherlock !"

 

_Je sanglote son nom, et je cris, je cris, je cris. Je titube vers l'avant alors que des mains étrangères retournent son corps, ainsi que son visage couvert de sang vers le ciel. Ses yeux argentés regardant sans vraiment regarder vers le haut, entourés de sang._

_Je ne peux pas respirer, je tente de hurler, mais c'est comme si tout l'air avait été aspiré hors de moi. Je fixe longuement ces yeux vides, sachant que ma vie vient de prendre fin, également. Tandis que m'approche vers lui, ne désirant rien d'autre que de le prendre de mes bras, des mains se posent sur moi, m'éloignant, m'entraînant sur une lande herbeuse, des collines rocailleuses de granite me surplombant._

_"Non, je vous en prie, non, ne l'emmenez pas loin de moi, non…"  
_

_Je suis en pleurs tandis que des mains m'éloignent de plus en plus de Sherlock, inexorablement. Des voix calmes appellent mon nom, tentant de m'apaiser._ _  
_

_"- John… John… vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui maintenant… John…"_

_"- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, non… je vous en prie, Dieu, laissez-le vivre… ne me faites pas vivre sans lui… Sherlock, je t'en supplie ne me fais pas ça, Sherlock… Sherlock."_

_"- John, tout va bien… ça va aller… John… John…"_

_Non…  
_

"- John !" des mains insistantes m'agrippent, me secouent. "John ! Tout va bien. Je suis là. John !"

 

Je me débats afin de m'éloigner de ces mains, me reculant rapidement, luttant contre cette chose étrange accrochée autour de mes jambes, désespéré d'échapper à cette poigne qui me retient loin de Sherlock.

 

"- Non ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Ne l'éloignez pas de moi, _pitié… Sherlock !_ "

"- _JOHN !_ " hurle la voix grave de Sherlock. "John, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est moi ! Je suis là ! _Réveille-TOI !_ "

 

_Sherlock._

Oh.

_Un cauchemar._

Je suis en train de trembler, respire comme un cheval de course, et je peux sentir des larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je m'affaisse avec désespoir contre les bras forts et chaleureux qui sont enroulés autour de moi, me serrant fort. J'écrase mon nez contre le cou de Sherlock, m'enivrant de cette odeur indescriptible et acidulée qui est juste la _sienne._ C'est si bon d'être pressé contre son corps robuste et souple, de sentir contre moi cette chemise en soie qu'il porte toujours pour dormir, à l'envers, et rendue si fine par les nombreux passages en machine qu'elle en est presque transparente par endroits.

Il m'attire plus près de lui, me serre plus fort, et il bredouille quelque chose, encore et encore, mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre car il a enfoui sa tête contre mon épaule. Son corps tremble, presque pris de convulsions, un peu comme le mien. Je me recule, alarmé, et allume la lampe de chevet.

Il est en train de pleurer. _Seigneur.  
_

"John, je suis si désolé, John… je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé… je ne savais pas… je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en souffrirais _tellement que ça te tuerait je t'aime tant je ne pouvais pas laisser quoique ce soit t'arriver tu es tout pour moi je t'aime je t'aime je suis désolé si désolé pardon…"  
_

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

"- Ssshhhh…"

 

Je l'allonge avec moi sur les oreillers, et nous nous cramponnons l'un à l'autre, sans parler, simplement à respirer ensemble, partageant le souffle de l'autre et son existence. Nous restons allongés ensemble pendant des lustres, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, bougeant à peine, si ce n'est le léger mouvement de doigts le long des joues pour effacer les larmes.

Après un long moment, Sherlock se met à parler, en un chuchotement rauque.

 

"- Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé, John. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois sain et sauf – mais je pense, que d'une certaine façon, je t'ai peut-être fait bien plus souffrir que si je t'avais laissé te faire tuer. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'en prie… Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais pardonner ce que j'ai fait, mais… penses-tu que tu pourrais un jour me pardonner de l'avoir fait ? Avons-nous un futur ensemble ?"

 

Je ne réponds pas directement. À la place, je cajole une boucle rebelle tombée sur son front, autorisant mes doigts à cheminer à travers ses boucles nouvellement teintes en noir. Je ne tente pas d'éviter de lui répondre, j'essaye simplement de rassembler mes pensées.

 

"- Ce n'est pas que je doute de ma capacité à te pardonner, Sherlock. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ça depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Je n'aime pas trop penser que je suis le paillasson sur lequel tu t'essuies les pieds, mais j'ai toujours été incapable de m'opposer à tes décisions." je marque une pause, caressant sa joue l'air pensif. "Depuis que nous sommes devenus un couple, je nous ai toujours imaginés vieillissant ensemble. Et même avant que nous soyons ensemble, je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans toi. Bien sûr, je ne peux plus dire ça aujourd'hui – je ne l'imagine que trop bien." Sherlock tressaille, et m'offre un petit demi-sourire triste. "Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas… _en vie_ lorsque tu n'es pas là. C'était ce que j'ai ressenti de pire dans toute ma vie, savoir que tu étais parti pour toujours."

"- Je suis si désolé–"

"- Chut…" je lui dis, appuyant mes doigts contre ses lèvres afin de l'empêcher de parler. "Je t'ai entendu t'excuser, et il faut que tu m'écoutes maintenant." Il acquiesce, ses yeux opalescents ancrés dans les miens. "Rester ensemble ainsi, pour toujours, ça exige un engagement, et de l'honnêteté. Je pensais que tu t'étais engagé auprès de moi, et je pensais que jamais, jamais tu ne me mentirais, Sherlock. Tu m'as prouvé que je me trompais sur ces deux points lorsque tu as sauté de ce toit."

"- Mais–"

 

Je l'empêche de nouveau de parler avec le bout de mes doigts.

 

"- Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussées à sentir que tu devais le faire. Mais, tu dois comprendre, c'est difficile pour moi d'avoir confiance en ton honnêteté, en ton engagement dans notre relation, quand tu es capable de faire ce que tu as fait."

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu être malhonnête envers toi, John…"

 

Il s'arrête de parler lorsqu'il aperçoit mon sourcil se hausser.

 

"- Passons en revue les preuves, tu veux bien ?" je lève un doigt. "Premier point : Tu m'as menti, et dit que tu étais un imposteur." Un autre doigt. "Deuxième point : Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort, durant dix semaines, Sherlock. Dix _putains_ de semaines durant lesquelles j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté. Tu as trouvé le temps de comploter avec Wiggins, ainsi qu'avec ton frère que tu affirmes _détester_ , mais tu n'as pas pris la peine de me le dire. Ça, _c'est_ de la trahison, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock avale difficilement sa salive, l'air atterré, comme si je l'avais frappé dans l'estomac.

 

"Troisième point : Tu m'as forcé à _te regarder te suicider_. On va passer sous silence le fait que c'est complètement insensé de prendre quelqu'un souffrant de troubles de stress post-traumatique, dont le père s'est également suicidé, et de le traumatiser délibérément comme ça. Tu as _bien_ de la chance que je ne sois pas grimpé là-haut pour sauter et te rejoindre."

 

Sherlock me fixe sans ciller, l'air brisé. Il ravale sa salive, et hoche lentement la tête de haut en bas.

 

"- Je comprends tout ça." dit-il. "Il est tout à fait compréhensible que tu te sentes ainsi. Mais, John, plus jamais, jamais je ne te quitterai volontairement. _Jamais_."

 

Il m'approche et m'embrasse doucement, en pressant tendrement ses lèvres contre moi et en s'attardant, d'une manière apaisante et rassurante. Puis il se redresse, et balance ses jambes hors du lit avec l'intention de se relever.

 

"Tu devrais dormir un peu, John. Demain sera une grosse journée."

 

Il se lève, et se tourne, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre.

 

"- Sherlock."

 

Il se retourne vers moi.

 

"- Oui, John ?"

"- Tu réalises que ce n'est pas très bien de dire 'je ne te quitterai jamais', puis de se relever immédiatement et _partir_ , n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Il ouvre grand la bouche sans rien dire tout en me regardant.

 

"Je me demande combien fois nous aurons à discuter de ton sens du timing." je dis, tout en rejetant la couverture en signe d'invitation. "Viens ici, fou furieux. Je dormirai mieux si je peux garder un oeil sur toi."

 

Sherlock sourit timidement en se glissant sous la couette. Il s'allonge près de moi, et nous nous tournons sur le côté pour se faire face. Nous restons allongés en silence pendant un moment, rien qu'à nous regarder dans les yeux.

 

"- John ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Comment pourras-tu garder un oeil sur moi, si tu es endormi ?"

"- Oh, la ferme, imbécile. Tu sais que c'est juste une expression." je lui tape l'épaule malicieusement, et il glousse avec cette voix grave somptueuse qui me rend fou. "Je voulais dire, je dormirai mieux si je t'ai sous la main."

 

Ses sourcils se soulèvent tandis que les coins de ses lèvres se courbent, et je me rends compte que ma tournure de phrase est vraiment très… suggestive.

 

"- La ferme !"

"- Je n'ai rien dit."

 

Nous restons silencieux un instant, puis Sherlock ajoute, doucement "Bien sûr, si tu me veux _vraiment_ sous tes mains…"

Je plonge dans ses yeux clairs, et il me sourit. Lui souriant en retour, je me retourne, lui présentant mon dos en un autre signe d'invitation. Sherlock ne perd pas de temps et se colle à moi, sa poitrine et ses bras brûlants encerclent mon dos, et je me sens au chaud, en sécurité… et très, très aimé.

  
 _  
__Plus de cauchemars pour cette nuit._

_À suivre…_


	14. Un grand poème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci aux nombreux lecteurs qui me lisent et laissent des reviews. Je suis si heureuse de voir à quel point ma fic vous plaît, ça m'encourage à continuer. Merci à Kyer, Orchid, AnnOMalley, thegingerintheback, catahoula, SpicySweet, ATONAU, Mairead221B, snogandagrope, Nate_T_Erato, Holo_Bayliss, Stayawhile, FallenAngel1129, kornmod/OrmondSacker, NyxReaper, thebookworm214, CarrieKitty1978, Cody_Thomas, kestrel337, Quend, dry, jbs_teeth , rowan tree, Sherli-Holmes et Toby+Wiggins. Et merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur FF, Tumblr et LJ. Je ne vous nommerai pas ici, par respect de l'anonymat, mais merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de le faire.
> 
> Remerciements spéciaux à ma merveilleuse beta, Skyfullofstars, grâce à qui mes histoires sont tellement meilleures, ainsi qu'à la gentille Hanako Hayashi, qui les traduit en français. Vous êtes toutes les deux merveilleuses. Et aussi, merci à abundantlyqueer, AfroGeekGoddess et à mon ami in real life Edwin, qui m'ont aidée à détailler Moran. Il sera bien mieux grâce à vous les amis.
> 
> La suite arrive bientôt. Merci d'être fidèles !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Coucou à vous ! Me revoilà, et sachez chers amis, que je suis toujours en vacances, mais que je pensais si fort à vous que je me suis dit "allez, tente de pas rallonger leur attente !". Donc TADAM =) La suite, et tout simplement l'un de mes chapitres préférés (et je pense qu'il le sera pour vous aussi).
> 
> Vous avez vu ? Dans sa note d'auteur, SherlockScarf me fait une petite dédicace ^^
> 
> Bon sinon, ce chapitre est pour ReachingforHeaven (on change pas une équipe qui gagne hein !)
> 
> Oh, désolé pour les moments chauds, ce sont toujours ceux que j'aime le moins traduire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.
> 
> En tout cas bonne lecture, et sachez aussi que ce chapitre vous vient d'Irlande ! Et oui !

Chapitre 14 :  _ **Un grand poème**_

__

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_ __

_**"Et ta chair, dès lors, sera à elle seule un grand poème."  
Walt Whitman**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

Je suis réveillé par un nez chaud qui se frotte contre ma nuque, ainsi que par de douces lèvres taquinant ma peau. Je me laisse un peu plus aller dans cette étreinte, et savoure la chaleur procurée par les deux bras forts qui m'entourent. Une voix profonde, presque chocolatée, coule dans mon oreille :

 

"- Bonjour, John."

"- Mmmmm..." je m'étire paresseusement puis me retourne pour faire face à Sherlock. "B'jour."

 

Une main, chaude elle aussi, vient encercler ma mâchoire et un pouce s'en va effleurer doucement ma joue. Je rends le geste à Sherlock, et ma propre main descend ensuite le long de son cou. Je laisse mes doigts s'aventurer sous le col de son t-shirt puis s'immobiliser là où je peux sentir son pouls battre.

À moitié ouverts, ses yeux bleu clair plongent dans les miens, et je sens son coeur battre de plus en plus vite sous mes doigts. Il se penche afin de presser ses lèvres si pleines contre ma bouche que j'ouvre, et tandis que je l'attire encore plus contre moi, sa langue m'explore lentement. Son haleine du matin, bien que légère, se mêle à la mienne, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni faisons attention. Nous nous enlaçons, tout simplement, et laissons nos mains, nos lèvres et nos langues redécouvrir et d'approprier l'autre. Je savoure comme si c'était la première fois le fait de se réveiller dans ses bras, tout comme il profite de se réveiller une fois de plus dans les miens.  _Ça faisait si longtemps…_

Les ravissantes mains de Sherlock se baladent avec lenteur sur mon dos, mes côtes également, et au fur et à mesure elles avancent jusqu'à terminer sur mes fesses. Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre, étant donné que je lui fait subir le même sort. Je me délecte de cette sensation, celle de sentir son corps souple sous mes mains. De fins doigts se frayent un chemin sous mon t-shirt, taquinant ma peau tout en remontant sur mon ventre.

_Est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça ?  
Oh que oui._

 

Riant doucement, je tire sur les bords de son haut d'un air suggestif, et je me vois récompensé par un sourire éclatant tandis qu'il roule sur son dos pour faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, avant de le jeter un peu plus loin. J'en profite aussi pour me débarrasser du mien, et nous revoilà dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos peaux se recouvrant.

La friction lente entre nos deux corps est délicieuse, et peu à peu, nous respirons de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Je dépose des baisers sur la mâchoire qui me fait face, et descends jusqu'à sa gorge, dégustant avec joie cette longue et magnifique étendue de peau. Une fois arrivé sur ce grain de beauté absolument irrésistible qui se trouve sur le côté de son cou, je passe lentement ma langue dessus et me régale du goût salé et acidulé de son épiderme. Sous moi, Sherlock tremble à chaque touché.

Je fais courir ma langue jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis laisse ma bouche déposer une marque juste au-dessus d'elle. Je me recule ensuite afin d'observer le suçon noir apparu sur sa peau ivoire, et suis satisfait de cet effet de contraste. Sherlock me ramène de nouveau à lui pour un autre long et lent baiser dans lequel se mélangent langues câlines et souffles chauds. Lorsque nous nous séparons enfin pour respirer, je tombe dans des yeux devenus noirs d'excitation.

Sherlock baisse la tête et sa langue vient titiller mon téton. Gémissant de plaisir, j'agrippe ses flancs et caresse avec plaisir sa peau douce et brûlante, même si je tressaillis un peu face à la proéminence de ses côtes qui se trouvent juste en-dessous. Faisant passer la main posée sur son dos sous son bas de pyjama gris, je m'aperçois que son postérieur est toujours aussi opulent et le serre donc copieusement, d'un air appréciateur.

Sherlock grogne avant de me faire rouler sur mon dos et de se placer entre mes jambes, laissant son corps s'étaler sur le mien. Il dépose des baisers, légers comme des plumes, et mordille le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, tandis que plus bas quelque chose de dur et délicieusement chaud se frotte contre mon aine. La sensation est merveilleuse, mais il me faut plus. Je tire sur la ficelle de son pantalon puis le descend. Sherlock se met sur ses genoux, juste assez pour pouvoir également retirer son caleçon. Il en profite aussi pour faire descendre le mien, et nous nous débarrassons du tout en quelques mouvements de jambes après que Sherlock se soit rallongé.

Désormais entièrement dévêtu, Sherlock s'étire de nouveau sur moi et nous gémissons tous les deux en sentant nos deux corps nus se presser l'un contre l'autre. La bouche de Sherlock presse de manière insistante sur la mienne et nous commençons à onduler ensemble, le plus lentement possible. Tout est incroyablement silencieux dans cette maison, et seul le bruit de nos lèvres, douces et humides l'une contre l'autre, le chuchotement de nos peaux se frottant, et les quelques gémissement qui nous encouragent à poursuivre peuvent se faire entendre.

Entre nous se forme de la sueur tandis que l'érection suintante de Sherlock glisse délicieusement contre la mienne, qui goutte également. J'enroule mes jambes autour des siennes, et nous nous balançons tous les deux, glissant aisément l'un contre l'autre. J'enfoui mon nez contre son épaule et respire son indescriptible odeur acidulée. Sherlock fait passer ses mains sous mes épaules, resserrant sa prise, et lâche un grognement rauque contre ma nuque, ce qui m'excite davantage.

Il relève la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Ce geste intime est d'une telle intensité, mais malgré tout, je ne me détourne pas. À la place je resserre mes bras autour de lui et me met à faire onduler mes hanches encore plus fortement contre les siennes. La douce chaleur montant peu à peu dans mon aine m'indique je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps, mais peu importe. Nous ne faisons que haleter désormais, et j'ai la preuve que Sherlock est bel et bien ici, avec moi.

C'est tellement incroyable, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, jamais. Toute mon attention s'est centrée sur l'espace entre nous, cette intimité sacrée. Toute la souffrance et la tristesse qui m'ont consumé durant si longtemps sont oubliées, et l'amour que je ressens pour Sherlock, là, tout de suite, a pris le pas sur tout le reste. Les yeux de Sherlock brillent d'émotion, et je peux voir qu'il ressent la même chose.

La tension qui grimpait entre nous atteint son apogée, et Sherlock détourne finalement les yeux, brisant ce contact si intense pour plonger sa tête dans mon cou. Il gémit :

 

"- John… Je t'aime tellement… oh, John, je vais…"

"- Vas-y, Sherlock." je murmure à son oreille. "Je veux te voir… viens pour moi…"

"- John !" il hurle en se répandant sur mon ventre.

 

Voir son visage si extraordinaire, et savourer son cou si magnifique alors qu'il rejette la tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui l'assaille me fait passer par-dessus bord à mon tour, et je viens en un faible cri. Il s'écroule sur moi, et haletants nous restons là, allongés et enroulés dans les bras de l'autre.

Je lève une main qui s'en va caresser les boucles humides de Sherlock, et il nous fait rouler jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions sur nos flancs. Ses mains parcourent mes côtes et mes hanches, puis il me sourit tout en m'attirant vers lui pour un long, très long baiser.

_Seigneur, que j'aime cet homme._  Je sais qu'il me reste beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de lui pardonner, qu'il faudra probablement beaucoup de temps avant que je sois prêt à lui faire de nouveau confiance, et qu'il faudra également beaucoup de temps avant de lui faire comprendre ce que représente un réel engagement entre deux personnes. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que ce nouveau départ à fort bien commencé.

__

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

J'émerge de la salle de bain pour me retrouver face à la charmante vue d'un Sherlock toujours nu et complètement étalé sur mon lit.

 

"- Hé, paresseux, il me semble que tu as tout un plan à me révéler ce matin, non ? Arrête de flemmarder et va prendre une douche."

"- Mmmmm…" il s'étire et se retourne en roulant, faisant visiblement de son mieux pour avoir l'air séduisant  _(et réussissant à merveille d'ailleurs)_. "Venez m'y obliger,  _Capitaine Watson_."

"- Puisque je n'ai vraiment pas le choix…" je réponds avec un rire tout en défaisant la ceinture de ma robe de chambre, puis je grimpe sur le lit.

 

Je me retrouve à chevaucher ses hanches, et m'abaisse pour l'embrasser.

À l'instant même où nos lèvres se rencontrent, on frappe d'un coup sec à la porte.

 

"- Ignore-le." murmure Sherlock contre ma bouche.

 

En gloussant, nous approfondissons le baiser, puis nous figeons en entendant le son net de la porte qui s'ouvre. Un  _"Ahem"_  venant de Mycroft s'élève ensuite dans les airs.

Avec une petite pensée pour la nudité de Sherlock, ainsi que ma robe de chambre complètement ouverte, je ne bouge pas d'un cil, toujours à califourchon sur lui. En fait je laisse simplement tomber mon front sur sa poitrine, mortifié, et serrant les dents afin de m'empêcher de balancer des insultes à son frère.

 

"- Pardonnez mon intrusion, messieurs." annonce sa voix froide, derrière moi.

 

Cet homme doit probablement avoir le même air calme qu'en arrivant à ses grandes réunions, et je suis persuadé qu'il garderait la même tête face à une saisie de drogue, un cours de tricot ou même une orgie.  _Connard_.

Sherlock lance un regard assassin à son frère, par-dessus mon épaule.

 

"- Ça pour être une intrusion." il attaque. "La plupart des gens comprennent ce que signifie une porte fermée, Mycroft. Peut-être a-t-il échappé à ta capacité d'observation que John est moi sommes occupés à autre chose pour le moment."

"- Ce que j'avais constaté, Sherlock." lui répond-t-il froidement. "J'ai frappé, et n'ai reçu aucune réponse. Quoiqu'il en soit, tes deux…  _associés_ , dirons-nous… sont arrivé, apportant avec eux un objet… peu commun. J'ai supposé que tu voudrais les voir aussi vite que possible."

"- Fantastique !" crie soudainement Sherlock, son agacement et son excitation envolés.

 

Il me prend à bras le corps et me dégage de lui avant de sauter hors du lit sans penser à sa nudité, offrant ainsi à ce pauvre Mycroft une vue complète de son anatomie. Je me dépêche de rattacher la ceinture de ma robe de chambre pour ne pas, moi aussi, me donner en spectacle.

Mycroft se détourne sereinement, et se concentre sur les lampes accrochées au mur, comme si c'était de fascinantes œuvres d'art exposées dans une galerie.

 

"- Aies au moins la décence de prendre une douche avant de descendre, Sherlock. Je dirai à tes… invités que tu arriveras dans quelques minutes."

 

Sherlock marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en entrant dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Son frère sort de la pièce, mais se retourne une fois sur le pas de la porte.

 

"- Cela fait plaisir de voir que vous pouvez accorder votre pardon, Docteur Watson."

 

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui répondre, et tandis que j'essaye de trouver quoi dire, il me sourit légèrement avant de refermer la porte.

__

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Sherlock en a terminé avec la douche, et moi je suis habillé, à attendre qu'il soit prêt. Je reste sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain tandis qu'il se rase, et nous sommes joyeusement en train d'insulter Mycroft derrière son dos lorsque la sonnerie message de son portable résonne.

 

"- Apporte-le-moi, John, tu veux bien ?"

 

Je soupire.

 

"- Ça ne m'aura pas pris très longtemps à redevenir ton homme à tout faire, n'est-ce pas, amour ?"

 

Néanmoins, je me rends quand même dans sa chambre pour y récupérer le portable.

 

"Où est-il, Sherlock ?"

"- Dans la poche de ma veste."

"- Ah, au moins cette fois-ci tu n'es pas en train de la porter." j'ajoute en riant.

 

Au même instant je repère sa veste en cuir ainsi que le jean qu'il portait la veille, posés sur le dossier d'une chaise se trouvant face à la fenêtre. Je déplace le jean qui m'empêche d'accéder à la fameuse veste, puis grogne en entendant tout un tas d'objets tomber sur le sol.

 

"- Et merde !"

"- Quoi ?" s'inquiète Sherlock, toujours dans la salle de bain.

"- Rien, rien. J'ai juste fait tomber toutes tes affaires."  _Très malin, Watson._ "Je vais tout ranger, ne t'en fais pas."

 

Après avoir récupéré son portable, je me baisse afin de ramasser tous les trucs qui traînaient dans ses poches, et qui sont désormais éparpillées sur le tapis.

_Eh ben, pas étonnant que cela lui prenne tant de temps à trouver quelque chose lorsqu'il fouille dans sa poche. Il pourrait ouvrir une quincaillerie avec tout ce qui s'y trouve.  
_

 

Je commence à rassembler la myriade d'objets tombés au sol. La loupe de poche de Sherlock, plusieurs serre-câbles, quelques pièces, la petite bourse en tissu qu'il trimbale depuis que nous sommes dans le Dartmoor, ainsi qu'un petit couteau suisse se retrouvent dans mes mains et tandis que j'essaye de jongler avec le tout, je fais tomber le portable, la loupe, et la bourse à cordonnet.

 

"Rah  _merde_  !" _  
_

 

Le contenu du petit sachet en tissu se met à rouler par terre, s'arrêtant plus loin en un tintement, sous un rayon de soleil perçant à travers les rideaux.

_Oh._

_Oh mon Dieu._

 

Brillant sous le trait de lumière, se trouvent deux larges anneaux argentés. Je les récupère, et remarque combien le métal scintille, lisse et harmonieux sous le soleil qui s'y réfléchit. Ils sont probablement en platine. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les caractères arabes, minutieusement exécutés, et d'une élégance ainsi que d'un savoir-faire rares, qui sont gravés tout autour des anneaux.

_Des alliances._

Oh,  _Seigneur._

 

C'est beaucoup trop d'un coup. Je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à ça.

 

"- John !" appelle Sherlock en revenant rapidement dans la chambre, toujours en serviette. "Ne t'embête pas à ramasser, laisse tout –"

 

Il s'arrête net en voyant mon expression, ainsi que les anneaux se trouvant dans ma main, brillant à la lumière du soleil.

 

"Oh." il avance d'un pas timide vers moi, en se mordillant la lèvre. "Euh… Je ne voulais pas que tu les vois maintenant, John." il s'avance encore plus près, les mains légèrement levées, comme s'il approchait un animal pris au piège. "Je les ai fait faire spécialement, à Kandahar, le mois dernier, lorsque j'y pourchassais un trafiquant d'armes appartenant au réseau de Moriarty. Je prévoyais… Enfin j'espérais…"

 

Il s'interrompt en avisant l'expression présente sur mon visage.

Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qu'il y voit, car je ressens tellement d'émotions différentes à la fois que je ne les reconnais pas toutes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette connexion intense et harmonieuse, cette intimité que nous avions plus tôt, tout s'est évaporé et a été remplacé par cette vague de panique que je ne peux expliquer, ainsi que par ce désir de revenir en arrière. Lier ma vie à celle d'une personne qui est capable de me faire subir de pareilles épreuves… Je ne sais pas du tout si je serais émotionnellement capable de prendre ce genre de risque, une fois de plus.

J'étais si heureux ce matin, à tout simplement oublier mes problèmes, et à savourer la joie d'avoir retrouvé mon amant. Mais maintenant, toutes ces semaines passées dans la souffrance et le deuil s'écroulent sur moi comme des vagues au milieu d'une tempête. Je ne peux pas faire face à ça.

Sherlock s'approche de moi, la main tendue.

 

"John –"

"-  _Ne dis rien._ "

 

Je le contourne, ouvre la porte et sors.

 

"- John !"

"- Pas maintenant, Sherlock. Habille-toi. Nous avons un plan à mettre en place."

 

Je descends rapidement les escaliers, sans jamais me retourner vers ce que je sais être derrière moi. Un homme affligé.

__

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Lorsque j'arrive au rez-de chaussée, j'aperçois Mme Hudson se tenant dans le hall d'entrée, elle discute avec Wiggins ainsi qu'avec un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et négligés. Tous deux ne savent visiblement pas où se mettre, entourés par tout ce luxe, et je vois Mme Hudson tenter tant bien que mal de les mettre le plus possible à l'aise.

 

"- Quoi de neuf, Docteur Watson ? Contente de vous voir un peu plus serein." chantonne Wiggins, un sourire effronté au lèvres.

 

Je m'efforce de mettre de côté l'affolement causé par les alliances, ainsi que par Sherlock afin de pouvoir tout examiner plus tard, et m'oblige à sourire à Wiggins et à son ami débraillé.

 

"- C'est gentil, Wiggins. Vous avez l'air en forme." je réponds.

"- Merci, Doc." elle jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. "Où est Monsieur Holmes ?"

"-Je suppose que vous parlez de Sherlock ? Je demande parce que ceci est le domicile de son frère, Monsieur Mycroft Holmes." dit Mme Hudson.

"- La vache ! C'était son frère ? Ils sont  _deux_ , j'te raconte pas la surprise, hein ?" murmure le jeune inconnu à Wiggins.

 

Je le regarde rapidement, en passant de ses cheveux emmêlés et de son visage émacié aux vêtements usés et quasiment en lambeaux qu'il porte. Visiblement, c'est un autre membre du réseau de SDF de Sherlock, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air aussi ordonné que Wiggins. Il ne semble pas avoir autant de sang-froid non plus, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit et malgré son apparence négligée ainsi que son langage familier, il y a cette sorte de aura d'intelligence incontestable qui luit autour de lui, et cette vivacité dans son regard lui donne l'air d'un scientifique complètement toqué. Je tends le bras pour lui offrir une poignée de main.

 

"- Enchanté, je suis John Watson, et vous êtes… ?"

 

Wiggins s'empresse de nous présenter.

 

"- Docteur John Watson, voici Edwin Haley." dit-elle. Edwin s'empare timidement de ma main avant de la serrer. Il porte des mitaines en cuir, coupées par ses soins il me semble. "Ce cher Edwin s'est occupé de l'arme secrète de Monsieur Holmes, c'est le cerveau de l'opération."

 

Imaginer que  _quelqu'un d'autre_  puisse être "le cerveau" d'une opération mise en place par Sherlock, ça me sidère, tout simplement.

 

"- Et qu'elle est cette 'arme secrète', très exactement ?" je demande.

"- Ehm… Et si nous allions nous installer dans le salon, le temps que Sherlock arrive ?" interrompt Mme Hudson avant qu'il puisse me répondre. "J'imagine qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, n'est-ce pas John ?"

"- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Mme Hudson." je lui réponds, me pinçant brièvement l'arête du nez et fermant les yeux.

 

L'image de Sherlock que j'ai abandonné en haut des escaliers, dévasté, me revient. Je soupire et me frotte rapidement le visage avant de me tourner vers Wiggins et Edwin.

 

"- Mme Hudson a raison, vous voulez vous asseoir ?"

 

Je leur fais signe de nous suivre en direction du salon, Mme Hudson et moi.

Alors que je passe la grande porte, je parcours rapidement la pièce des yeux, et suis étonné de voir que Sherlock est déjà là, vêtu d'un costume, et affalé sur le canapé comme il le fait d'habitude lorsqu'il va se perdre dans ses pensées; c'est-à-dire les yeux fermés, et les doigts rassemblés sous son menton.

 

"- Sherlock ? Mais nom de Dieu, comment tu as pu te glisser jusqu'ici sans que l'un d'entre nous ne te voit ?" je lui demande, m'approchant de lui à grands pas.

 

Sa tête se tourne lentement vers moi, et ses yeux s'ouvrent d'une manière soudaine et étrange, mais son regard d'acier est perdu dans le vide et sans aucune expression, lorsqu'il aurait dû se poser sur nous. Quelque chose ne va pas. Pas du tout même. C'est son visage, et  _tout d'un coup je me retrouve sur le trottoir devant St. Bart's, face à ce même visage étrangement déformé et recouvert de sang dont les yeux fixent le ciel, vides._

_Seigneur._

 

"Sherlock ?" je murmure, en m'approchant d'un pas tremblant. "Sherlock ?"

"- Oui, John ?"

 

C'est incontestablement la voix profonde et grave de Sherlock, mais elle vient de  _derrière_  moi.

Vacillant, je me retourne en un geste pour tomber sur Sherlock, qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte, habillé d'une simple chemise bleu nuit et d'un jean noir. Me retournant de nouveau brusquement, je fixe cet étrange Sherlock allongé sur le canapé, puis je pose de nouveau mes yeux sur mon petit-ami, qui lui est toujours près de la porte.

 

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce  _bordel_  ?" _ **  
**_

_À suivre…_


	15. L'homme derrière le rideau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : ce chapitre contient des références à la prostitution et agression d'enfants, ainsi que des références homophobes.

Chapitre 15 :  _ **L'homme derrière le rideau**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Ne faites pas attention à l'homme derrière le rideau !"  
– L. Frank Baum, ** _ _**Le Magicien d'Oz** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

Mon coeur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ma vision se floute sur les bords et j'ai l'impression que la pièce tourne, ce qui me fait momentanément perdre l'équilibre.

 

"- John !"

 

Sherlock – celui se trouvant près de la porte – se précipite afin de me rattraper par le bras. Puis après avoir aboyé un " _Sortez !_ " aux autres, il me dépose sur le fauteuil le plus proche et s'agenouille devant moi, entourant mon visage de ses mains et pressant son front contre le mien.

 

"Respire, John. Ce n'est qu'un leurre… Allez, respire doucement… Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait déjà là. Jamais je ne t'aurais infligé ça après tout ce qui s'est passé… Pour l'amour du Ciel, respire !"

 

Mes doigts se resserrent avec force autour de la chemise en soie de Sherlock, et je presse ma tête tellement fort contre la sienne que ça me fait mal. Avec beaucoup de mal j'inspire et expire une fois, puis une deuxième fois, et je me retrouve finalement à haleter difficilement. Je tente désespérément de respirer, mais  _je n'ai pas assez d'air, il n'y a plus aucun air dans cette pièce…_

La voix de Sherlock me fait quelque peu revenir à moi. Il me murmure des choses pour m'apaiser, une espèce de monologue sans fin, et ses doigts caressent mes cheveux ainsi que ma nuque.

 

"… suis là, je suis là, John, et je ne te quitterai plus jamais, il ne nous reste plus qu'à se débarrasser de Moran puis nous pourrons retourner à Baker Street et y rester jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vieux, et lorsque nous serons retraités nous nous installerons dans un cottage en pleine campagne, John, et tu pourras me forcer à dormir un peu plus et me faire manger aussi, et nous nous disputerons pour savoir lequel d'entre nous aura le journal en premier, et j'élèverai des abeilles, comme ça on fera notre propre miel et on en aura à tous les repas, et nous ferons de longues promenades et nous rirons tout le temps, et ça sera parfait John, tu verras. Je vais me racheter et je te prouverai que je peux être un époux digne de toi, je te prouverai que l'un sans l'autre nous ne valons pas ce que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira mieux, et nous deux on va être  _fantastiques_ , tu te souviens ?"

 

Je parviens à relâcher ma prise sur sa chemise, et j'atténue la pression de mon front contre le sien. Je me force ensuite à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans deux magnifiques orbes d'un bleu océan. Sherlock fait remonter une de ses mains, qui s'en va entourer ma joue, puis il relève délicatement mon visage afin de tendrement déposer ses douces lèvres contre les miennes.

 

"- Sherlock… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?" je réussis à souffler.

 

Me souvenant brusquement de la présence de Mme Hudson, Wiggins et Edwin, je me recule un peu et lâche complètement la prise que j'avais sur la chemise de Sherlock. Je me redresse également, essayant ainsi de retrouver un semblant de dignité, puis je réalise que Sherlock et moi sommes seuls dans la pièce. Seuls excepté cette… cette…  _chose_ … se trouvant sur le canapé.

Sherlock caresse de nouveau mes cheveux rendus humides par la transpiration, puis il me dit :

 

"- Je leur ai demandé de sortir lorsque je te conduisais vers le fauteuil, John. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas perdre le contrôle de toi-même devant d'autres personnes."

"- Ça ne t'a pas  _empêché_  de rester pour admirer la vue, à ce que je vois."

 

Ma voix tremble beaucoup trop pour transmettre mon mécontentement, mais le fait est que je suis soulagé qu'il soit resté pour me donner quelque chose auquel me raccrocher. J'ai énormément de mal à me sortir de crises d'angoisse comme celle-ci et en général je me déconnecte du monde et me renferme, parfois durant des heures, comme je l'ai fait après que Sherlock… ait sauté…

 

"- Ne sois pas stupide, John. Tu avais besoin de moi pour te faire revenir à toi. Étant l'origine du traumatisme, et mon effigie ci-présente ayant provoqué ton flash-back, il était purement logique que je reste près de toi afin que tu te concentres sur le fait que je suis en vie, ici, vivant, et que je suis  _réel_." il s'arrête un moment, puis ajoute, à voix basse. "Je suis tellement désolé, John. Si j'avais pu faire les choses différemment –"

"- Ouais, ouais, on a déjà passé tout ça." je dis brusquement tout en le poussant gentiment afin de pouvoir me relever. "On a pas le temps de parler de ça pour le moment."

 

Sherlock se relève lentement lui aussi, et ses mains agrippent mes épaules.

 

"- Ça va ?"

 

J'acquiesce en tremblotant.

 

"- Je crois."

"- Prêt à rencontrer mon double, John ?" il demande les yeux ancrés dans les miens, surveillant ma réaction.

"- Ok, sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

 

Il affiche un sourire carnassier.

 

"- Je devrais laisser Edwin te le montrer, c'est sa création après tout." Il me relâche et s'en va ouvrir la porte. "Edwin ! Reviens ici !"

 

Ce n'est pas lui mais Mme Hudson qui apparaît sur le pas de la porte.

 

"- Vraiment, Sherlock, ne criez pas sur ce pauvre garçon. Je crois que vous l'effrayez un peu."

 

Son côté mère-poule fait une nouvelle apparition. Il suffit qu'un gosse en pleine misère entre dans son champ de vision, et elle fond comme de la guimauve. Pour elle, un gamin n'est jamais assez protégé, et j'imagine que l'apparence négligée d'Edwin a réveillé en son instinct maternel.

 

"- Edwin !" mugit Sherlock, ignorant totalement la remarque de Mme Hudson. "Ton chef-d'oeuvre a déjà causé assez de soucis au Docteur Watson, viens au moins le présenter !"

 

Wiggins entre la première puis Edwin apparaît derrière Mme Hudson, et il est évident que cette dernière a raison. Le pauvre petit à un air de chien battu, à la fois méfiant et inquiet. Wiggins semble inquiète également, mais pas intimidée. Je suppose, si son histoire s'approche un tant soit peu de ce que m'en a dit Sherlock, qu'il n'existe pas grand-chose qui puisse lui faire peur.

Edwin entre prudemment dans la pièce, et j'aperçois un ordinateur portable de couleur claire et de taille minuscule entre ses mains. Aux vues de ses vêtements débraillés, j'imagine très bien la rapidité avec laquelle il attire l'attention des policiers en se promenant avec un tel appareil.

 

"- Vous… Est-ce que ça va, Docteur Watson ?" il me demande en lançant un regard inquiet vers Sherlock, avant de se tourner vers moi.

 

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis expire lentement.

 

"- Je vais bien, enfin… Ça ira."

"- J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas vous faire peur, Doc." dit-il, l'air grave. "Mme Hudson et le bourgeois – excusez-moi, l'autre M'sieur Holmes – m'ont vu entrer avec le mannequin, du coup je ne pouvais pas le tester sur eux. Je voulais voir si je pouvais piéger quelqu'un et lui faire croire que c'était M'sieur Holmes. J'pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça."

"- Ce n'est pas grave, Edwin." je lui assure en me rendant compte, subitement, à quel point il a l'air incroyablement jeune et ce même s'il a l'apparence de quelqu'un vivant dans la rue.

"- Oui, oui, John va bien, arrêtez de vous affoler." interrompt Sherlock. "Edwin, présente donc ma doublure de ce soir au Docteur Watson." il nous regarde de manière significative avant d'indiquer le canapé.

 

J'évitais jusqu'à maintenant de regarder dans cette direction, mais maintenant que l'attention de tous est rivée sur le canapé, j'en fais de même, à contre coeur.

Allongé contre les coussins et impeccablement vêtu d'un des costumes faits sur-mesure de Sherlock, se trouve le ' _faux Sherlock_ '. Il est si détaillé que s'en est stupéfiant. De longues et maigres jambes portant un pantalon hors de prix longent le canapé, et des doigts d'artistes, pâles et fins, sont rassemblés sous un menton parfait. Ce visage déjà extraordinaire est encore plus incroyable lorsque les yeux sont fermés comme ça, et les lignes, ainsi que les angles si magnifiques, semblent parfaits au premier coup d'oeil.

Et pourtant, plus je le regarde, plus il me paraît…  _inexacte_. Quelque chose ne colle pas, quelque chose que je ne saurais très exactement nommer, concernant les proportions du visage. Ce n'est juste  _pas_  Sherlock.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux du 'faux Sherlock' s'ouvrent, et même si je m'y attendais cette fois-ci, mon coeur se met à battre furieusement sous la panique.  _Des yeux vides fixant un ciel complètement gris…_

_Mon_  Sherlock glisse sa main dans la mienne, et la serre pour me rassurer. Et de ce soutien, j'en ai grandement besoin lorsque les mains du 'faux Sherlock' quittent son menton pour aller se poser contre son torse. L'adrénaline monte en moi, et je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer.

 

"- R'gardez par ici. C'est comme ça qu'ça marche, Docteur Watson." m'indique Edwin.

 

J'aperçois son ordinateur portable qui est ouvert, et tandis qu'une main le maintient comme si c'était un plateau, l'autre tape sur les touches. D'un mouvement de tête il m'incite à reposer mon regard sur le leurre qui se met à tourner la tête de gauche à droite, de manière presque fluide, tout en clignant des yeux.

Cette sensation dérangeante que je ressens se fait de plus en plus gênante, au point même qu'il me faut détourner le regard. Je tente de me distraire en observant Edwin, qui semble bien plus confiant maintenant qu'il présente sa création. Ses doigts volent au-dessus du clavier de son ordinateur gris argent et d'un seul coup, même si ça toujours l'air très étrange de le voir faire ça, en raison de son apparence désordonnée, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. À le regarder, comme ça, je ne vois plus qu'un garçon brillant et extrêmement talentueux et j'en viens à me demander comment un gamin comme lui a bien pu se retrouver dans le réseau de SDF de Sherlock.

 

"- Comment as-tu réussi à faire tout ça, Edwin ?" je lui demande.

"- J'ai fait un moule du visage et des mains d'M'sieur Holmes, puis avec ça j'ai pu sculpter les éléments animés d'sa réplique. Et bien sûr, sous l'visage et les mains y a tout un tas d'moteurs et d'servomoteurs. Pour l'reste du corps, M'sieur Holmes, si jamais vous voulez changer de carrière, vous pourrez d'venir top model, ça a été simple comme tout d'trouver un mannequin aux mêmes mensurations qu'vous." il répond.

 

Mes vertiges et envies de vomir s'atténuent un peu alors je lâche la main de Sherlock afin de m'avancer vers l'oeuvre d'Edwin et de l'observer de près. La quantité de détails finement ouvragés est extraordinaire. Les tons de la peau sont magnifiquement bien rendus, les fines rides autour des yeux sont presque parfaites, et les lèvres sont juste un chef-d'oeuvre.

Les mains, surtout, sont remarquables et parfaites en tous points. Alors que j'ai les yeux rivés dessus, Edwin les actionne et elles se soulèvent, se collent l'une à l'autre, se séparent de nouveau et finissent par s'entrelacer. Les mouvements sont un peu raides et robotiques, mais si je ne connaissais pas par coeur la grâce et l'élégance des mains de Sherlock, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais remarqué après un simple coup d'oeil.

Edwin, lui, semble quelque peu mécontent et continue de faire tourner la tête de gauche à droite, puis de haut en bas.

 

"Les mouvements sont encore un peu saccadés." il se murmure à lui-même avant de lever les yeux vers Sherlock. "Y a pas un endroit où j'pourrais l'allonger et le travailler un peu ? Histoire d'fluidifier les mouvements et d'finaliser le tout."

"- Vous pouvez effectuer vos modifications dans la bibliothèque, Monsieur Haley." annonce une autre voix, et nous levons tous les yeux pour tomber sur Mycroft, qui se tient sur le pas de la porte.

 

Edwin à l'air un peu nerveux, voire même effrayé face à Mycroft. Je le comprends, Mycroft peut se montrer sacrément intimidant.

 

"- Ah… ok alors… Wiggins, tu peux m'récupérer mon sac qui est dans le coin là ?" dit-il après un moment.

 

Il referme son ordinateur et le tend à Wiggins qui le prend de sa main libre. Puis il s'approche du canapé et prends le 'faux Sherlock' dans ses bras, telle une mariée, avant de se tourner vers Mycroft.

 

"Alors c'est par où la bibliothèque ?" il demande.

 

Mycroft hausse un sourcil puis invite Edwin à passer la porte avant lui.

Un instant plus tard et il ne reste plus que Sherlock, Mme Hudson et moi dans le salon. Notre ancienne logeuse se tourne vers Sherlock :

 

"- Sherlock… votre plan n'implique pas de mettre ce pauvre garçon en danger j'espère ?"

"- Pas du tout, Mme Hudson. Edwin manoeuvra le leurre d'un lieu isolé."

 

Elle soupire de soulagement.

 

"- Dieu merci." elle se tourne vers la porte, ajoutant "Je pense bien avoir besoin d'une tasse de thé après tout ceci. Voulez-vous quelque chose, les garçons ?"

"- Un thé serait le bienvenu, merci Mme Hudson." je lui réponds, réalisant brusquement à quel point un bon thé me ferait du bien. Elle sort rapidement de la pièce, et Sherlock s'empare de ma main.

"- Tu devrais t'asseoir, John. On doit discuter de pas mal de choses."

_Tu parles d'un euphémisme._

_**  
**_

_**oOoOo** _

 

"- Les services de renseignements de Mycroft indiquent que Moran et Adair sont en ce moment-même à ma recherche, à Londres." m'informe Sherlock tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé fumant.

 

Nous sommes installés sur le canapé, celui-là même où se trouvait le 'faux Sherlock' il y a encore quelques minutes. Mme Hudson nous a également apporté des viennoiseries, en plus du thé, et après déjà avoir englouti une brioche au fromage blanc je déguste avec joie un éclair au chocolat.

 

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce soir est le grand soir ?" je lui demande tandis que je dépose un autre éclair dans une assiette. Assiette que je tends à Sherlock, l'air insistant, et qu'il s'empresse de reposer sur la table basse, sans aucun scrupule.

 

Je soupire face à cette défaite, mais je finirais bien par lui faire manger quelque chose.

 

"- Nous savons déjà qu'ils sont à ma recherche. Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste à faire c'est de subtilement mener Moran à se rendre à Baker Street, de préférence ce soir. Mon réseau de SDF est déjà sur le coup."

 

Je récupère l'éclair abandonné par Sherlock et mors exagérément dedans. J'attends ensuite qu'il me regarde avant de lécher la crème qu'il me reste sur la lèvre supérieure. Je peux voir ses pupilles se dilater lorsque je suce mes doigts pour les débarrasser du chocolat.

 

"- D'accord, ça se tient j'imagine."

 

Je prends une nouvelle bouchée, plus petite cette fois-ci, et je me laisse gémir de plaisir en reposant l'éclair dans mon assiette. Je dissimule ma joie lorsque Sherlock s'empare d'un éclair et se met à le manger pour me retrouver d'un seul coup hypnotisé par sa petite langue rose qui vient lécher la crème se trouvant sur ses propres lèvres.

Me forçant à penser à autre chose, je lui demande :

 

"Et quel sera le rôle de leurre ?"

 

Il affiche un petite sourire satisfait, parfaitement conscient du tournant qu'avaient pris mes pensées, mais peu importe,  _j'ai quand même réussi à le faire manger_.

 

"- Il nous servira à attirer nos proies, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre que Moran et Adair se montrent pour les capturer."

 

Je fronce les sourcils, repensant au leurre en question.

 

"- Et comment exactement comptes-tu tromper Moran avec un Sherlock Holmes qui ne peut ni marcher, ni parler ? Il verra sûrement qu'il y a anguille sous roche."

"- 'Anguille sous roche' ? Vraiment, John, tu as de ces expressions." il ricane. "Il est bien connu que je reste allongé durant des heures, à classifier mes pensées. Si je suis allongé sur le canapé du 221B et parfaitement visible depuis une fenêtre ouverte, Moran ne trouvera pas ça étrange du tout. Il a étudié mes habitudes, comme tout bon chasseur ferrant sa proie."

 

Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet concernant son exécution. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Moran de nous abattre lorsque nous entrerons dans l'appartement ? Ne va-t-il pas remarquer le 'faux Sherlock' si nous le portons à l'intérieur ? Comment Sherlock peut-il être aussi certain qu'Edwin ne l'a pas vendu à Moran ? Ou même Wiggins, pour ce que j'en sais ? Il faut je m'en assure.

 

"- Sherlock, beaucoup de personnes sont impliqués dans cette histoire. Je sais qu'il faut bien que tu comptes sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour le leurre, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu peux faire confiance à Edwin ?"

"- Wiggins l'a trouvé et l'a pris sous son aile il y a un an déjà. Elle le connaît et elle lui fait confiance."

"- Et ça te suffit ? Toi à qui il faut toujours des preuves ?"

 

Il soupire et repose sa tasse ainsi que sa soucoupe de qualité sur la table basse parfaitement polie et immaculée devant nous.

 

"- Bien sûr que non, John. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir à propos d'Edwin Haley. C'est un jeune homme à l'intelligence extraordinaire et extrêmement talentueux, comme tu as pu le voir. Durant sa jeunesse il a été instruit sur tout, et toute activité intellectuelle ou artistique l'intéressant, on la lui laissait faire. Il a toujours été premier de sa classe, et en a même sauté plusieurs d'un seul coup. Dans chacune de ses écoles il faisait partie du club d'audiovisuel et avait des cours supplémentaires en sciences. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que ses parents auraient pu faire de plus pour son éducation."

"- Mais alors comment un gosse  _pareil_  a-t-il pu finir dans la rue ?"

 

Je repense à son apparence très clairement négligée, à ses cheveux sales et pleins de noeuds et à ses vieux vêtements déchirés. C'est très difficile de concilier cette image à celle que Sherlock vient de me décrire.

 

"- Oh, John, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je devrais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. La même chose est arrivé à ta soeur."

"- Seigneur… tu veux dire que ses parents l'ont jeté dehors parce qu'il est  _gay_  ?"

"- Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive, John."

 

Je ne dis plus rien durant un instant, me souvenant  _des disputes et des cris, des 'Je n'ai plus de fille !' hurlés à tout va, de cette horreur ressentie en trouvant le corps de mon père ainsi qu'un mot clamant que c'était de la faute d'Harry, de ma mère se refermant et s'isolant peu à peu au point d'en devenir une étrangère, d'Harry se noyant dans l'alcool et les femmes comme si cela ferait disparaître cette culpabilité qui ne devrait pas la ronger…_

_Non, ce n'est définitivement pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive._

Je reverse du thé dans nos deux tasses, puis ajoute du lait dans la mienne tout en regardant Sherlock mettre une quantité effrayante de sucre dans la sienne.

 

"Edwin se prostituait et lorsque Wiggins l'a trouvé il avait été battu par un… client." il m'explique. "Elle l'a pris sous son aile, et quand elle a découvert son potentiel, elle m'en a parlé. Avoir un artiste et expert comme lui dans mon équipe est un gros avantage pour mon travail. Et en échange de son aide pour ce projet, Mycroft a accepté de m'aider à lui obtenir une place à l'Université de Strathclyde, à Glasgow, dans le Centre National de Prothèses et Orthèses. J'ai toute confiance en sa loyauté."

"- Très bien, je veux bien te croire sur ce coup." je lui avoue. "Mais concernant  _Wiggins_? Tu as dit qu'elle t'est loyale, je sais, mais… elle espionne des gens pour de l'argent. Qu'est-ce qui t'assure que tu n'es pas un contrat ?"

"- Je sais que je n'en suis pas un."

_Son calme et sa confiance en soi m'énervent tellement parfois._ _  
_

 

"- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?"

"- Je suis persuadé que Wiggins me sera à jamais loyale. Je lui ai été… d'une… certaine aide, et elle n'est pas du genre à oublier."

"- Ça veut dire quoi au juste 'd'une certaine aide' ?"

 

Il prend une gorgée de son thé, et reste silencieux pendant un moment, l'air de se demander s'il va répondre. Finalement, il se décide.

 

"- Son nom de famille, John, c'est Macdonald."

 

J'attends qu'il m'en dise plus, mais rien.

 

"-… Et ?"

"- J'ai fourni des preuves contre une certaine personne… d'importance. Personne qui partage le même nom de famille que Wiggins, ainsi que son ADN."

 

Il a cette expression qui n'appartient qu'à lui, celle qui me dit  _essaye de suivre, John_. Je l'observe, complètement perdu, puis au bout d'un moment, c'est l'illumination.

 

"- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de  _Dennis_ Macdonald ?"

"- Si."

_Oh mon Dieu. Dennis Macdonald._

_Il y a huit ans, le plus gros scandale de l'année ayant éclaté à Londres. Il avait été découvert que Dennis Macdonald se trouvait à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution d'enfants, ainsi que de pornographie enfantine, et le tout se passait dans son sous-sol. Les enfants – aussi bien biologiques qu'adoptés illégalement – vivaient dans les conditions les plus horribles et inimaginables. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça ; du sinistre 'donjon' dans lequel ils étaient séquestrés à l'état effroyable, aussi bien mental que physique, dans lequel ils avaient été retrouvés, tout en passant bien sûr par les vidéos relatant des actes d'une violence sans nom, filmées dans un vrai studio professionnel._

_Et_ Wiggins _était l'un d'entre eux. Comment s'est-elle échappée ? Sherlock est celui qui a fourni les preuves et fait condamner ce monstre ? Comment puis-je ne pas le_ savoir  _?  
_

 

"- Tu… Sherlock, comment se fait-il que  _personne_  ne sache que tu es  _celui_  qui a résolu cette affaire ?"

"- Je ne cherchais pas la reconnaissance, John." il murmure les yeux rivés sur la tasse vide nichée entre ses longs doigts, comme s'il pouvait lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé. "Je voulais rendre un peu de justice."

 

Que quiconque ait pu jamais penser que Sherlock est un sociopathe me dépasse. La loyauté et la passion qu'il voue au peu de personnes qu'il laisse entrer dans sa vie… C'est incroyable. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux.

Il  _mourrait_  pour eux.

Pour  _moi_.

Je repose ma tasse, saisis la main de Sherlock et le tourne vers moi.

 

"- Sherlock…" je commence en allant entourer son visage de mes mains, et plongeant dans ses yeux, qui ne semblent pas avoir de fond "… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, quand nous étions là-haut. Tu m'as pris par surprise et je ne savais pas quoi penser, je n'étais pas prêt."

 

Il me regarde fixement, et l'expression qu'il arbore je ne l'avais plus revue depuis notre toute première nuit ensemble ; il semble si ouvert, si confiant et vulnérable. Je passe mon pouce contre ses lèvres, délicatement, et il ferme à moitié les yeux. Je peux voir ses pupilles se dilater alors qu'il se penche inconsciemment en avant.

 

"Sherlock, je me demandais si –"

"- Désolé de vous déranger, m'sieurs, mais j'ai b'soin d'M'sieur Holmes." annonce Edwin qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte.

_Et merde._

_À_ _suivre…_


	16. Une fois de plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> IMPORTANT ! Encore deux chapitres et j'aurais rattrapé l'auteur, qui prend beaucoup de temps à publier (en même temps pour écrire une merveille pareille, il le faut). Ce qui signifie que cette fiction connaîtra des durées plus longues encore entre les différentes updates. Vous m'en voyez désolée. Sachez cependant qu'à chaque nouveau chapitre sorti, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous le traduire le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que vous resterez fidèles jusqu'à la fin =)
> 
> IMPORTANT BIS ! Il est existe un one-shot bonus intitulé "La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste". Il correspond à la sixième partie de la série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien", mais peut être lu à part de la série. Il narre la rencontre entre Sherlock et Mme Hudson. Je traduirai cette partie !
> 
> (1) ceci est un extrait du poème "Lament" d'Edna St. Vincent Millay. Je n'ai trouvé aucune traduction officielle. J'ai dû donc la faire moi même, sachez donc que je suis plus que profondément désolé d'avoir dé-sacré une oeuvre pareille. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que ça ai un tant soit peu de gueule en français.  
> Extrait original :  
> "Life must go on,  
> Though good men die...  
> Life must go on ;  
> I forget just why."
> 
> (2) extrait d'un poème de Maya Anglelou et titre de cette série.  
> Extrait original :  
> "In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours.  
> In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."

Chapitre 16 :  _ **Une fois de plus**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Trouvez une fois de plus le courage d'avoir confiance en l'amour. Et ce, à chaque fois."** _ _**  
**_ _**– Maya Angelou** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

Sherlock se tourne vers Edwin, l'air passablement irrité par cette interruption.

 

"-  _Oui_ , Edwin ?"

 

Le gamin tressaille face au ton employé par Sherlock, et aussi énervé que je puisse être après avoir été coupé lorsque je tentais de parler d'une chose extrêmement importante, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désolé pour lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et répond d'une voix assez timide :

 

"- M'sieur Holmes, je crois que j'ai réussi à fluidifier les mouvements au maximum. Vous voulez bien v'nir j'ter un coup d'oeil pour voir si tout va bien ?"

"- Bien sûr." répond Sherlock en sautant sur ses pieds, attitude toute changée. Il commence à suivre Edwin en direction de la bibliothèque, puis se retourne vers moi. "Tu viens, John ?"

 

Je n'ai vraiment, mais _vraiment_  pas envie de revoir ce truc.

 

"- Non merci, Sherlock. Je vais remonter." je m'arrête, puis ajoute rapidement "À moins que tu n'aies besoin de moi pour t'aider, évidemment."

 

Il sourit, et je sais qu'il comprend combien le leurre me met mal à l'aise.

 

"- J'ai toujours besoin de toi, John." il me dit. "Mais si tu préfères monter, je pense qu'on peut se charger de ça tout seuls."

 

Il revient vers moi et se penche afin de doucement m'embrasser sur la joue. Son odeur acidulée si particulière me surprend en me donnant soudainement envie de le traîner là-haut, avec moi, avant de le débarrasser de sa chemise bleue, de son jean et de tout simplement le cacher dans le lit et y rester avec lui pour toujours. Je ferme involontairement les yeux durant quelques secondes.

 

"- Merci, mon amour."

 

Il me lance ce charmant demi-sourire, celui qu'il ne lance à personne d'autre que moi.

 

"- De rien, John."

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, à l'étage, je découvre que la gouvernante de Mycroft à fait changer les draps. Mon visage tout entier se met à brûler lorsque je me souviens de l'état dans lequel on a laissé le lit. De savoir que les employés de Mycroft, qui se doivent d'être discrets, ne lui en toucheront pas un mot apaise quelque peu mon embarras.

Mes affaires ont été rangées, et en me rendant dans la chambre de Sherlock après être passé par la salle de bain, je m'aperçois que ses vêtements ont également été pliés et rangés. Je vois aussi que toutes les choses qui traînaient dans ses poches ont été placés, et ce de manière visible, sur le bureau. Repérant la petite bourse à cordon, je vais jusqu'au dit bureau et la récupère, versant son contenu dans la paume de ma main.

Je regarde longuement les caractères arabes finement gravés et brillants sous la douce lumière reflétée par les anneaux de platine, et  _je me souviens être allongé le long du lit, nu et incroyablement excité, à attendre Sherlock qui farfouille le tiroir de ma table de nuit à la recherche de lubrifiant._ _  
_

_"- Bonté divine, John, toutes les choses inutiles que tu gardes là-dedans…"  
_

_Dans sa quête du flacon introuvable, il commence à balancer tout un tas d'objet pris au hasard par-dessus son épaule._ _  
_

_"- Hé ! Fais attention !" je m'écris en voyant la vielle montre de poche de mon père rebondir sur le lit, suivie par un petit livret de poésie ainsi qu'un tube de baume pour les lèvres. Je me relève précipitamment afin de surveiller ce qu'il fait, avant qu'il ne finisse par casser quelque chose. "Allez, laisse-moi faire espèce de fou !"_ _  
_

_Irrité, je le pousse à coups de coude et repère le lubrifiant. Je réalise que le mépris total qu'il montre envers mes affaires m'a totalement fait retomber, et ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore. Je remets la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir en soupirant, et j'entends Sherlock qui soupire lui aussi de frustration derrière moi. L'ignorant, j'enfile mon caleçon qui avait été balancé sur le sol_ _,_ _puis je m'assois sur le bord du lit, inspectant la montre de poche afin de vérifier si elle est entière._  
  
 _Je la range dans le tiroir avec précaution, balance à sa suite le tube de baume à lèvres et me baisse afin de récupérer d'autres petits trucs qui traînent par terre. Tandis que je les replace dans le tiroir, je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, m'attendant à voir un Sherlock qui boude. Mais non, je le trouve allongé sur le lit, appuyé sur son coude, le petit livret de poésie à la main. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un puzzle qu'il désirerait résoudre._

_"- Tu sais lire l'arabe ?"_

_"- Le persan." je corrige, tendant la main pour qu'il me rende le livret. "Le dari afghan, pour être exact."_

_Sherlock place le livret hors d'atteinte, puis l'ouvre avant de le feuilleter.  
_

_"- C'est de la poésie ?" il demande en tournant les pages. "Un cadeau venant d'une femme, une afghane mais seulement d'origine, très bonne éducation ; vous étiez ensemble mais elle t'a quitté. Qui était-ce ?"_

_"- Commen_ _–_ _" je secoue la tête face à ses extraordinaires capacités de déduction. "Bon, très bien. Elle était afghane, tu as raison. Elle s'appelait Laila et était chirurgienne à l'hôpital militaire où je me trouvais, dans la province d'Helmand. Elle n'était pas qu'afghane d'origine, tu t'es trompé là-dessus. Elle est née_ _à_ _Laškar Gāh_ _, mais est partie vivre en Angleterre lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle m'a quitté lorsque j'ai décidé d'être transféré sur le front, elle disait que ça prouvait bel et bien que je devais me faire interner."_

_"- Pourquoi as-tu gardé le livret ? Pourquoi là, dans ce tiroir, près de toi ? Tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle, John._   _É_ _tait-elle importante pour toi ?"_

_La jalousie présente dans sa voix me fait quelque peu sourire.  
_

_"- Pas plus que toutes les autres femmes que j'ai connu lorsque j'étais là-bas." je m'en vais caresser sa joue pour le rassurer, il frotte son visage contre ma paume. "Non, pour tout te dire, je l'ai gardé pour les poèmes. En fait ce livre est traduit depuis l'anglais, tous les poèmes ont été écris par des femmes, du coup il était interdit en Afghanistan."  
_

_Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussent et il continue de tourner les pages.  
_

_"- Tu as très souvent lu cette page. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?"  
_

_Je prends le livret et lis un morceau du court poème._

> "La vie doit continuer,  
>  Bien que meurent tant d'hommes bons.  
>  La vie doit continuer,  
>  Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison." _(1)_

_Les yeux de Sherlock me transpercent littéralement, et je sais qu'_ _à_ _travers mon visage et ma posture, il voit combien_ _,_ _à l'époque, j'étais désespéré. Il tend la main et récupère le livret, puis va sur une autre page.  
_

_"- Celui-ci tu l'as souvent lu ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?"  
_

_Je jette un oeil à la page et lui sourit._ _  
_

_"- J'ai commencé à le lire le jour où toi et moi avons décidé que l'amitié ne suffisait plus. D'une certaine manière, il exprime tout ce que je ressens pour toi, là, juste en deux lignes."  
_

_Je tente de m'éclaircir la voix afin de faire disparaître la boule qui s'est soudainement formée dans ma gorge, puis je me mets à lire la strophe :  
_

 

"Dans le monde entier, il n'y a d'autre coeur pour moi que le tien.  
Dans le monde entier, il n'y a d'autre amour pour toi que le mien." _(2)_

_Je dépose le livret, et lève les yeux jusqu'aux siens. Sherlock s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras, et m'attire tout près de lui. Il m'embrasse doucement, avec révérence.  
_

_"- C'est aussi ce que je ressens, John." il murmure. "C'est étrange, qu'une poétesse que nous n'avons jamais rencontrée sache quels mots exacts employer afin de parler de nos sentiments."  
_

_Il m'embrasse encore une fois, et nous réalisons qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'en dire plus.  
_

 

En me remémorant cette conversation, je me mets à sourire tout en admirant les fines gravures, identiques sur chacun des anneaux. Mon dari est peut-être un peu plus rouillé qu'il ne l'était ce jour-là, mais je n'ai aucun problème à lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit ici :

 

> قلبی برای من مثل مال شما  
>  نه عشق برای شما مثل من هست

Aucun autre coeur pour moi que le tien,  
Aucun autre amour pour toi que le mien.

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

"- John, est-ce que tu es prê – ?"

 

Sherlock s'arrête brusquement sur le pas de la porte, considérant ce qu'il voit, c'est-à-dire moi, installé dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée à gaz, les yeux rivés les anneaux dans ma main qui reflètent la lueur du feu.

 

"John ?"

 

Son murmure sonne désespéré.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, tombant ainsi sur cette peur absolue reflétée par ses yeux argent. Je tends une main vers lui et il s'approche rapidement avant de se laisser tomber avec grâce dans le fauteuil qui fait face au mien. Il saisit ensuite ma main tendue.

 

"- Edwin m'a interrompu un peu plus tôt, Sherlock." je lui dis, le regardant sérieusement. "J'étais sur le point de te poser une question."

 

Son petit sourire en coin apparaît.

 

"- Il me semble que bien avant ça  _j_ 'étais sur le point de te poser une question, John, et que  _tu_  m'as interrompu."

 

Je me sens tout d'un coup coupable d'être parti comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, mais je mets vite ce sentiment de côté. Mon doute et ma peur de la trahison étaient bien trop vrais pour être ignorés, et il est hors de question pour moi de prétendre que ces craintes étaient sans fondement. Je me renfrogne un peu, et le sourire de Sherlock disparaît en un instant.

 

"- J'avais besoin de temps, Sherlock. Je suppose que ce sont…"

"- Des alliances, évidement, John. Même toi tu dois bien être capable de t'en rendre compte."

"- Merci pour ça, amour. Tu es sans aucun doute un beau parleur, trait courant dans la famille Holmes."

 

Il roule des yeux tout en se glissant hors de son siège et finit par tomber à genoux devant moi. Les mains posées sur mes cuisses, il me regarde dans les yeux. J'en profite pour étudier les traits de son visage fin dont chaque angle et chaque ligne me sont si chères, et je l'observe, fasciné, lutter pour trouver ses mots.

 

"- Désolé, c'est juste… je suis… le  _veux_ -tu ? M'épouser ?"

 

Je fixe cet homme à la fois si surprenant et énervant, l'homme à qui mon coeur appartient depuis notre toute première rencontre. C'est bien son genre de plonger tête baissée comme ça.

 

"- Tu veux te marier avec moi."

"- Oui, bon, le 'mariage pour tous' n'est pas encore légal ici, mais Mycroft est sur le coup donc ça devrait passer dans très peu de temps. Mais l'union civile est bien entendu une option ; je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pointilleux concernant le langage. Généralement c'est moi qui suis pointilleux là-dessus. Mais bon, très bien, veux-tu bien  _civiquement_ _t'unir_  à moi ? Bien que ça ne sonne pas aussi bien que 'veux-tu m'épouser'…"

"- Sherlock !" je me dois de stopper ce babillement ridicule.

 

Il relève ses yeux, opalescents et écarquillés, l'air surpris par mon ton exaspéré.

 

"- Oui, John ?"

"- J'ai besoin de savoir exactement à quoi tu penses, là, tout de suite, parce que pas plus tard que la nuit dernière je t'ai dit que j'avais des doutes concernant ton honnêteté et ta capacité à tenir tes engagements. Où tu as vu qu'on  _demandait_ une personne avec des doutes pareils  _en mariage_  ?"

 

Il semble déconcerté.

 

"- Mais c'est la preuve que je  _veux_  m'engager auprès de toi, non ? Et la preuve que j'y pense depuis un moment, je dois même ajouter. J'ai fait faire ces alliances spécialement pour toi, j'ai demandé à ce que les gravures soient en dari en rapport à ton lien avec l'Afghanistan. J'ai choisi le vers venant de ton livre de poèmes, parce c'était la seule chose dans ce livre qui avait un tant soit peu de sens, et ça me faisait penser à toi…" il s'interrompt, alarmé par mon froncement de sourcil.

"- Ce n'est pas très bon là, Sherlock." je le préviens.

 

Ses poings se resserrent et il grogne de frustration en relevant de nouveau ses yeux, étincelants désormais, vers moi.

 

"- Je suis tout à fait conscient d'être nul à ce genre de choses, John. Je n'y connais rien, aux émotions et aux sentiments. Mais j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi et j'ai réellement envie de t'épouser. Je ne sais pas… comment te faire comprendre que tu es le centre de mon monde et que je suis perdu sans toi. Si tu me donnes cette chance, je passerais le reste ma vie à tenter d'être celui que tu mérites. Je voudrais juste savoir comment te  _dire_  tout ça !"

 

Sous le coup de la frustration, son poing s'écrase violemment sur mon fauteuil. J'approche alors une main et saisis ce poing crispé, puis en ouvre chaque doigts avant de les entrelacer avec les miens.

 

"- Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, je trouve que tu y arrives très bien." je lui chuchote.

 

Il lève la tête, et la douce lumière émanant du feu dans la cheminée donne à son visage une beauté presque surnaturelle. Ses incroyables yeux rencontrent les miens, brillants d'espoir.

 

"- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes, John ?"

"- Oui, amour. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour oublier tout ça, mais bon, on dit bien que le pardon est acte de volonté, hein. Je veux te pardonner, et je sais que le moment voulu, j'y arriverai."

"- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu passer ta vie à mes côtés ?"

_Me marier. Me marier avec Sherlock._

J'envoie une main longer avec douceur le long de sa mâchoire, soudainement submergé par l'émotion en pensant ô combien cet homme m'est précieux. Avant de le rencontrer j'étais si seul, et je menais une vie terne et sans saveur. Puis il est arrivé, et d'un seul coup, toutes ces couleurs éclatantes se sont mises à tout illuminer. Après l'avoir perdu, je pensais si souvent 'si on ne me laissait rien qu'une chance d'être de nouveau avec lui, je n'hésiterai pas à la saisir des deux mains, et à ne  _jamais_  la laisser s'échapper'.

_C'est cette chance que l'on m'offre._

Qui sait ce que demain sera ? Nous sommes sur le point d'affronter un assassin terriblement dangereux. Si quelque chose arrive à l'un d'entre nous, et que je n'ai pas donné ma réponse à Sherlock, pourrais-je vivre avec ça ?

Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il nous reste ensemble, alors je ne vais pas en gâcher une  _seule_   _seconde_.

Je lui souris et me penche afin de l'embrasser doucement.

 

"- Oui, espèce de fou. Je n'imagine même pas passer ma vie ailleurs qu'avec toi. Pense à tout ce que je manquerais."

 

Sherlock entoure mon visage de ses deux mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ouvre à peine la bouche qu'il y plonge sa langue pour l'explorer et la faire sienne, caressant ma propre langue de manière agressive. Ce désir flottant entre nous nous submerge et lorsqu'enfin nous nous séparons pour pouvoir respirer, Sherlock laisse son pouce caresser ma pommette, puis il se met à glousser.

 

"- J'ai dit dangereux –"

"- – et je suis venu."

 

Il m'embrasse profondément encore une fois, et tandis que les choses chauffent de plus en plus entre nous, un truc me vient à l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu. Sherlock se recule, l'air étonné.

 

"- Tu ris, John ? Vraiment ? Et tu oses critiquer  _mon_ timing."

 

Je ris une fois de plus.

 

"- Désolé. C'est juste– j'arrive pas à croire que nous nous sommes fiancés chez Mycroft."

 

Je ne peux que rire de nouveau face à son expression horrifiée.

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Nous sommes tous rassemblés près de la porte d'entrée, prêts à retourner à Baker Street. Je suis armé, tout comme l'est Sherlock. Edwin et Wiggins portent deux grands sacs molletonnés et je suppose qu'ils contiennent le leurre ainsi que l'équipement qui l'accompagne. Je suis soulagé de ne pas avoir à voir cette chose une fois de plus.

 

"- Est-ce que tout le monde à son rôle bien en tête ?" vérifie Sherlock.

 

Tout le monde acquiesce. Edwin semble nerveux et hésitent, Wiggins à l'air prête à relever le défi, et Mycroft est aussi insondable que d'habitude.

Sherlock nous balaye tous du regard, nous honore d'un hochement de tête approbateur, puis se tourne vers l'agent qui attend devant la porte. L'homme est en train d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit via une oreillette, et il finit par hocher la tête en direction de Mycroft, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 

"- Périmètre sécurisé, monsieur."

 

Nous marchons à pas rapides jusqu'à deux longues berlines noires qui nous attendent. Edwin et Wiggins montent dans la première, et avant de grimper, la jeune femme lance à Sherlock un long regard pondéré. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle essaye de lui dire, mais Sherlock lui répond d'un autre hochement de tête tout aussi sérieux, puis il lui fait un clin d'oeil malicieux. Son visage s'illumine et elle affiche un tout petit sourire. L'agent de sécurité referme la portière derrière elle, et leur voiture s'en va alors que nous montons dans la nôtre.

Un autre agent est au volent et nous attend. Sherlock, Mycroft et moi nous installons sur les sièges en cuir assez doux, et la voiture quitte lentement le trottoir. Les yeux de Mycroft voyagent entre Sherlock et moi, étudiant le visage de son petit frère, puis le mien, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

 

"- Je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise ?" Sherlock râle contre son frère, mais Mycroft l'ignore et dirige son regard sur moi en secouant la tête, avec l'air de se poser des questions. "J'étais déjà surpris, ce matin, de voir que vous aviez si aisément accepté Sherlock dans votre lit, Docteur Watson, mais le  _mariage_  –"

"- Ça ne te concerne  _absolument_ pas, Mycroft !" explose finalement Sherlock avant que je n'aies le temps de dire ce que j'avais à dire.

"- Non-sens, Sherlock." lui répond Mycroft. "Tu es mon petit frère, et en tant que grand frère, il me semble que c'est à moi qu'il revient de donner le traditionnel avertissement 'faites-lui du mal, et je vous tuerais'."

 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse de nouveau se mettre en colère, je me penche en avant et pointe sévèrement mon doigt vers son frère.

 

"- Mycroft, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos intimidations et de la manière dont vos interférez dans nos vies. Et si on jette un oeil aux derniers événements, je suis bien le seul d'entre nous trois qui a le moins 'blessé' Sherlock. J'en ai marre de votre condescendance et de vos menaces vides. J'aime votre frère. J'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser, de passer ma vie à ses côtés et de le protéger le plus possible de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, ce qui inclue le mal que pourrait lui causer son arrogant et très franchement stalker de frère qui a tendance à se mêler de choses qui ne le regardent pas. Notre relation ne vous concerne en rien, Mycroft Holmes, et j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant vous accepterez ce fait."

 

Durant un moment, seule une expression choquée trône sur le visage de Mycroft. La mâchoire ballante, et la bouche qui s'ouvre et se referme sans un bruit ; il a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant à respirer. Sherlock affiche un sourire diabolique, savourant comme il se doit de voir son frère se faire remettre à sa place concernant de ses tendances intrusives.

Mycroft se ressaisit après une petite secousse, dignité pas encore toute retrouvée.

 

"- Bien sûr, Docteur Watson. Mes excuses si mes méthodes vous ont semblées… étouffantes… par le passé. Je peux vous l'assurer, vos noces imminentes me font plaisir, énormément. J'espère être présent le jour où Sherlock vous présentera à nos parents, j'ai hâte."

_Rencontrer ses parents. Merde, je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent ces_ deux-là _.  
_

 

"- Un couple de sociopathes à la fois, Mycroft." lance sèchement Sherlock. "Occupons-nous de Moran et Adair d'abord."

 

Je me frotte le visage d'un air las tandis que la voiture avance lentement en direction de Baker Street, au travers des embouteillages londoniens. Je réalise d'un seul coup que j'ai bien plus hâte de me retrouver face à un duo d'assassins sans pitié.  
 _  
_ _Absolument tout plutôt que de rencontrer ceux qui ont donné naissance aux frères Holmes._

_À suivre…_


	17. Un fait évident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à abundantlyqueer et AfroGeekGoddess pour leurs idées et informations sur le personnage et le passé de Moran. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci à mon ami Edwin, pour m'avoir aidé dans mes recherches sur les armes et gilets pare-balles. Merci à mes adorables, adorables lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé des messages me demandant "de publier le prochain chapitre, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT !". Sans vos encouragements, il n'est pas sûr que j'aurais continué lorsque ça devenait difficile.
> 
> Et comme toujours, merci à ma merveilleuse beta lectrice/éditrice/mentor/amie, Skyfullofstars. Si ce chapitre est bien, c'est grâce à Sky. S'il ne l'est pas, alors c'est que je n'ai pas été à sa hauteur :)
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Eh bien, avant dernier chapitre avant une looooongue pause mes amis, étant donné que l'auteur Sherlock's Scarf n'a toujours pas sorti de nouveau chapitre ! Je préviendrai dans mes autres publications lorsqu'elle en publiera un nouveau, je vous le promets !

Chapitre 17 :  _ **Un fait évident**_

__

 

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**"Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'un fait évident."** _   
_**– Arthur Conan Doyle** _

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

La berline d'un noir brillant nous a déposé en haut de Baker Street, et tandis que nous sortons du véhicule, Mycroft place une main sur le bras de Sherlock, juste assez serrée pour le retenir.

 

"- Prends garde à toi, Sherlock." il murmure. "J'aurais préféré que tu me laisses gérer ça."

"- Ne sois pas ridicule." répond Sherlock en reniflant, tentant de se débarrasser de la main de son frère en un mouvement de bras. "L'embuscade que j'ai mis au point est parfaite. Tout est sous contrôle."

 

Mycroft laisse échapper un soupir avant de le relâcher et de se rasseoir sur son siège en cuir velours.

 

"- Très bien, cher frère. Bonne chasse."

 

Ils se regardent dans les yeux pendant un instant, un gris d'acier plongeant dans un bleu glacial, puis Sherlock hoche sèchement la tête.

 

"- À toi aussi."

 

Ceci dit, il referme la lourde portière en un claquement, puis la voiture s'éloigne lentement du trottoir.

Sherlock se tourne vers moi.

 

"Suis-moi, John."

 

Nous nous faufilons dans une ruelle étroite, puis prenons un virage serré vers la droite pour nous retrouver dans une autre, nous arrivons ensuite devant un muret que Sherlock passe en un seul saut. Je grimpe par-dessus pour le suivre, intérieurement jaloux de ses longues jambes dégingandées qui lui permettent de passer si rapidement  _par-dessus_  les obstacles, au lieu de devoir les  _contourner_. Le gilet pare-balles que je porte ne rend pas l'escalade facile, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Après tout c'est bien moi qui, chez Mycroft, ai insisté pour que l'on porte un.  _Arrête de pleurnicher, Watson._

Nous nous retrouvons dans une autre petite ruelle qui se trouve entre les voies ferrées, partant de Baker Street Station, et une rangée de maison avec terrasses. Sherlock marche à grands pas jusqu'à l'une des portes et sort rapidement une clé de sa poche. En quelques secondes, il l'a ouverte et me fait signe d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Il referme la porte derrière nous, puis se tourne vers moi.

 

"Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes, John ?"

 

Malgré l'ancienneté du bâtiment, il subsiste des traces de constructions récentes ; l'odeur de la sciure, du plâtre et de la peinture fraîche flottent légèrement dans l'air. Je m'avance jusqu'à l'avant de la maison et jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, pour réaliser que c'est l'appartement que Moriarty a fait exploser en faisant passer ça pour une fuite de gaz, là, aussi, où il avait laissé le faux téléphone rose dans un coffre-fort à l'intention de Sherlock. La reconstruction a été bien menée, et l'intérieur de l'ancien appartement au style grégorien a été restauré en un intérieur moderne attrayant.

 

"- C'est l'appartement qui se trouve en face du nôtre, Camden House ?"

"- Précisément." les coins des lèvres de Sherlock se relèvent en un sourire approbateur, puis il désigne les escaliers. "Après toi."

 

Nous montons en direction du premier étage et tandis que je grimpe les marches, je suis surpris de voir que cette maison est vide. Baker Street est un endroit très apprécié. _Comment se fait-il que cet endroit soit inhabité ?_

 

"- Mycroft l'a acheté." répond sèchement Sherlock tandis que nous arrivons à l'étage.

_J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?_

 

"Tu es si simple à lire, John, vraiment." il roule des yeux en me regardant. "Tu observé les pièces vides, remarquant évidement l'absence de meubles. Ton esprit se focalise toujours sur l'aspect financier des choses – tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'inquiéter de ça, au passage. Avec mon héritage, tu es tout aussi riche que Mycroft désormais – donc, bien sûr, tu t'es demandé pourquoi ce lieu est inhabité, surtout si bien situé. Simple en réalité, Mycroft a acheté l'endroit afin que l'on s'en serve pour mettre un terme à cette histoire."

"- Incroyable !" je laisse échapper sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

 

Sherlock me lance un sourire lumineux et je suis soudainement submergé par la vague de nostalgie et de joie qui s'abat sur moi. Nous poursuivons un malfaiteur, l'adrénaline affluant dans nos veines, et Sherlock se montre brillant. Tout ça est si  _douloureusement_  familier.  _Ça m'avait tellement manqué._

Je renvoie un sourire à Sherlock, et d'un seul coup, l'air se charge d'un désir si intense que j'en halète littéralement. Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatent tandis que ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens et il finit par me plaquer contre le mur en brique rouge dernier-cri, abaissant sa tête afin d'écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes tout en envoyant ses longs doigts agripper mes hanches. Sa langue tiède envahit ma bouche et s'enroule agressivement autour de la mienne.

La vague d'excitation qui me prend est soudaine et intense. Ma main gauche va entourer ses fesses, à l'inverse de la droite dont les doigts s'emmêlent autour des boucles se trouvant sur sa nuque. Durant quelques secondes, je me laisse savourer l'étreinte passionnée de mon amant, puis je me force à détendre la prise que j'ai sur Sherlock, desserrant mes mains afin de libérer ses petites boucles et son plantureux postérieur. Il suit le mouvement à contre coeur, et nous nous relâchons pour finir par simplement rester debout, penchés l'un vers l'autre, front contre front et les mains entourant à peine les bras de l'autre.

 

"Nom d'un chien, Sherlock." j'halète, tentant de retrouver ma respiration. "Ce n'est pas vraiment un comportement à avoir lorsqu'on est en planque, hein ?"

 

Il laisse échapper un petit rire, et sa voix grave se répercute jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale.

 

"- Une dernière avant le grand saut, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ?"

"- La-ferme." je tonne d'un ton cassant et féroce.

 

Il cligne des yeux, surpris.

 

"- John ?"

"- Je ne plaisante pas, Sherlock. Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Tu ne me quitteras plus. Jamais. Et notre 'dernière' ça ne sera pas avant que nous devenions deux petits vieux aux cheveux blancs vivant dans ce cottage avec les ruches dont tu m'as parlé. C'est compris ?"

 

Son visage s'étire, tout en creux, en lignes et en lèvres recourbées, jusqu'à afficher son sourire  _juste-pour-John_  que j'aime tant.

 

"- Compris."

 

Nous nous sourions avant de nous remettre à monter les escaliers.

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande pièce carrée qui fait face au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock se tourne vers moi.

 

"- Tiens-toi près de la fenêtre, John, en veillant bien à ne pas te faire voir, et jette un coup d'oeil à notre appartement – là où débutent chacune de tes petites histoires digne de contes de fées que tu postes sur ton blog."

"- Crétin." j'agrémente ceci d'une tape sur ses fesses, tout naturellement. "Un peu de respect, c'est grâce à ce blog que tu gagnes ta vie."

 

Sherlock renifle.

 

"- J'imagine que ça m'a apporté quelques affaires plus ou moins intéressantes."

 

Roulant des yeux en nous entendant une fois encore nous disputer à se sujet, je m'avance doucement jusqu'à être à côté de la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'oeil avec prudence à travers la vitre afin d'observer Baker Street. Le soleil disparaît derrière le toit du 221, mais j'arrive quand même à voir l'intérieur de notre salon éclairé.

Sherlock est allongé sur le canapé se trouvant face à la fenêtre, entouré d'un drap, les doigts collés les uns aux autres comme lorsque qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées.

_Seigneur, ça me donne la chair de poule._

Il s'agit du leurre, bien évidemment. D'ici, le "côté anormal" ne se voit pas ; c'est juste Sherlock, étalé gracieusement de tout son long comme à son habitude, une représentation du chevalier ressuscité. Tandis que je le regarde, sa tête tourne de gauche à droite, et ses mains se séparent pour aller se poser à plat sur sa poitrine.

 

"- Où est Edwin ?" je demande.

"- À l'étage."

"- Quoi ? Tu avais dit qu'il ne serait pas mis en danger !" je fixe Sherlock, choqué.

"- Il ne le sera pas, John." il marque une pause, puis baisse les yeux, n'osant croiser mon regard. "Enfin... pas tant que ça. Bref."

"- Sherlock ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse !"

"- Relax, John. Un des agents de Mycroft est avec lui pour le protéger. Il est sous les combles. Il est en sécurité." Il se tourne vers le dressing encastré dans le mur du fond. "Nous attendrons Moran, cachés dans la penderie. Lorsqu'il s'approchera de la fenêtre et sera concentré sur sa cible, c'est là que nous le piégerons." Ses yeux brillent d'une excitation réprimée. " C'est presque fini, John. Moran est presque à portée de main."

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Le plus gros problème lorsqu'on est en planque, c'est l'attente. Parfois on s'ennuie, d'autres fois on est complètement tendus. Dans les deux cas, ça semble interminable.

Sherlock et moi sommes assis sur une épaisse couverture pliée et posée sur le sol à l'intérieur du dressing, tentant ainsi d'être le plus confortable possible tandis que l'on attend. Sherlock est adossé contre l'angle, les coudes posés sur ses genoux remontés. Je suis à côté de lui, mon épaule appuyée contre la sienne, accompagné de mon Browning chargé qui repose sur le sol près de moi.

Le silence imposé n'est pas gênant – ça ne nous a jamais posé de problème, le fait de devoir resté assis en silence, lorsque la situation l'exige. C'est juste que j'aimerais tellement que l'on ait la possibilité de discuter, que Sherlock puisse me parler des mois qu'il a passé à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty. J'ai tant de questions en tête.

C'est aussi plaisant, la chaleur de nos corps combinées réchauffant agréablement cet espace confiné. Tous ces bouleversements physiques et émotionnels qui nous ont assaillis commencent à me retomber dessus ; je me mets à somnoler, et malgré la dangerosité de l'affrontement qui approche, je me retrouve à lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux "juste un petit moment".

Sherlock me donne un petit coup d'épaule avec la sienne.

 

"Tu peux te reposer un peu, John." il me murmure. "Je te réveillerai si jamais j'entends quelque chose. Ça va probablement prendre encore une heure ou deux, le temps que le trafic sur Baker Street se calme assez pour que Moran puisse passer à l'attaque."

 

Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais resté éveillé, et alerte. Mais avant de pouvoir faire part de ma réticence, Sherlock s'empare de mon visage d'une main, puis la guide jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule.

 _Peut-être qu'une petite sieste avant le combat_ _…_

Je me tourne sur le côté afin d'avoir un meilleur angle, puis j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, savourant son parfum si unique. Je me laisse ensuite avoir un instant de répit, et m'endors sous l'épuisement.

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

De longs doigts froids appuient contre mes lèvres, me faisant sortir en sursaut de mon demi-sommeil, contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Je sens ses lèvres chaudes effleurer mon oreille tandis qu'il me murmure :

 

"- C'est parti, John."

 

D'un coup, d'un seul, toute trace de fatigue s'envole, et l'adrénaline bouillonne dans mes veines. Nous nous relevons, veillant à ne pas heurter les murs du dressing. Lorsque de discrets bruits de pas annoncent l'arrivé de notre proie, je m'assure une dernière fois d'avoir retiré la sécurité de mon Browning.

Sherlock avait laissé la porte du dressing légèrement ouverte, de sorte à ce qu'on puisse voir par la fine ouverture entre la porte et son cadre. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce peu éclairée, j'aperçois un homme extrêmement bien bâti, dont la tête est recouverte d'une cagoule, se glisser vers la fenêtre, une mallette argentée à la main. Avec précaution, il ouvre la fenêtre à guillotine d'une vingtaine de centimètres, puis s'accroupit sur le sol juste à côté.

Il ouvre la mallette de manière rapide et, avec une facilité qui à elle seule prouve combien il connaît son arme, sort le bipied de ce qui semble être un fusil de précision militaire clandestinement obtenu, puis commence à viser le canon avec un efficacité de soldat. En moins d'une minute, il a assemblé son fusil, ajoutant à cela un silencieux et une lunette de visée a très longue portée. Calant le bipied de l'arme contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il se positionne soigneusement afin d'avoir sa cible dans sa ligne de mire.

Son doigt appuie de la gâchette, et nous entendons un léger " _pffft_ ", immédiatement suivi par le tintement clair d'une vitre qui se brise.

En une seconde, Sherlock jaillit de notre cachette et a plaqué le soi-disant assassin sur le ventre, après avoir parcouru toute la pièce. Je me tiens juste derrière lui, et tandis que l'homme se remet rapidement à quatre pattes, je presse la pointe de mon arme contre la base de son crâne. Il se fige, arrêtant même de respirer.

 

"- Mettez vos mains sur la tête !" j'aboie, réduisant un peu la pression que j'exerce sur lui.

 

Il s'exécute, en de lents mouvements réfléchis, se redressant jusqu'à être agenouillé ce qui lui permet de placer ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête. Je me recule de quelques pas, mon arme toujours pointée sur lui. Il garde la tête haute, les épaules tendues.

 

"- Vous ne pouviez résister à l'opportunité de me descendre, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ?" demande Sherlock en se relevant gracieusement. "Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être présenté. Je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer en chair et en os, Colonel ; même si vous m'avez certainement déjà vu, ainsi que le Docteur Watson ci-présent, à travers le viseur d'un fusil. Peu importe, nous pouvons nous présenter nous-même désormais. John, voici le Colonel Sebastian Moran, faisant anciennement parti du SSR des Forces Spéciales Britanniques, partisan du survivalisme, tireur d'élite expert, et un génie pour ce qui est de réparer d'anciennes motos."

 

Sherlock s'empare de la cagoule, et la retire d'un grand geste.

Le visage qui m'apparaît pourrait être celui d'un mannequin, ou d'une star d'Hollywood. Des pommettes hautes et saillantes, une mâchoire carrée et bien tracée, des yeux en amandes au milieu d'un visage ébène, respirant l'arrogance. Il pourrait être l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, mais ce qui devrait être charmant est gâché par cette lueur froide et cruelle brillant dans ces yeux noirs, ainsi que par ce rictus sadique déformant ses lèvres pleines et transformant son visage en un masque repoussant.

 

"- Très malin, Holmes." dit-il d'une voix grave et rauque qui, une fois encore, aurait été attirante si elle n'était pas ternie par ce ton mordant et sarcastique. "Vraiment très malin."

"- Vous avez bien joué, Colonel." annonce Sherlock d'une voix traînante. "Mais vous auriez dû vous retirer tant que vous aviez encore la main. Pourquoi continuer à me pourchasser, alors que Moriarty est mort et enterré ?"

"- Vous savez très bien…" attaque Moran "… que vous étiez une menace envers ma carrière professionnelle. De plus, vous m'avez privé de Moriarty, un contact ayant plus de valeur que tous les autres. Je vous en devais une."

 

Sherlock secoue la tête en lâchant un soupir exaspéré.

 

"- Vraiment, Colonel, vous me décevez. Loyal même après la mort ? Votre réputation d'homme sans-coeur va en prendre un coup."

 

Les yeux de Moran s'étrécissent en deux fentes brillant d'une lueur meurtrière.

 

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour  _mon_ coeur, Monsieur Holmes." dit-il avec une étrange expression de triomphe. "Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour le vôtre."

 

Les yeux de Sherlock se retrouvent sur moi en un éclair et réalisent où je me trouve, debout entre Moran et la fenêtre, mon Browning en main. Ses yeux argentés s'écarquillent brusquement, et la panique envahit son visage.

 

"-  _John ! Baisse-toi !_ "

_Merde – la fenêtre._

Comme au ralenti, je vois Moran se laisser tomber à terre. Je me jette instinctivement en avant afin de protéger Sherlock, mais avant de pouvoir faire le moindre pas, je reçois comme un coup de marteau, haut entre mes épaules, et une douleur atroce, insupportable remonte de ma nuque jusqu'à mon crâne.

Tout ce que je vois – les morceaux de verre tombant comme une cascade autour de moi, Moran roulant sur le côté pour se protéger, et même Sherlock, choqué, les yeux énormes – tout, s'estompe en un point de lumière. Je suis à peine conscient d'une voix criant désespérément mon nom, tandis que je m'effondre sur le sol.

 

" _JOOOHN!_ "

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice bis : Alors ? Avouez que durant un moment vous avez cru que Moran se laisserait gentiment attraper hein ?  
> En tout cas, sachez qu'après le prochain chapitre, je vais me concentrer sur "The Loss of Flesh and Soul" de Deuxexmycroft. Même si je me concentrerais principalement sur la traduction de cette fiction (dont les chapitres sont extrêmement longs), je prendrais un peu de temps pour continuer ma traduction de "Des deux côtés" de QED 221B et pour vous offrir la sixième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" qui s'appelle "La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste" et qui est centré sur la rencontre entre Sherlock et Mme Hudson.  
> Voilà voilà !


	18. Les plus petits fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant une durée indéterminée étant donné que l'auteur n'a toujours pas publié de suite. Moi, la traductrice n'abandonnerai jamais la traduction de cette histoire tant qu'il restera des chapitres à traduire.
> 
> Profitez bien de ce chapitre, et je vous dis au plus vite pour la sixième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" qui se nomme "La famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste". La prochaine fiction que je publierai à propos du couple John/Sherlock sera "The Loss of Flesh and Soul", qui est presque terminée par son auteur, et en cours de traduction pour moi.
> 
> Ah, je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe, je suis très fatiguée et je tenais absolument à publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car je n'en aurais pas eu l'occasion durant la semaine. Signalez-les moi et je les corrigerai ^^ Je revérifiai le chapitre dès que j'en aurais la chance.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Mes plus sincères excuses envers mes lecteurs pour le temps écoulé entre les différentes updates de cette fic, c'est inexcusable. J'ai également une vie à côté, mais la principale raison pour mon retard est l'accumulation de plein de chose qui m'ont fait entré en dépression, ceci accompagné d'un syndrome de la page blanche. Il a fallu du temps pour passer tout ça, mais je pense être en voie de guérison.
> 
> Plein, tout plein de remerciements à ma merveilleuse, et magnifique beta Skyfullofstars, qui m'a encouragée (et gentiment harcelée), cela même lorsque qu'elle avait de gros soucis elle-même. Sky, tu es une telle source d'inspiration pour moi. Merci de me supporter, chère amie.
> 
> Merci aussi à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et des messages privés en me demandant de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Remerciement spécial à ma brillante et dévouée Hanako Hayashi, qui a fidèlement traduit toute la série "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" en français.
> 
> Et un merci du fond du coeur a MapleLeafCameo, qui vient juste de lire et de laisser une review à Chacun. Des. Chapitres de TOUTES mes fics, et commenté à propos d'un nombre incalculable de petit détails que je pensais n'avoir jamais été remarqués. Merci de m'avoir rappelé la raison pour laquelle j'aime écrire, tu m'a donné cette dernière petit coup de pied dont j'avais besoin pour me bouger les fesses, et me remettre en selle.
> 
> Et maintenant, j'en termine avec les mixes de métaphores, je la ferme, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre trop attendu. Le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié écrit, et devrait être publié très, très bientôt. Merci à vous tous d'être encore et toujours là.
> 
> (1) pistolet de fabrication Suisse et Allemande.

Chapitre 18 :  _ **Les plus petits fragments**_

__

__

  
_**"Inexplicablement, et ce même dans les pires instants, les plus petits fragments de ce qui est bon subsistent.** _   
_**C'est la prise que l'on a sur ces fragments qui compte."** _   
_**– Melina Marchetta** _   


__

__

_La première chose qui me parvient est le bip régulier d'un moniteur cardiaque. Tandis que j'ouvre les yeux, l'esprit toujours vaseux, les lumières éclatantes du bloc opératoire m'apparaissent. Je suis étonné de voir que la lumière n'incommode pas du tout mes yeux. Une étrange sensation de picotements me parcourt les bras, et j'essaye donc de lever une main afin d'en connaître la cause._

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes mains._

_"- John ?"_

_Le visage de Sherlock entre dans mon champ de vision. Il porte tout un équipement chirurgical stérilisé, mais les yeux vert-de-gris dépassant de ce masque bleu sont assurément les siens. Il envoie une main gantée enserrer mon épaule. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas étant donné qu'il faut conserver l'endroit stérile, mais je ne parviens pas à bouger ma bouche._

_"Détends-toi, John." me dit Sherlock, ses boucles décoiffées s'échappant de son bonnet chirurgical, ce qui n'est assurément pas hygiénique. "Tu es entre de très bonnes mains."_

_Je réalise que ma poitrine est littéralement grande ouverte, et qu'un chirurgien d'un blanc pâle a les mains plongées jusqu'au coudes dans ma cavité thoracique. Il en sort quelque chose, puis le tend à Sherlock._

_"Regarde ce qu'il m'a donné, John." murmure Sherlock en plaçant la chose sous la lumière._

_Mon_ coeur _._

_Le chirurgien s'empare d'un bloc d'explosif, la place avec précaution là où il le faut dans ma cage thoracique, puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire de requin._

_Moriarty._

_" - Ça devrait faire l'affaire, Johnny boy."_

_Étrangement,_ _je suis plus inquiété par le fait qu'il ne porte aucun masque chirurgical que par le fait qu'il ait remplacé mes organes vitaux par de l'explosif. Sherlock retire également son masque, souriant d'un air joyeux tandis qu'il presse mon coeur contre sa poitrine._

_" - Il est magnifique, John." il dit. "J'y ferais bien plus attention cette fois-ci."_

_" - Il va quand même falloir se débarrasser de ces deux-là aussi." fait remarquer Moriarty en désignant nonchalamment mes bras._

_"- Pas de problème, aucun ne fonctionne désormais." répond Sherlock. "Vous pouvez les mettre là, avec ses jambes." Il se tourne vers une table recouverte d'un long tissu bleu, et je peux y voir mes jambes, toujours vêtues de mon jean et de mes chaussures, reposant proprement l'une à côté de l'autre. Il s'attarde autour, mon coeur toujours contre son corps, afin de les observer de plus près._

_Moriarty affiche de nouveau un large sourire, faisant signe à quelqu'un que je ne peux voir de s'approcher et de se placer là où se trouvait Sherlock, à mes côtés._

_" - Sebby, chéri, occupe-toi donc de notre Johnny boy, veux-tu ?"_

_La forme de Sebastian Moran se dessine au-dessus de moi, son visage noir et sombre me fixant l'air impassible. Il place son fusil de sniper sur ma poitrine ouverte, puis tire de sa botte un long couteau de combat noir. Il se redresse, puis étudie la lame noire, l'inclinant pour que je puisse voir ses tranches aussi affûtées que des rasoirs._

_"- N'y voyez rien de personnel là-dedans, doc." grogne-t-il sa voix rauque . "Ça ne sera pas long."_

_Pris de panique, mais incapable de bouger, je regarde la lame s'élever dans les airs avant de plonger dans mon bras gauche et de l'entailler. La vive et cuisante douleur me fait haleter._

_" - John ! Ne bouge pas !" Sherlock, revenu près de moi en courant, agrippe mes épaules avec ses mains gantées._

_"- Ça serait plus simple si vous le mettiez dans l'autre sens." râle Moran, me saisissant par l'autre côté._

_" - Ne le touchez pas !" siffle Sherlock._

_Moran l'ignore, plantant son couteau dans mon bras droit._

_La douleur est encore plus aiguë, et je pousse un grognement, les yeux fermés sous la souffrance. La prise de Sherlock sur mes épaule se resserre._

 

" _John..._ John !"

 

À l'instant où je reviens à moi, du moins je le crois, une sensation de nausée me prend avec force. Je commence à vomir mais rien ne sort (peut-être que j'ai déjà vomi plus tôt). De lourds et forts bruits d'impact, ainsi le son suraigu de chaussures frottant contre le sol, interrompent mon moment de souffrance, ce qui m'énerve. Ces bruits me rappellent vaguement que quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé, ou est en train d'arriver. Ça sonnait presque comme si des gens étaient en train de se battre. Et peut-être même en train de se battre pour leur vies. Je me demande, sans trop y penser, si je devrais être inquiet.

De toute façon je suis bien plus préoccupé par l'étrange sensation de brûlure qui irradie le long de mes deux bras. Seigneur, je dois me faire vieux... ce lit est dur comme la pierre. À côté de ça les couchettes de l'armée ont l'air de matelas faits de plumes.

Il faut vraiment que je m'achète un oreiller convenable... celui-ci ne me sert absolument à rien. L'odeur d'ici est également bizarre... on dirait que ça sent la laque... le bois travaillé, ou la peinture fraîche... hmmmm... un peu la même odeur que l'atelier de menuiserie se trouvant un peu plus loin du vieux chalet de fermier appartenant à papy... peut-être qu'il me laissera utiliser le tour à bois cette fois-ci...

 

"John !"

 

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, les clignant sans trop y voir. Du parquet.

_Je ne suis pas dans un lit, alors. Pas chez papy non plus. Le sol est en pierre là-bas._

 

"John ! Pour l'amour du ciel !"

 

Les cris paniqués de Sherlock me font brusquement sortir de mon état de stupeur. Il faut que je bouge.  _Maintenant_.

Mon corps demeure face contre terre, sur le bois sombre onéreux.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Je tente de m'appuyer sur mes coudes, et panique lorsque je réalise que je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes bras, même si l'atroce douleur s'y intensifie. Mais pour ce qui est du reste de mon corps…

_Oh mon Dieu…_

Je ne sens plus rien à partir de mon torse, pas même mon corps appuyé contre le sol. C'est terrifiant, comme si je flottais dans les air de mon ventre jusqu'à mes pieds. Je lâche un gémissement d'effroi.

_Oh Seigneur… Je suis paralysé._

_Par pitié, faites que je sois toujours en train de rêver – si je peux rêver qu'un fou furieux m'ouvre la poitrine en deux, alors je peux forcement rêver d'être paralysé. Par pitié…_

Tout redevient noir à nouveau…

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Cette fois il n'y a aucun rêve. Je suis réveillé par un tintement dans mes oreilles, étouffé par le bruit de deux hommes se battant non loin ; grognements, frottements, le bruit sourd de coup échangés. Une nouvelle sensation de nausée s'abat sur moi, et tandis que je me retrouve à vomir du vide, je réalise être heureux de ne rien avoir mangé d'autre depuis les pâtisseries de ce matin. Se retrouver face contre terre baignant dans du vomi serait encore pire que d'être allongé là, dans ma propre urine, ce qui, tristement, si j'en crois mon nez, est déjà le cas.

Clignant des yeux avec force afin de m'éclaircir l'esprit, je fais fi de ces picotements de douleurs qui empirent dans mes bras et roule ma tête avec précaution jusqu'à reposer sur ma joue droite, dans le but de voir le reste de la pièce.

_Putain de merde._

Juste à la limite de mon champ de vision, je peux voir Sherlock lutter contre Moran. Je suis plus que conscient de la véritable force de Sherlock et malgré la différence en taille et en poids, il se défend bien contre un homme bien plus large et musclé que lui. Chaque fois que Moran tente de le saisir, il parvient à s'échapper indemne.

Néanmoins, Moran s'est entraîné au corps à corps, et a donc l'avantage. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je réalise que Sherlock fatigue, l'épuisement accumulé et le poids perdu durant les derniers mois jouent contre lui. Lorsque Moran réussit presque à le mettre à terre avec un mouvement de jambe bien placé, je sens mon souffle se couper et lutte afin de trouver assez d'air pour lui crier, ou plutôt grincer :

 

"- Sherlock ! Ne le laisse pas te faire tomber !"

 

Surpris par mon cri, il fait immédiatement tomber son regard argenté sur moi. Moran tente de profiter de son moment de distraction. Me mordant la lèvre, et cloué au sol par mes jambes inutiles, j'observe, effrayé, les deux hommes s'esquiver et tituber à travers l'énorme pièce vide. Sherlock manque de se prendre un autre coup traître en s'éloignant avec rapidité du gigantesque poing de Moran. Il pivote afin de lancer à l'homme un coup pied sur le côté, mais Moran parvient à faire tomber l'attaque sur sa hanche, à la place du genou que Sherlock visait.

Tout en tentant avec difficulté de cligner des yeux afin de me débarrasser des gouttes de sueur froide qui ont coulé jusqu'à mes yeux, j'assiste à ce moment terrible où les immenses mains de Moran s'emparent du talon de Sherlock, se trouvant toujours dans les airs. Avant même qu'il ne puisse retrouver son équilibre, Moran, utilisant le côté de son poing, l'assaille d'un coup violent sur l'épaule qui le fait chuter au sol, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Sherlock tente de se relever, mais Moran est plus rapide qu'un serpent.

Avec effroi, je vois Moran réussir à coincer Sherlock sous lui avant d'enrouler ses énormes mains autour de la longue gorge blanche de mon amant. Je lutte seul, en vain, sur le banc de touche, à essayer de bouger, désirant plus que tout aider. Sherlock se débat et se tortille sous son assaillant, essayant désespérément de s'en sortir en un coup de hanche, mais Moran place ses coudes sous ses aisselles, le privant ainsi de la liberté de mouvement dont il aurait eu besoin, puis il se déplace plus bas sur son corps, y mettant tout son poids.

Le visage de Sherlock affiche désormais un rouge sombre alarmant, et ses tentatives de fuite commencent à s'affaiblir. Ses longs doigts blancs griffent, sans aucun effet, les mains immenses de l'autre homme, échouant à trouver prise. Ses talons frappent contre le parquet poli. Ses yeux sont devenus rouges vif et sortent de leurs orbites.

 

" _Sherlock !_ " je hurle de nouveau, tentant encore une fois, de toutes mes forces, de me relever sur mes coudes.

 

Rien.

_Danny Foley, se vidant de son sang sous la chaleur du soleil Afghan, à seulement quelques centimètres de mes mains complètement inutiles…_

 

Je me force à réprimer la panique qui monte en moi. Une fois encore, je suis à terre, inutile, tandis qu'un camarade se bat pour sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas seulement un camarade. C'est le centre de mon univers.

_Je vous en prie, laissez-le vivre, je ne peux pas le perdre à nouveau… non… je viens juste de le retrouver… je vous en prie, mon Dieu, je vous en prie je vous en prie…_

Clignant des yeux avec acharnement afin de chasser la sueur et les larmes, et me sentant comme j'étais celui manquant d'air, je vois les mouvements de Sherlock se faire de plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus convulsifs.

_Non…_

Quelque chose bouge soudainement près de l'embrasure de la porte, derrière Moran, et je relève les yeux pour tomber sur des cheveux châtain clair et emmêlés, ainsi qu'un duffel-coat élimé.

_Wiggins._

Un bruit sourd, causé par la rencontre d'une crosse de pistolet avec un crâne, se fait entendre, et est suivi par Moran tombant brusquement inconscient sur le corps de mon amant. Sherlock tente désespérément d'inspirer de l'air, puis s'étouffe.

Wiggins pousse l'épaule de Moran avec férocité dans le but de débarrasser Sherlock du poids de l'homme. À eux deux, ils combinent assez de force pour faire rouler la masse formée par l'ancien Colonel, et Sherlock se met rapidement sur ses quatre pattes, ayant des haut-le-coeur. Wiggins s'accroupit à côté de lui, ses doigts tremblotant toujours crispé autour d'un Sig Sauer P226 **(1)**.

 

"- Monsieur Holmes ! Vous allez bien ?"

 

Sherlock parvient à hocher la tête, luttant pour respirer. Il sort une paire de serre-câbles de la poche de son manteau et les lui lance.

 

"- Tiens." il lâche d'une voix grinçante. "Attache-le avant qu'il ne revienne à lui."

 

Il a de nouveaux haut-le-coeur et a encore du mal à retrouver son souffle. Wiggins s'exécute, se penchant au-dessus de l'homme inconscient afin d'attacher ses poignets devant lui. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je me retrouve la nouvelle cible de son inquiétude.

 

"- Docteur Watson !"

 

Elle bondit jusqu'à moi, laissant tomber son arme par terre, et agrippe mon épaule.

 

"- Non !" hurle Sherlock d'une voix rauque, se jetant en avant afin de l'empêcher de me faire rouler sur le côté. "Sa colonne vertébrale est touchée. Laisse-le comme ça."

 

Ses longs doigts gracieux tremblent lorsqu'il se plient doucement afin d'entourer ma joue. Je suis si heureux qu'il puisse me toucher, de pouvoir le sentir m'effleurer. Je presse mon visage tremblant contre sa main tiède, n'ayant aucun mot pour dire combien je suis soulagé qu'il l'ait échappé belle.

 

"Parle-moi, John." il me murmure, se penchant encore plus sur ses genoux, au point que je puisse voir les cercles rouges résultant des hémorragies pétéchiales, tout autour des iris de ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Le contraste les fait paraître plus verts que jamais. "Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Est-ce que je peux te bouger ?"

"- Vaux mieux pas." je réponds en haletant, tentant en vain de ravaler un grognement de douleur à cause de mes bras qui me font de plus en plus mal. Je sais que je devrais me réjouir face à n'importe quel retour de sensation, mais cette douleur vive et intense est difficile à supporter. "Laisse les secours s'en charger. Tu me diras, je ne serais pas mécontent de bouger – je suis quasiment sûr que je me suis pissé dessus."

"- Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, John." dit-il en me rassurant. "Où as-tu été touché ?" Des doigts tremblotant viennent examiner la peau de ma nuque, et descendent le col de ma chemise afin de révéler une veste en kevlar. "Et dire que cet après-midi j'étais contre ton idée de porter des gilets pare-balles, John." il grince, sa voix toujours douloureusement enrouée suite à sa confrontation avec Moran. Il réussit à sourire légèrement, même si cette tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère ne peux masquer son inquiétude. "Il a visé trop bas et manqué ton bulbe rachidien – sans aucun doute grâce à ton mouvement de dernière minutes lorsqu'il a tiré – mais si tu n'avais pas été couvert de céramique et de kevlar, tu serais un homme mort."

 

Il avale sa salive de manière très audible après ce commentaire, grimaçant à cause de la pression que cela exerce sur sa gorge malmenée.

Je glousse faiblement.

 

"- Es-tu en train d'avouer que tu avais tort ? Prends note, Wiggins…"  _(un rire chevrotant se fait entendre sur mon autre côté)_ "… Sherlock Holmes vient réellement d'admettre qu'il a tort."

"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être infaillible, imbécile." il répond à voix basse, passant doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Il est temps d'appeler Mycroft, et de prévenir une ambulance pour toi." dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche, à la recherche de son portable.

"- Je ne ferais pas ça, mais alors pas ça  _du tout_  à votre place, Holmes." grogne une voix rêche et rocailleuse à la porte.

 

Instinctivement, j'essaye de m'emparer de mon arme, tandis que Sherlock se tourne en direction de la porte ouverte. Toujours aucune réponse de mes membres ; juste cette vive et lancinante douleur dans mes bras, se faisant de plus en plus forte chaque minute passant. J'ignore tout ça sans perdre un instant. Ce n'est pas le moment de me pencher sur la très claire possibilité que j'ai d'être paralysé définitivement.

_Oh mon Dieu, oh Seigneur pas la paralysie je ne le supporterai pas oh pitié pitié pitié…_

_Arrête ça, Watson. Reprends-toi, soldat._

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à moi. Je dois plutôt centrer mon attention sur l'homme musclé et de petite taille se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il porte les mêmes vêtements noir que Moran, mais sa cagoule à lui a été abaissée autour de son cou, révélant des cheveux fins d'un roux flamboyant coupés à ras du crâne, et des yeux d'un vert clair, scintillants au milieu d'un visage couvert de taches de rousseurs.

Près de lui se tient Edwin, tremblant, ses énormes yeux bleus fixés sur le pistolet d'un noir brillant collé contre ses côtes.

Sherlock se relève lentement, avisant ce changement de situation.

 

"- Lieutenant Ronald Adair, bien sûr." annonce-t-il nonchalamment de sa voix toujours rauque tout en observant l'homme de haut en bas, de son regard tranchant. "Joueur compulsif… gros fumeur… s'intéressant aux jeunes filles mineures bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait… ayant récemment tenté de réduire sa consommation d'alcool… inquiet à cause d'une prédisposition aux problèmes cardiaques courante dans la famille."

 

Les traits d'Adair, sévères et lui donnant l'air rusé d'un renard, affichent peu à peu un sourire froid malicieux.

 

"- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sous les combles de l'immeuble. Je me suis occupé du chien de garde que vous aviez laissé avec lui." il plante le canon de l'arme dans les côtes d'Edwin, ricanant face au tressaillement de terreur du gamin. "Putain, vous les aimez jeunes, Holmes. Le docteur Watson ne vous suffit plus en ce moment ?" il fait tomber ses yeux sur moi, réalisant mon impossibilité à bouger mon corps en un regard, puis il affiche un rictus. "Vous aviez déjà tout prévu, on dirait – le doc ne pourra plus faire de visites à domiciles dans très peu de temps."

 

La fureur déferle en moi, et je ne désire rien de plus que d'entrer dans l'action. De toutes mes forces, j'essaye de bouger ma main afin d'atteindre le Sig que Wiggins a lâché près de moi.  _Il est si près…_

Une douleur aiguë, tel un choc électrique, perce à travers mes bras et ma poitrine, mais je vois le doigt de ma main gauche bouger légèrement.  _Dieu merci_ –  _au moins ce n'est pas une paralysie complète._

Je suis en train de tenter comme je le peux de reproduire mon mouvement, quand Sherlock s'approche d'un pas d'Adair, qui réponds en appuyant encore plus son arme contre les côtes d'Edwin. Le pauvre garçon grimace de douleur, et sa lèvre inférieure frémit.

 

"- Vas-y, Holmes. Tente quelque chose." les yeux verts brillent face à Sherlock, tranchants et lumineux. "Donne-moi une bonne raison de percer un trou dans cette pédale."

 

Sherlock lève légèrement les mains, reconnaissant être dans une impasse.

 

"- Laissez partir le garçon, Adair." il annonce doucement. "C'est moi que vous voulez."

 

Adair lève les yeux au ciel, ouvrant la bouche afin de répondre, mais il est interrompu par un long et faible grognement venant de Moran. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois le tireur bouger sa tête d'avant en arrière, comme s'il avait des difficultés à regagner ses sens.

Je redouble d'efforts afin de glisser davantage ma main vers le pistolet, sentant la sueur ruisseler le long de mon crâne sous l'acharnement.  _Mais merde, Watson, bouge des putain de doigts, soldat !_

 

"- Colonel !" à ma grande surprise, il semblerait que le visage d'Adair _soit_ réellement capable d'exprimer un certain degré d'affection pour un autre être humain. "Monsieur, vous allez bien ?" lorsque la seule réponse émanant de Moran est un nouveau grognement, Adair se tourne et lance un regard assassin à Sherlock. "Lorsqu'il se réveillera, nous inventerons tout un nouveau degré de souffrance pour toi, Holmes. Nous commencerons par tes petits amis là, et on te gardera pour la fin."

"- Moi, je pense que vous n'en ferez rien."

 

Surpris, Adair jette un oeil vers la provenance de la voix pour tomber sur Wiggins, qui a, sans un bruit, récupéré le Browning qui se trouvait au bas de mon dos  _(je ne l'ai même pas senti le prendre, oh mon Dieu, aucune sensation en-dessous de la vertèbre T2)_. Elle me contourne, se dirigeant lentement vers l'ancien Colonel, puis pointe l'arme vers sa tête.

L'expression d'Adair passe de choquée à consternée, puis finalement, l'air étrange d'une personne heureuse d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un. Ses fines lèvres se recourbent en un rictus empli de cruauté tandis que ses yeux, brillants de vert, lorgne le corps de Wiggins de haut en bas d'un air avide.

 

"- Tiens, tiens, tiens… ne serait-ce pas Miss Valentine Macdonald, toute grandie."

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Les mots de Sherlock, ceux qu'il m'a dit chez Mycroft, me reviennent en un flash…

_"- Son nom de famille, John, c'est Macdonald."_

_"-… Et ?"_

_"- J'ai fourni des preuves contre une certaine personne… d'importance. Personne qui partage le même nom de famille que Wiggins, ainsi que son ADN."_

_"- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Dennis Macdonald ?"_

_Dennis Macdonald, qui se trouvait à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution d'enfants, ainsi que de pornographie enfantine, le tout se passant dans son sous-sol. Les enfants vivant dans les conditions les plus horribles et inimaginables, le sinistre et misérable 'donjon' dans lequel ils étaient séquestrés_ _,_ _les vidéos faites par des professionnels relatant des actes d'une violence sans nom, l'état effroyable, aussi bien mental que physique, des enfants secourus._

_Et_ Wiggins _était l'une d'entre eux._

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

"- Ça fait un  _sacré_  bout de temps, hein, Val ?" ronronne Adair. "Regarde-toi… un peu plus vielle que ce que je me met sous la dent d'habitude, mais toujours bien roulée." Il se lèche les lèvres, la toisant de haut en bas d'un air possessif qui me met dans un état de rage tel que j'en grince des dents, car je ne peux rien faire. J'entends Sherlock gronder silencieusement. "Ça te dis qu'on tire un coup vite fait, petite Valentine, en mémoire du bon vieux temps ? Je me souviens combien tu réclamais ma queue bien dure… Papa t'avait bien formée en ce temps-là. Maintenant que tu es grande, est-ce que tu peux toujours sucer comme une chienne ?"

 

Sherlock gronde et se jette en avant, mais Adair le prend pour cible et il est forcé de s'arrêter. Encore une fois, je tente d'avancer un petit peu ma main avec toute la force de mon être. Cette fois-ci, je suis récompensé par un léger fléchissement de mes doigts, accompagné par une sensation de picotement encore plus forte.

 

"Lâche ton arme, Val, ou dis adieu à ton bienfaiteur." ordonne Adair en abaissant froidement la visée du Glock noir qu'il a dans la main.

 

Wiggins ne bouge pas d'un poil, son tremblement complètement disparu et une détermination féroce maintenant son bras rigide.

 

"- Je ne crois pas, non." elle siffle. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de baisser la tienne, si tu tiens à conserver ton partenaire ci-présent."

"- Wiggins,  _je t'en supplie_ …" les yeux d'Edwin sont écarquillés et implorants.

"- Détache mon partenaire, Holmes…" attaque Adair. "… Ou le gamin se prend une balle."

"- Ne le faites pas, Monsieur Holmes." dit Wiggins. Elle regarde Adair droit dans les yeux. "Si tu fais du mal à Edwin, je te  _tuerai_."

 

Ils sont brusquement interrompus par la voix rugueuse et grinçante de Moran.

 

"- Tuez-le, alors. Il n'a aucune importance pour moi."

__

_**oOoOo** _

 

Bien que ses poignets soient attachés face à lui, Moran est imposant tandis qu'il se relève lentement sur ses genoux. Ses yeux noirs s'élèvent et scintillent vers Wiggins, et les deux se fixent, impassibles.

Adair semble confus.

 

"- Monsieur ?" il demande. "Vous m'avez ordonné de tuer le garçon ?"

 

Sans jamais quitter Wiggins des yeux, Moran répond froidement :

 

"- Le garçon ne m'importe pas – tue-le ou pas, c'est comme tu veux. J'étais en train de parler à Miss… Macdonald, c'est ça ?"

"-  _Non_." elle reprend d'un ton mordant. "C'est  _Wiggins_."

 

Adair demande :

 

"- Qu'elle tue qui ?"

 

Moran le regarde d'un air glacial, les yeux luisants.

 

"- Je disais à Miss… Wiggins… qu'elle pouvait te tuer si elle le voulait. Ça ne change rien pour moi."

 

Toute couleur s'efface de la peau d'Adair, ses taches de rousseur ressortent soudainement de manière vive sur son visage mince.

 

"- Mais merde, Moran, je suis votre éclaireur – votre partenaire ! À quoi est-ce que vous jouez bordel ?"

"- Et alors ?" Moran hausse les épaules. "La fille peut de façon certaine t'identifier aux autorités comme étant un homme qui a trempé dans un réseau de prostitution enfantine. Tu viens juste de passer d'atout à handicap."

"- Et alors – c'est à ça que servent les flingues ! Plus de témoin, le problème est réglé ! Putain, Moran, donnez-moi un coup de main là !"

"- Bonne idée."

 

D'un mouvement ayant la même rapidité que l'attaque d'un serpent, Moran se jette en avant afin de saisir mon Browning se trouvant dans les mains de Wiggins, et lui arrache. Sherlock plonge immédiatement pour tenter de me protéger. Plaqué sous son lui, j'entends un coup de feu, puis un couinement, comme si un lapin avait été pris au piège. Lorsque Sherlock relève la tête, je peux voir le pauvre Edwin effondré au sol en position foetale, sanglotant comme un enfant.

 

"-  _Edwin !_ " hurle Wiggins, sa voix rendue irrégulière par l'inquiétude.

 

Malgré le fait qu'Adair et Moran sont tous les deux armés, elle se précipite près d'Edwin et appuie sa main contre la blessure qu'il a aux côtes. Déposant sa tête sur ses cuisses, elle débarrasse son front pâle de mèches de cheveux en lui caressant. Adair la regarde un rictus au lèvres, mais n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour intervenir, laissant clairement Moran se délecter du spectacle.

Sherlock se lève doucement, se plaçant entre Moran et moi. Je lutte avec tout ce que j'ai pour bouger une fois de plus ma main gauche, afin d'attraper le Sig qui repose dans l'ombre près de mon corps. Mes doigts bougent avec un peu plus de force, et mon bras avance de quelques centimètres.  _Oui !_

Je risque un regard rapide vers Moran, juste à temps pour voir le entourer la crosse du Browning de ses deux mains, puis écarter rapidement ses coudes avec  _force_ jusqu'à ce que chacun touche ses hanches. Le serre-câble se brise sans résistance, et il fait passer le Browning dans sa main droite.

_Oh, Wiggins – c'est exactement à cause de ça que l'on attache jamais les mains de quelqu'un à l'avant quand on utilise un serre-câble… il est bien trop facile de briser ses liens sinon. Erreur de débutant._

Moran regarde Sherlock, baisse les yeux pour me fixer d'un air dédaigneux, puis revient à Sherlock.

 

"- Vous et moi avons des affaires à régler, Monsieur Holmes." il grogne. "Mais avant…"

 

Il jette un oeil à Wiggins qui est penchée au-dessus de son jeune ami en larmes, à essayer de stopper le saignement, son visage presque aussi pâle que celui d'Edwin. Il la fixe calmement durant un moment, puis lève le Browning.

 

"-  _Non_   _!_ " crie Sherlock, à l'instant même où Moran tire.

 

Je serre les dents, m'attendant à voir Wiggins touchée – et suis stupéfait de voir Adair tomber à sa place, du sang tachant le devant de sa chemise, l'expression déconcertée d'un homme trahi sur son visage, passant lentement à un air désespéré. Moran observe son partenaire de longue date mourir, impassible, aucune forme d'émotion sur son visage aux traits bien taillés.

Wiggins, choquée, pose son regard sur Moran, l'air plus jeune que jamais. Lorsqu'il croise ses yeux qui se refusent à toute larme, elle murmure :

 

"- Pourquoi ?"

 

Moran la fixe silencieusement durant un moment, immobile comme s'il avait été taillé dans l'onyx, et il l'examine de ses yeux en amande, glacials.

 

"- Je trouve la pédophilie répugnante, Miss Wiggins." il lui répond. "Bien que j'avais une idée des… prédilections de Ronald, je n'avais eu aucune preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Cette nouvelle l'emporte sur son utilité."

 

Edwin gémit dans les bras de Wiggins, et elle quitte les yeux de l'ancien colonel afin de vérifier comment il va. Moran se tourne vers Sherlock, le visage si calme que l'on penserait qu'il préside une réunion d'affaire.

Sherlock détourne son regard de ses deux jeunes protégés, arrange les revers de son manteau, et fait face à Moran avec un aplomb admirable. Il élève un sourcil parfait.

 

"- Vous disiez, Colonel ?"

_À_ _suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai basé ce que je dis de la paralysie de John sur l'expérience vécu pas mon cousin il y a quelques années. Je n'invente donc pas une espèce de guérison miraculeuse de la colonne vertébrale. J'en dirais plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.


	19. L'Heure de Plomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Salut à tous ! Voilà LE chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! J'ai commencé à le traduire aussitôt qu'il est sorti, mais comprenez bien qu'avec mes partiels, ça a été un peu retardé.
> 
> Je suis contente de vous retrouver si tôt (mis à part ceux qui ont lu la sixième partie de "Aucun autre coeur que le tien" que j'ai posté la semaine dernière) !
> 
> Sinon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, de fêtes et une bonne année par avance et ATTENTION, âmes sensibles méfiez-vous, ce chapitre est très fort en émotions, larmes garanties.
> 
> Surtout pensez à laisser des reviews !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Sois bénie, Skyfullofstars, pour me pousser, ce même à coup de pieds, et me faire remonter en selle. Tu es merveilleuse et géniale. Je te dois la majorité du dialogue.
> 
> (1) Je rappelle que le Sig est le pistolet, Sig Sauer P226, que Wiggins avait dans les mains en assommant Moran, et qu'elle laisse ensuite tomber en se précipitant vers John. Quand à l'arme que Moran à dans les mains, c'est celle qu'il a prise un peu plus tard à Wiggins, qui elle même l'avais empruntée à...
> 
> (2) C'est un quartier dans la ville d'Oslo. Ne pas confondre avec le pays Groenland.
> 
> (3) Ville en Somalie.

Chapitre 19 :  _ **L'Heure de Plomb**_

__

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

  
_**"C'est l'Heure de Plomb –** _   
_**Y survit-on, on s'en souvient** _   
_**Comme des gens en proie au Gel,** _   
_**se rappellent la Neige –** _   
_**D'abord – un Frisson – puis la Torpeur –** _   
_**puis l'abandon."** _   
_**– Emily Dickinson** _   


_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

__

__

Le rire sinistre de Moran me donne la chair de poule.

 

"- C'est l'une des choses que j'ai toujours admiré chez vous, Holmes. Vous savez passer aux choses sérieuses."

"- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un boulot pour vous, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ?"

 

La voix de Sherlock est instable et toujours râpeuse suite à la tentative d'étranglement subie, tout comme les profondes inspirations qu'il prend pour calmer sa respiration, et tout comme les battements silencieux de son coeur. Mais son ton glacial masque cette lutte intérieure, et je sais que Moran, lui aussi, a du mal à reprendre son souffle et à afficher son air imperturbable.

_Le Sig_ **(1)** _._

 

Il ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de mes doigts, toujours caché par l'ombre de mon corps. Des pics d'une intense douleur me lacèrent le bras et le cou tandis que je me force de nouveau à faire avancer mes doigts, tentant de placer une petite partie de mon poids sur mon coude engourdi afin de m'approcher encore plus de ce qui pourrait être notre salut. Des résidus traînant sur le sol se plantent dans la peau de mon coude quand je parviens à me soulever de quelques millimètres, et je bénis la légère sensation de douleur qui s'en suit, faisant résolument taire la panique me saisissant lorsque je ne sens rien de ce qui se trouve sous mes aisselles.

_Dieu tout puissant, je ne sens toujours pas mon torse._

_Ce n'est pas le moment Watson. Pense à Sherlock._

 

La peur que j'ai d'être potentiellement paralysé est momentanément remplacée par la peur de voir mon amant se faire tuer. Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers lui, le temps de quelques secondes, et suis alarmé par son teint extrêmement pâle. Il ne lance pas un regard dans ma direction, et reste, à la place, entièrement concentré sur Moran.

Mais bien sûr ! Il est en train de gagner du temps pour moi.

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, dépêche-toi Watson !_

 

Toute mon attention se porte sur le Sig, et je tente désespérément d'ignorer mes bras et mon cou qui hurlent de protestation. Je parviens à avancer un peu mes doigts.  _Une douzaine ? Non. Je dirais qu'une dizaine de centimètres le séparent de ma main. Dix. Foutus. Centimètres._

Moran répond avec un ton ironique, semblable à celui de Sherlock :

 

"- Nous savons tous les deux comment ça va se finir, Holmes. Posez donc vos questions. Vous devez sûrement en avoir quelques unes, non ? "

 

Je peux entendre un éreintement sous-jacent dans la voix de Moran, et je réalise que cette lutte acharnée les a tous les deux épuisés.

Moran a du mal, lui aussi, mais c'est un survivaliste, comme l'a précisé Sherlock un peu plus tôt. Il est également militaire de carrière devenu mercenaire, formé au combat, et il sait résister à la torture. Il est capable de faire face à la douleur, sans hésitation, et de la savourer pour ensuite la tourner à son avantage.

Sherlock n'est rien de tout cela. De ce que j'en ai vu, il s'est battu brillamment, poursuivant des criminels, des monstres, sans s'arrêter afin de faire de ce monde un lieu plus sûr. Mais il n'a pas été entraîné à combattre longuement sous pression. Et plus que tout le reste, l'amour de ma vie est trop maigre, manque de sommeil et est extrêmement affaibli par son temps passé au loin, ainsi que par ses blessures. Cet affrontement ne peut se terminer que d'une seule façon.

_À moins que..._

 

De la sueur coule le long de mon visage, et tombe goutte après goutte dans mes yeux, les irritant. Avec colère, j'essaye de secouer la tête afin d'y voir plus clair, mais tout ce que je récolte c'est une douleur soudaine éclatant avec deux fois plus d'intensité dans ma nuque, et un mal de crâne redoublé.

Je jette un oeil à mes doigts qui bougent très légèrement, si  _proches_ , mais en même temps si loin de la crosse du Sig.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir fait tout ce chemin et surmonté tant d'épreuves pour au final perdre face à Moran, face à_ Moriarty _._

 

Deux voix graves me parviennent, mais les mots n'ont plus aucun sens pour moi désormais. Les planches de bois glacées embrassent mon front avec douceur, apaisant la pression exercée sur mon cou. Je fixe sans vraiment voir les cernes des planches en bois de rose, mon esprit s'éloignant sans que j'y fasse attention  _le grondement lointain d'une chute d'eau atteignant mes oreilles, des hurlements de soldats se superposant de temps en temps aux bruits de mitrailleuses, emplissant mon esprit... y flottant tous ensemble... Sherlock étendu sur le trottoir devant St. Bart's, du sang dans les cheveux tandis qu'il lève les yeux vers moi et dit..._

 

"- Le temps est assez mal choisi pour les réminiscences, Colonel. "

 

La ton sec de Sherlock me fait violemment sortir de mon moment de dissociation.  _Merde_. Combien de temps j'ai perdu ?

_Bordel, Watson, continue d'avancer._

 

Je pousse de nouveau mes doigts à bouger vers l'avant, ignorant délibérément les éclats de douleur atroce qui me parcourent brusquement.

_Si près. Sept centimètres...cinq..._

 

Mon monde tout entier ne se résume plus qu'à deux choses : la conversation entre les deux hommes qui se tiennent à moins de deux mètres de moi et ce fichu flingue se trouvant là, à ma portée, la crosse pointant vers moi. Je peux voir à sa couleur bleutée, lisse et parfaite, à quel point il a bien été entretenu. J'arrive à voir cette partie de sa crosse, usée à force d'avoir été maintenue trop de fois, ainsi que les croisillons effacés par-ci par-là. De quoi devenir fou.

_Rien que deux centimètres..._

 

Mes bras et mon cou me hurlent leur douleur, me brûlent, et ça tambourine dans ma tête. Cette sensation de brûlure commence à se répandre dans mes épaules et mon torse.

_Oh Dieu merci. Mille mercis. Je retrouve enfin une sensation, même si légère. Les chances que j'ai d'être paralysé ne sont pas aussi grandes que je le pensais._

 

Je me force encore un peu à avancer. Le bout de mes doigts frôlent la crosse du Sig. Je lève les yeux juste à temps pour voir Moran lancer un mystérieux sourire à Sherlock. Son sourire est aussi froid que l'acier et paraît austère sur sa peau noire et lisse.

 

"- En fait, Holmes, il se trouve que j'ai quelques minutes à vous consacrer. Vous voulez sûrement assouvir votre curiosité avant que –"

 

Il agite mon Browning vers Sherlock, et un frisson me parcourt lorsque je suis écrasé par l'horreur de la situation. Il a l'intention de tuer Sherlock avec  _mon arme_.

Je réprime un gémissement et tente immédiatement de ne plus penser aux deux hommes afin de me concentrer et d'atteindre ce foutu flingue.

Mes doigts avancent jusqu'à se placer sur le Sig. Mon bras et ma nuque me lancent horriblement. Si je pouvais juste enrouler mes doigts autour de cette arme...

Je n'espère pas pouvoir me relever ni me mettre à genoux pour viser. Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est de saisir le pistolet, et de tirer où Moran se trouve.

Et si je rate ? Et si il tire sur Sherlock ? Et si je touchais Wiggins et Edwin après avoir raté Moran ? Où sont-ils ?

Cette pensée me ramène sur terre, mon esprit regagne mon corps et je laisse ma joue tomber sur le sol, rien qu'une seconde, avant de me retrouver à frissonner.

Il faut que passe la pièce en revue. Ma joue repose contre le bois lisse et froid. Je vois le regard de Moran me survoler avant de s'arrêter sur Wiggins qui berce le corps immobile d'Edwin, collé contre elle dans le coin de la pièce. Le visage du gamin est pâle et il m'est impossible de dire s'il respire ou non.

Je peux le faire. Je m'efforce d'envoyer un signal à mes doigts, de leur faire retrouver leur mémoire procédurale – saisir le Sig, viser et tirer.  _Je peux le faire_. Je prends un moment pour reprendre mes forces et laisse la conversation me parvenir, observant les deux autres du coin de l'oeil.

Sherlock répond avec un ton amer, sa voix grave ayant sur moi l'effet d'un baume réparateur.

 

"- En réalité, Colonel, je me demande comment vous vous êtes échappé lors de notre petite escarmouche en Norvège. J'étais persuadé que mon plan était sans failles."

 

La voix de Moran est presque emplie de joie.

 

"- Oslo. Le dépôt de la gare centrale d'Oslo ? Ça c'était de la vraie fusillade, pas vrai, Holmes ? Je dois bien avouer que vous vous êtes admirablement bien débrouillé. Quelle dommage qu'il m'ait fallu gâcher votre plaisir."

 

Sherlock laisse échapper un rire dédaigneux.

 

"- Vraiment ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Colonel, vous avez laissé plus d'un homme mort, ou mourant, sur les voies dans le Grønland **(2)**."

 

Moran hausse les épaules.

 

"- Il le fallait. Ils ne m'étaient pas indispensables. Leur boulot était de vous occuper et de vous distraire suffisamment pour me laisser le temps de –"

 

Sherlock le coupe en milieu de phrase :

 

"- Prendre le train de 18h02 pour Gothenburg. Évident."

"- Bien sûr."

 

Moran jubile, je peux l'entendre dans sa voix, mais sous ce ton joyeux se cache un grain de froideur, comme s'il nous jaugeait, et une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête. Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose de changé qui me fait entrer dans la peau d'un commandant se jetant dans la bataille. L'étau se resserre sur nous.

Sherlock reprend :

 

"- Puis vous êtes allé jusqu'à Copenhague, n'est-ce pas ? Évident. J'aurais cru que le bras droit de Moriarty se serait montré un peu plus inventif que ça."

 

La voix effacée, Moran répond :

 

"- Je n'ai jamais été à Copenhague, Holmes. Ce qui est le plus dommage. Mais Adair s'est montré à la hauteur de la tâche que je lui avait assigné. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ses compétences, du moins pas en ce temps-là."

"- Adair était celui à Copenhague." grogne Sherlock, visiblement agacé d'avoir manqué ce détail. "Il y a toujours  _quelque chose_."

 

Le rire rauque de Moran respire la satisfaction.

 

"- La délégation des tâches – un petit truc que Jim m'a appris. Il vous admirait, vous savez ? Son seul défaut. Malheureusement, ça lui aura été fatal, tout comme le sont la plupart des obsessions."

 

Avec un sourire froid, il ajoute :

 

"De plus, vous étiez loin d'être en assez bon état pour me suivre de très près. Ça se voyait énormément."

_Attendez._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Je jure que si nous nous sortons de là... Non. Non, bon sang. Quand nous nous sortirons de là, je forcerai mon idiot de génie à prendre le temps de me parler de chacune des choses qui lui sont arrivées lorsqu'il était "mort"._

 

Je resserre lentement mes doigts autour du Sig, sentant les croisillons de la crosse s'enfoncer dans ma paume.

_Concentre-toi Watson. Sherlock est ici. Il est vivant. Reste calme. Le moment est bientôt venu._

 

Le tremblement de ma main et de mes épaules est presque devenu incontrôlable. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur le parquet. Juste un instant... Ça y est, je suis calmé...

La voix de Moran semble éructer brusquement. Je me demande s'il s'est rapproché de moi. Je n'ose pas vérifier, car si c'est effectivement le cas, le moindre de mes mouvements attireraient son attention.

_Ne te fais pas repérer. Ne bouge pas._

 

"Je me dois de l'avouer, Holmes. Jim disait que vous étiez un génie, et seul un génie aurait pu falsifier ces documents à Mogadiscio **(3)**. Comment vous vous y êtes pris? C'était l'enfer sur terre cet endroit."

 

Je peux à peine voir Sherlock, qui est presque hors de mon champ de vision désormais, étant donné que j'ai tourné ma tête afin de me concentrer sur le Sig. Il hausse les épaules, et continue de ne pas me regarder, ceci de manière délibérée.

_Il me donne le temps d'attraper le Sig._

 

"- Oh, s'il-vous-plaît." La voix de mon amour en est revenue à son ton dédaigneux habituel. "Ce lieu est une véritable zone de guerre. Le pays s'est divisé en douzaines de factions. Mais l'argent parle, Colonel, je n'ai eu qu'à proposer de payer pour le travail de certaines personnes, et je me trouvais avec une petite armée à ma disposition. Rien d'exceptionnellement brillant."

 

Moran acquiesce.

 

"- Bien sûr. Votre frère vous a aidé. J'avais mes soupçons, mais c'est agréable de les voir corroborés."

 

Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais presque pu dire qu'il y a de l'admiration dans la voix de Moran. Presque.

Mais pourquoi Sherlock  _bavarde_  avec lui, nom de merde ? Pourquoi cet échange de "Je vous admire", "Moi aussi" ?

Oh mais bien sûr. Sherlock doit être conscient du fait que même si je parviens à m'emparer du Sig, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose avec. Il gagne du temps pour Mycroft ! Sherlock s'attarde dans l'espoir de gagner assez de temps pour que son frère et ses hommes puissent nous secourir.

Mon regard tombe sur Wiggins et Edwin, recroquevillés ensemble sur le sol. Un frisson me parcourt.

Les hommes de Mycroft les escortaient tous les deux. S'ils ont tous les deux été tués, alors nous n'obtiendrons pas d'aide tout de suite. Nous sommes seuls.

_C'est le moment._

 

Je fais passer un doigt autour de la détente, me relevant sur un coude avec précaution.

_Accordez-moi cette faveur. Juste celle-ci. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Vous me devez bien ça !_

 

Je me demande si quelqu'un m'écoute.

Je prends une inspiration, aussi profonde que je peux me le permettre, et je sens l'adrénaline déferler en moi tandis que commence à élever l'arme...

Et avec une douleur  _abominable_ , je sens la semelle d'une boot noire appuyer fermement sur mon poignet, écrasant mes doigts qui relâchent le pistolet.

_Non !_

 

Moran fait tomber sur regard sur moi, annonçant paresseusement :

 

"Bravo, Capitaine Watson. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez ne serait-ce que bouger cette main, avec vos blessures. Mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne pouviez pas soulever cette arme, et encore moins viser avec."

 

Le poids qui écrase mes doigts brisés s'en dégage, et en un mouvement rapide, le pied de Moran envoie un coup. Je regarde avec horreur le Sig glisser le long du parquet jusqu'à finir dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, à des mètres de moi, où je ne peux l'atteindre.

Ma tête tombe sur le sol, et je ravale un sanglot de frustration et de désespoir.

_Je suis tellement désolé, Sherlock._

 

Un "clic" ferme me parvient, impossible à ignorer dans ce silence, et je sais que Moran pointe ma propre arme. Sa voix est d'une froideur sans nom.

 

"- Fini de gagner du temps, Holmes."

_Non ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne supporterai pas de le voir mourir à nouveau._

 

Je ferme les yeux, puis j'entends Sherlock demander d'une voix étranglée :

 

"- Colonel, m'accorderez-vous un dernier mot à mon partenaire ?"

_Je vous en supplie, mon Dieu. Non. Par pitié, par pitié._

 

Je ré-ouvre les yeux, et souhaite pouvoir lever une main pour repousser la mèche humide de sueur qui me cache la vue. Je veux pouvoir voir mon amant clairement, une dernière fois.

Moran répond :

 

"- Évidemment. Mais faites vite."

 

Les yeux verdi-gris de Sherlock plongent dans les miens, et la tristesse que j'y lis est bouleversante. Mon coeur se serre cruellement dans ma poitrine – cette poitrine douloureuse qui me brûle.

_C'est insupportable._

 

Ce qui s'apparente de très loin à un sourire désabusé apparaît sur ses lèvres.

 

"- Ce fut un plaisir, John Watson."

_Non ! Pitié. Non._

 

Mon esprit est bien trop loin, et je souffre bien trop pour savoir si je lui réponds réellement, ou si ces mots se jouent juste dans ma tête fiévreuse :

 

"- Tout le plaisir aura été pour moi, amour."

"- Ça suffit."

 

Le temps ralentit. Moran lève mon arme. Les yeux de Sherlock restent ancrés aux miens et je réalise qu'il n'a aucune intention de poser son regard sur Moran désormais.

Je serais la dernière vision qu'il aura de ce monde, et moi la sienne.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Mes yeux se ferment instantanément, incapables de supporter cette vue, de voir s'éteindre ces yeux argentés. Un corps s'écroule lourdement sur le sol.

_Oh, mon amour. Je serais bientôt avec toi._

 

J'ouvre mes yeux afin de faire face à mon exécuteur.

C'est le corps de  _Moran_  qui est à terre. Sherlock est toujours immobilisé sous le choc, et fixe maintenant Wiggins, qui tient l'arme qu'avait Adair à deux mains, le corps immobile d'Edwin toujours maintenu contre elle.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à ma beta, Skyfullofstars. Sky, merci à toi pour m'avoir fait prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à cette histoire. Tu l'as rend meilleure.
> 
> Merci à arianedevere et son retranscription détaillée de "La chute du Reichenbach".
> 
> Disclaimers: Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien et j'en suis très triste.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Voilà, voilà. Me concernant, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque tout au long de ce chapitre tellement la tension était forte, et ce suspens ! De plus, j'ai été tellement surprise lorsque j'ai vu que c'était Wiggins qui avait tiré sur Moran ! Même si elle avait été citée quelques lignes plus tôt, le passage entre John et Sherlock m'a tellement bouleversée que je l'avait complètement oubliée, surtout que j'avais oublié qu'Adair avait lui aussi une arme !
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	20. Attends-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Salut à tous ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà un nouveau chapitre =)  
> Par contre j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, côté traduction c'est un peu médiocre aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais autant sur-traduit !
> 
> Sachez sinon que je travaille toujours sur mes autres projets "Des deux côtés" et "The Loss of Flesh and Soul" marque de traduction déposé, hein ! (même si ça avance lentement).  
> Voilà, voilà.
> 
> Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre ! Que je dédie à Elizabeth Mary Holmes, qui est toujours, toujours là pour moi même si ces derniers temps il est dur pour moi d'être aussi présente qu'avant ! Ce que je compte racheter très vite !
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas si vous voyez des fautes, et dites-moi ce que vous penser de ce chapitre ! J'essayerai de répondre à tout le monde =)
> 
> Des bisous !
> 
> (1) série de contractions rapides du muscle, témoin d'une lésion.

Chapitre 20  :  _**Attends-moi** _

 

__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _ _

_**« Désormais chacun rêve d'un amour sincère et fidèle,** _   
_**Mais toi et moi savons de quoi ce monde est capable.** _   
_**Que notre avancée soit nette afin que les autres puissent voir.** _   
_**Alors je t'attendrai...et si je devais tomber, attends-moi. »** _

–  _ **Bruce Springsteen**_

__**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _ _

 

Pendant un long, un interminable moment, personne ne bouge. Puis les doigts blanchâtres de Wiggins, toujours fermement agrippés autour du Glock 17 d'Adair, se mettent à trembler violemment, tout comme son menton plissé.

Elle est extrêmement dangereuse en cet instant. Je ne suis pas en position de pouvoir la calmer, mais quelqu'un doit le faire, et Sherlock semble s'être changé en statue de marbre.

 

« Wiggins ! je parviens à appeler en un halètement, essayant de ne pas gémir à cause de cette sensation de brûlure douloureuse qui remonte dans mes bras et mes épaules. Wiggins, c'est bon. Maintenant, pose le pistolet. Tout va bien. »

 

Aucune réponse. D'un air absent, elle fixe de ses yeux vitreux et d'un bleu porcelaine l'endroit où se tenait Moran, au lieu de fixer son corps étendu sur le sol. Elle a le regard perdu d'un soldat revenant du champ de bataille.

Sherlock paraît enfin sortir de son état d'hébétement. Il s'approche lentement et prudemment de sa jeune protégée.

 

« Wiggins, c'est fini, annonce-t-il d'une voix toujours râpeuse suite à la tentative d'étranglement de Moran. Pose le pistolet. »

 

Il s'avance d'un autre pas mesuré, puis d'un autre, et s'approche d'elle en veillant à contourner le corps immobile d'Adair.

 

« Wiggins? »

 

Finalement, elle cligne rapidement des yeux, et porte  _enfin_  son attention sur Sherlock. Elle a la voix chevrotante, et rendue plus aiguë par le choc.

 

« Je lui ai tiré dessus. »

 

Sherlock tend calmement les mains vers l'arme et veille à ce que le canon ne soit pas dirigé sur lui avant de la lui prendre. Vides, ses mains restent suspendues dans les airs pendant un instant, ne sachant quoi faire.

 

« Oui, tu lui as tiré dessus, afin de l'empêcher de me tuer moi, il lui murmure. Je préfère de loin cette issue-là. »

 

Wiggins lui lance un petit sourire tremblotant, et il le lui rend avant d'en revenir au Glock qui est dans sa main. De manière rapide, il éjecte le chargeur, verrouille la culasse en position arrière, jette un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et le canon pour s'assurer que le pistolet est vide ; puis, visant précautionneusement le sol, il appuie sur la détente de l'arme vidée afin de faire descendre la platine sans toutefois tirer, avant de ranger l'arme désapprovisionnée dans la poche de sa veste.

_Putain de merde_. Quand mon petit-ami est-il devenu si expérimenté dans le maniement des armes ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner en voyant ça.  _Il nous faut vraiment, vraiment que l'on parle du temps qu'il a passé au loin._

Le regard de Wiggins tombe sur Edwin, inerte sur ses genoux, mais Sherlock, alerté par mon grognement, se tourne brusquement vers moi. Évitant avec grâce le corps étendu de Moran, il bondit et traverse la pièce à grands pas, tombant à genoux près de moi.

 

« John ! »

 

De longs doigts tremblants se glissent jusqu'à ma gorge, cherchant à sentir ma carotide et mon pouls. Je tente de sourire pour le rassurer tandis qu'il entoure ma joue d'une main tremblotante.

 

« Là, ça serait le moment d'appeler cette ambulance, amour. » j'arrive à lui souffler en luttant encore et toujours contre cette sensation de brûlure douloureuse dans ma nuque et mes épaules.

 

Vif, le picotement s'est propagé jusqu'à la moitié de ma poitrine et jusqu'au haut de mon dos, et bien qu'il soit rassurant de retrouver quelques sensations, c'est aussi très désagréable. Je tente de retenir un frisson, vu que cela semble faire empirer cette atroce et cuisante douleur, mais il fait si  _froid_ ici...

 

« Accroche-toi, John. J'appelle Mycroft. »

 

Derrière lui, j'entends Wiggins pleurer :

 

« Edwin ! Merde, Edwin,  _respire_  ! »

 

_Edwin ! Comment ai-je pu oublier le brillant jeune homme qui a risqué sa vie pour aider Sherlock ? Adair l'a touché au ventre... s'il est déjà inconscient, et ne respire déjà plus, alors il doit probablement être en hémorragie sévère... Est-ce le rein ? Le foie ?_

Un bruit sourd et régulier se fait entendre désormais ; le son d'un massage cardiaque, un bruit qu'un ancien médecin militaire ne connaît que trop bien.  _Il faudrait vraiment que je me lève pour aller l'aider..._

Mon indifférence face à cette situation devrait être bien plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'est. Je commence de nouveau à perdre connaissance, le grondement des chutes d'eau et des mitrailleuses se faisant derechef de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles. Frissonnant, je regarde Sherlock sortir précipitamment son portable de sa poche, l'allumer et appeler un numéro avec des doigts tremblants.

Lorsque Mycroft répond presque instantanément, Sherlock hurle :

 

« Il nous faut une ambulance et des renforts,  _immédiatement_  ! Des agents ont été touchés –  _John_  a été touché, Mycroft !  _John !_  Pour l'amour de Dieu,  _fais vite !_  »

 

Wiggins, d'un air grave, s'acharne désormais sur la poitrine d'Edwin en la compressant régulièrement, s'arrêtant toutes les dix compressions pour souffler dans sa bouche relâchée et amorphe. Elle a du mal à respirer, et repousse les limites de son corps pour que celui d'Edwin continue de fonctionner. Ses yeux vitreux et sans vie fixent le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

 

_Danny Foley, se vidant de son sang sur le sable d'Afghanistan..._

 

Sherlock lâche son portable qui tombe sur le sol en un fracas, et se penche au-dessus de moi, n'ayant absolument pas conscience du drame se déroulant juste derrière lui.

Tandis que les sirènes commencent à résonner, non loin, il caresse délicatement ma joue, mes cheveux, m'implorant :

 

« Reste avec moi, John. Parle-moi, John.  _S'il-te-plaît_. »

 

Une goutte chaude tombe sur ma joue.  _Est-ce qu'il pleut ?_

 

_Non. Ce sont des larmes qui tombent sur mon visage... Les larmes de_ Sherlock.

 

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux, tentant de dissiper la brume qui brouille peu à peu ma vision. C'est  _incroyable_. Sherlock est entouré d'une aura argentée étincelante qui se marie avec ses yeux emplis de larmes.  _Comment fait-il cela ?_

Je veux caresser son visage, l'apaiser en chassant ses larmes. Je tente de lever ma main pour l'atteindre, mais mes doigts ne font que tressauter légèrement. Sherlock appuie sur ma main avec douceur afin de l'immobiliser, la couvrant de sa paume qui tremble.

 

« Ne bouge pas, John ! aboie-t-il, sa voix étranglée par un sanglot. Il est impératif que tu restes le plus immobile possible. L'ambulance est dehors. Ils ne sont pas loin. »

 

D'un effleurement, il repousse ma frange humide qui tombe sur mes yeux.  _Comment puis-je être en train de transpirer alors qu'il fait si froid ?_

 

«  _Parle_ -moi, John,  _je t'en prie_  ! » il me supplie.

 

Je contemple ses yeux écarquillés, terrifiés, et me dit que je viens de passer à deux doigts de le perdre à nouveau. Mon coeur déborde d'amour pour cet homme.  _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'utiliser les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressens ? Et d'ailleurs, quel est ce bruit, ce grondement_   _?_

 

« Sh'lock... »

 

_Hmmm. J'ai un peu de mal à articuler._ Je m'éclaircis la voix et essaye une fois de plus.

 

« Sherrrrr... »

 

Ce n'est pas bon ça.

Tandis que des pieds montent les escaliers en faisant grand bruit, et que les cris des secouristes résonnent à travers l'immeuble vide, la brume grise étincelante entourant Sherlock tombe sur moi, occultant la lumière.

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

« Docteur Watson ? »

 

Comme en sourdine, j'entends les bruits caractéristiques de l'unité de soins intensifs : le bip des appareils, des voix qui murmurent, les semelles en caoutchouc qui couinent sur le lino. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont si lourdes... bien trop lourdes...

 

« Docteur Watson, répète la voix. Vous n'êtes plus au bloc, vous êtes dans la salle de réveil, là. Vous devez penser à respirer. »

 

_Oh. Respirer. C'est vrai. C'est drôle ce qu'on peut oublier de faire._

 

« Docteur Watson ? »

 

_Mais merde ! Ils ne voient pas que je suis en train de dormir ?_

 

« Docteur Watson, vous devez prendre une autre inspiration. »

 

_Respirer, quelle barbe !_

Je sombre à nouveau...

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

« Johnny ? »

 

La voix d'Harry me réveille.

 

« Johnny, tu m'entends ? »

 

J'ouvre les yeux. Harry a une mine affreuse ; des poches noires sous les yeux, le visage bouffi et reflétant l'épuisement à force d'avoir pleuré. Ses courtes et élégantes bouclettes d'un blond cendré manquent de tonus et ne sont pas coiffées. Derrière elle, la couleur beige verdâtre du rideau séparant les boxes ne lui fait pas honneur, et rend son teint habituellement doré terne et jaunâtre.

J'ai la gorge qui brûle et bien plus inquiétant nouée et pleine. Je reconnais la sensation d'une intubation trachéale. J'ai beau être très expérimenté dans ce domaine (en tant que chirurgien, je sais, intellectuellement parlant, que ce tube est là pour m'aider), mais cette angoisse viscérale qui me prend aux tripes est une réponse humaine, alors j'essaye de lever ma main afin de me débarrasser de ce qui m'empêche de respirer.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes mains.

D'un seul coup, j'atteins un seuil critique de panique, et le moniteur de fréquences cardiaques se met à émettre des bips à tout va. Des mains douces mais fermes agrippent mes épaules, et une voix rassurante me dit :

 

« Tout va bien, Docteur Watson. Calmez-vous. »

 

Un aide-soignant prend doucement Harry par le bras, la ramenant vers l'ouverture dans le rideau.

 

« Mademoiselle Watson, il faut que vous retourniez dans la salle d'attente le temps que nous le désintubions. »

 

Elle résiste, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour me voir. Puis l'infirmière qui a tenté de me détendre m'injecte quelque chose via mon intraveineuse, et toute mon angoisse s'envole ; ma soeur disparaît aussi, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur tandis qu'elle sors du box à contrecoeur.

Alors que je sombre une fois de plus, je me demande...  _où est Sherlock ?_

 

_Oh, Seigneur... et tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?_

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Une fois encore, la première chose que j'entends est le son régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Ouvrir les yeux demeure une tâche extrêmement difficile. Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, un rayon de soleil irradiant de chaleur et passant au travers d'une fenêtre panoramique recouvre la couverture chauffante blanche qui me borde, et donne un reflet auburn au tas de boucles sombres et coupées court qui reposent sur le lit, à ma droite, près de mon bassin. Je tente de lever ma main afin de la passer dans ces bouclettes en bataille.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger ma main.

 

« John ? »

 

J'ai dû émettre un son sous la panique, car Sherlock se redresse en position assise désormais, l'air tout droit sorti du sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se rue sur l'appel malade. Une voix froide appartenant à une femme répond presque instantanément.

 

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Le docteur Watson s'est réveillé ! annonce Sherlock d'un ton cassant. Ayez l'amabilité d'avertir mademoiselle Bhamra et le docteur Sorenson immédiatement.

\- Je les bipe de suite, Monsieur Holmes, elle répond avant de couper l'interphone. »

 

Sherlock se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Il a un oeil un beurre noir à la couleur très inquiétante, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de blessures dont certaines bandées par des sutures adhésives, et d'horribles bleus en forme de doigts ressortent de façon saisissante sur sa longue gorge pâle. Des traces de fatigues assombrissent ses yeux. L'emprunte des coutures de ma couverture chauffante est bien ancrée sur sa joue droite et forme un damier rose foncé. Je veux toucher cette marque, sentir les plis et les bosses sur sa peau normalement si douce... _mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ma main._

Horrifié, je lâche un gémissement et tente encore une fois de bouger...pour découvrir que ma main était juste retenue par le lit qui était extrêmement bien bordé, rien de plus. Je peux lever ma main.  _Oh, Dieu merci._  Je tente de remuer mes jambes, et suis soulagé de voir que je peux de nouveau les contrôler, malgré la couverture qui m'enserre quelque peu. Malheureusement, la minerve entourant mon cou est beaucoup plus contraignante.

Sherlock m'aide à extirper ma main de cette couverture qui l'emprisonne, une action bienvenue car mon bras manque incroyablement de force. Il porte le bout de mes doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassent délicatement, puis il presse tendrement ma tête contre son torse.

 

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Soif... » j'arrive à dire d'une voix éraillée.

 

Ma bouche est plus sèche qu'un désert et ma gorge douloureuse et sensible à cause de l'intubation.

Sherlock repose soigneusement ma main sur le lit, avant de remplir un gobelet avec l'eau de la carafe en plastique posée sur la table de chevet. J'observe ses doigts danser élégamment tandis qu'il verse l'eau, déballe une paille puis la plonge dans le gobelet qu'il porte à mes lèvres.

 

« Vas-y doucement. » me dit-il tandis que la première gorgée entame sa prodigieuse avancée du long de ma langue jusqu'à ma gorge douloureuse.

 

J'ai très envie de lui rappeler que, merci bien, je suis  _médecin_ , et que je sais comment m'occuper des soins postopératoires, mais que je suis trop occupé à savourer cette eau si merveilleusement géniale et  _parfaite_. Je me sens honteux de laisser échapper une plainte de protestation quand Sherlock éloigne le gobelet.

 

« Tu pourras en reprendre dans quelques minutes. » me promet-il en repoussant ma frange de mon front en un mouvement de main.

 

J'ai envie de presser ma joue contre sa main, mais la minerve rigide autour de mon cou m'empêche tout changement de position. Je soulève une main faible pour atteindre l'instrument.

 

« Tu dois la garder pour le moment, John. » me prévient Sherlock en capturant mes doigts.

 

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, une infirmière magnifique, aux allures d'amazone, entre dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs forment des douzaines de petites tresses qui sont rassemblées en un chignon lâche sur le dessus de sa tête, ce qui accentue sa très grande taille.

 

« Bonjour, Docteur Watson, chantonne-t-elle avec un accent mélodieux venu des Caraïbes. Je suis Grace, et ce matin je serai votre infirmière. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

 

Elle s'approche du côté droit de mon lit, déplaçant doucement les couvertures afin d'accéder à mon autre bras et mon torse et s'assurant que mes signes vitaux sont corrects, de manière efficace et discrète. Puis elle tend une main pour prendre ma gauche, croisant silencieusement le regard de Sherlock comme pour lui demander de la relâcher. Il s'exécute en ronchonnant. Elle sourit juste, dévoilant une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant, puis jette un oeil à mon intraveineuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire il faudrait être mort pour résister à un tel sourire.

À l'instant même où Grace libère ma main, Sherlock entrelace nos doigts et la regarde d'un oeil jaloux.

 

« Quand pouvons-nous espérer voir mademoiselle Bhamra et le docteur Sorenson ? demande-t-il. J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient impatients de voir comment se porte leur patient. »

 

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Ils seront là dans peu de temps, Monsieur Holmes. J'ai également pris la liberté de prévenir votre frère, comme il l'a demandé.

\- Maudit Mycroft ! grogne Sherlock. »

 

Elle l'ignore, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me vois impressionné par son sang-froid. Sherlock a tendance à décontenancer la plupart des gens qui l'entourent, mais cette infirmière n'a pas l'air plus déconcertée que je ne le suis d'habitude. Elle finit ce qu'elle a à faire, puis me demande si je souffre beaucoup. Lorsque je lui dit que, pour le moment, la douleur est supportable, elle me tend l'appel malade et s'en va. Alors que la porte se ferme derrière elle, mon regard tombe sur Sherlock.

 

« Sherlock, où sommes-nous ? je croisse.

\- Tu es à l'Hôpital National de Neurologie et de Neurochirurgie, John, m'annonce-t-il la voix toujours rauque après s'être fait étranglé par Moran. Tu viens de subir une arthrodèse lombaire par voie postérieure afin de stabiliser ta colonne vertébrale. Le gilet pare-balles a empêché la pénétration de la balle, mais l'impact a quand même été assez puissant pour fracturer tes vertèbres C6 et C7. L'impact a aussi provoqué une neurapraxie de la moelle cervicale d'une forte intensité, raison pour laquelle tu a été temporairement paralysé. »

 

Je lui souris faiblement.

 

« Tu sembles avoir bien appris tes leçons. »

 

Il persifle :

 

« Ce sont des informations utiles. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir lors d'une enquête. »

 

Il marque une pause et son visage s'adoucit.

 

« De plus, John, qu'aurais-je bien pu faire d'autre durant les heures que tu as passé au bloc ? J'ai cru devenir fou. Je pensais que j'étais en train de te perdre. »

 

Je le fixe, l'air pensif.

 

« Ce n'est pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » je murmure.

 

Il pâlit et n'ose plus croiser mon regard.

 

« Je suis tellement désolé, John. Je m'excuserai encore et encore pour t'avoir fait traversé ça, tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, si c'est ce que tu veux. En revanche, je  _ne_  m'excuserai  _pas_  de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour éviter que tu ne meurs. »

 

_Je peux continuer à lui en faire baver, ou nous pouvons repartir à zéro._

 

« Tout va bien, Sherlock. Juste... ne prends plus jamais de décision de ce genre sans moi, d'accord ? J'étais complètement perdu sans toi. »

 

Ses lèvres effleurent mes phalanges, et j'accepte ses excuses silencieuses.

Mais d'un seul coup, je réalise...

 

« Sherlock. Qu'est-il arrivé Edwin ? Et Wiggins ?

\- Edwin ? répète-t-il en clignant rapidement des yeux. Ah oui, Edwin n'est pas loin, au Royal London Hospital. Ils ont pu le réanimer dans l'immeuble, puis il a été opéré d'urgence. C'est pas passé loin, mais ils ont réussi à le sauver. Il restera à l'hôpital pendant un moment, mais il survivra. D'après Mycroft, Wiggins veille sur lui telle une mère poule. »

 

Oh, Dieu  _merci_. Si ce pauvre garçon avait été tué, je me serais senti responsable de sa mort, comme pour Danny Foley et Aisha Wazir, que j'ai laissé tombé quand ils avaient besoin de moi.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, on frappe à la porte, et le docteur Nigel Sorenson, mon chirurgien, entre dans la pièce. Son visage à la blancheur du lait, et recouvert de tâches de rousseurs, s'éclaire d'un sourire en me voyant.

 

« Bonjour, John ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous êtes réveillé. »

 

Il marche jusqu'à moi et tend une main pour serrer la mienne. À contrecoeur, Sherlock me relâche de nouveau, et s'exile sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce pour laisser au docteur la place de faire son travail. Il observe néanmoins chaque mouvements avec grand intérêt.

Je parviens à tendre mon bras pour serrer la main du docteur Sorenson, consterné par le manque de force dont mes membres font toujours preuve. Il saisit ma main et la poignée de main devient une poignée évaluative, ayant pour but de tester la force de ma poigne. Puis, il me demande de prendre deux de ses doigts et de tirer dessus, ensuite il m'ordonne d'écarter les doigts le plus possible et de les maintenir fermement ainsi, tandis qu'il tente de les presser les uns contre les autres. Après cela, il retourne ma main pour replier mes doigts en un poing qu'il tire en direction du sol.

 

« Tendez le poignet pour moi ? »

 

Il appuie sur le dessus de ma main, testant ma résistance aux pressions.

 

« Bien. »

 

Alors qu'il sort un marteau à réflexe et commence à tapoter mon coude et mon avant-bras afin de vérifier leur réflexes, on frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre et Grace, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, entre. Elle est suivie de près par une petite femme portant une blouse blanche dont les épais cheveux noirs sont regroupés en un chignon, au-dessus de sa nuque. Des yeux marrons et pleins de chaleur me parcourent, appréciatifs.

 

« Bonjour, Docteur Watson. Je suis Rupa Bhamra, votre neurochirurgien. »

 

Malgré sa petite taille, elle bouge avec une confiance telle qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec la prestance de Sherlock.

 

« Docteur Sorenson, comment se porte notre patient ? »

 

Sorenson lui lance son habituel sourire jovial.

 

« Les réflexes sont normaux pour la plus grande partie du bras droit, excepté pour ceux du muscle brachiradical qui sont légèrement plus faibles. J'étais justement sur le point d'observer le bras gauche. »

 

Il fait le tour du lit, descend la couverture qui recouvrait mon épaule gauche, exposant ainsi mon bras et ma main gauche afin de pouvoir continuer à évaluer ma poigne, et réitère sa série d'exercice. Il s'arrête, revérifie mon avant-bras gauche, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 

« Un léger clonus **(1)**  sur ce côté, réflexes du muscle brachiradical légèrement affaiblis pour les deux bras, annonce-t-il en levant les yeux sur moi, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes sans monture. Trembliez-vous autant que ça avant ?

\- Pas vraiment, je réponds en regardant Sherlock qui a les sourcils froncés sous l'inquiétude. Peut-être pas autant, mais je suis très faible pour l'instant. »

 

Mademoiselle Bhamra acquiesce.

 

« Ah, votre main qui tremblait de façon intermittente après que vous ayez reçu une balle. »

 

Secouant la tête, elle ajoute :

 

« Quel dommage que l'on n'ait pas pu vous remettre à moi à cette époque. Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose afin de minimiser l'impact neurologique de cette blessure, j'en suis presque sûre. »

 

_Eh bien, c'est merveilleux. Rien de mieux que d'apprendre qu'un tremblement permanent aurait pu être évité._

 

« Néanmoins... reprend-t-elle. Nous ne permettrons plus ce genre de cafouillages. »

 

Ses mains s'en vont découvrir mes jambes et pieds, et elle sort une roulette de Wartenberg de sa poche pour continuer à tester ma sensibilité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sentant des petits picotements, légèrement douloureux, tout le long de mes jambes et sur mes pieds.

 

_Merci, mon Dieu. Mes jambes fonctionnent toujours._

 

Alors que je suis les instructions de mademoiselle Bhamra et tend, puis détend mes jambes et mes pieds de plus d'une façon différente, je ne sais quels mots utiliser pour la remercier. Ce manque de sensation horrible ressenti lorsque j'étais étendu sur le sol de l'immeuble vide, c'était absolument terrifiant, et de pouvoir sentir à nouveau mes jambes est un immense soulagement.

Les yeux de Sherlock, tels des lasers, suivent chacun des mouvement de ma neurochirurgienne. Il lui pose quelques questions précises, affichant ainsi son savoir étonnement soudain de la neurologie, et elle lui répond calmement et avec assurance, non troublée par ses manières autoritaires. Mon respect pour le comportement serein qu'a cette femme envers les malades ne cesse d'augmenter.

Pour finir, mademoiselle Bhamra replace la couverture sur mes pieds, se lave une fois de plus les mains, et enfile une paire de gants propres avant d'aplanir le lit et de me faire précautionneusement rouler sur le côté avec l'aide de Grace et du docteur Sorenson. Après avoir soigneusement ouvert la minerve rigide qui m'entoure, elle retire le pansement se trouvant sur ma nuque et examine l'incision de près. Un son approbateur plus tard et elle applique un nouveau pansement, puis replace cette saleté de minerve pas confortable du tout avant de me remettre sur le dos et de remettre le lit en position allongée.

 

« Désolé, Docteur Watson. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable au monde. On doit immobiliser votre cou pendant à peu près six semaines, peut-être plus. Il est impératif que vous respectiez cette instruction afin d'éviter des dommages de la moelle épinière. »

 

Je grogne intérieurement face à cette restriction, mais me force à sourire.

 

« Je comprend. J'ai de la chance d'être là. Je ne vais pas risquer de perdre ça.

\- Exactement, ajoute mademoiselle Bhamra. Docteur Watson, il va vous falloir suivre des séances de physiothérapie, et ce de manière intensive si vous voulez que vos bras récupèrent le plus possible, neurologiquement parlant. Il est fort probable que vos bras et avant-bras soient définitivement affaiblis, mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous aider à guérir entièrement. Je pense... qu'il y a de bonnes chances que vous récupériez totalement. »

 

_Que je récupère totalement._

 

Mon regard tombe dans celui opalescent qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, brille d'émotion et de non-dits. Mademoiselle Bhamra et le docteur Sorenson sont toujours en train de parler, mais je les ignore complètement tandis que je tends faiblement la main vers Sherlock.

Il quitte sa chaise et s'approche en trébuchant pour la prendre, et pose ses lèvres, tièdes et tremblotantes sur les miennes, sans se soucier de l'équipe médicale qui se tient autour de nous. Plus tard, il s'en voudra d'avoir ainsi perdu son self-control, mais je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Je parviens à lever mon autre main pour entourer sa mâchoire carrée et je l'embrasse. Lui, mon amant épuisé...mon fiancé...mon tout.

_À suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi j'utilisais "Mademoiselle" et non "Docteur" pour la neurochirurgienne. Au Royaume-Uni, la coutume veut que les membres du Royal College of Surgeons soient appelés "Monsieur", "Madame" et "Mademoiselle" au lieu de "Docteur". Cette coutume permet de différencier les des médecins qui n'ont pas obtenu le statut de consultant.
> 
> Les reviews font toujours plaisir !
> 
> Un grand merci à ma beta, Skyfullofstars. Sky, merci à toi pour m'avoir fait prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à cette histoire. Tu l'as rend meilleure.
> 
> Merci à arianedevere et son retranscription détaillée de "La chute du Reichenbach".
> 
> Disclaimers : Sherlock appartient à Steven Moffatt et Mark Gatiss, le vrai Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien et j'en suis très triste.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, c'est du post-Reichenbach, psychologique, alors préparez vos mouchoirs, car Sherlock's Scarf sort la grosse artillerie.


End file.
